


Right Place, Wrong Time

by ambroseansky



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, F/M, False Accusations, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 62,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambroseansky/pseuds/ambroseansky
Summary: Dean and Seth were innocent - well at least mostly innocent.  But no one was going to believe them, not with all of the evidence stacking up against them.  It definitely wasn't looking good.  That's when Seth decided to take drastic measures to save not only himself, but his best friend Dean too.  Then there was Renee and Cathy.  They were just in the right place, at the wrong time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This work is a bit different than the other two stories I have posted. It has a darker tone and will not be a full length work. It is going to be more of a short story (10-15 chapters) instead of one of my longer works. It is also my first story without any of my own original characters in it. I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to WWE. The story is a complete work of fiction. It was a request from LuckyLucy92. Thanks for the story idea! Hope you all like it.

Chapter 1

_Dean was having a hell of a day.  It turns out, getting shot hurt a lot more than he thought it would.  Not that he spent much time thinking about it, but you know, in the movies, the good guys always just gritted their teeth, never making a single sound of complaint and soldiered on, like it was nothing but a minor inconvenience.  It was only the bad guys who ever suffered.  Wait, does that mean I’m not the good guy here?  Because I only took one hit and I don’t think I can even move an inch, and I’m not sure, but I think I screamed in pain when the bullet hit me…or was it two bullets?  I’m not entirely sure.  Either way, that wasn’t very cool of me.  Guess I’m not going to be the hero in this story, he lamented as he struggled to get his bearings._

_And just how long had he been laying here?  A couple of minutes?  An hour?  What time was it anyway?  Dean didn’t know. He couldn’t coordinate turning his head enough to look at the watch on the end of the arm that he couldn’t seem to move.  It felt like the pain had been going on forever.  It could be midnight, it could be three in the morning.  I hope it’s midnight.  Three o’clock would be way more creepy.  He felt himself getting even more anxious at that thought._

_Really Dean?  Does it matter what time it is you idiot?  You are shot on the floor and who knows if you are even going to survive it.  Come on, come up with some kind of plan to save yourself.  Do something, his mind screamed.  But Dean couldn’t quite figure it all out as he struggled to keep a coherent thought.  And his body didn’t seem to be responding to the directions his brain was trying to give it, like none of his limbs would move, and his senses didn’t seem to be functioning properly.  Except his pain receptors, yeah they were working just fine._

_And didn’t that just figure, with the way his day had gone so far.  It started out shitty, and had only gone downhill from there.  Seems only logical he would end up shot and bleeding, all alone laying on the unforgiving floor, staring up at the hard eyes of a woman in a painting he could barely make out.  It was as if the woman in it was laughing at him and how pathetic he was._

_And holy hell it was cold!  At least he felt cold, colder than when he woke up in his apartment to get ready for work, only to realize that his heat wasn’t working.  And in the dead of winter in Vermont, that was definitely not a good thing.  So, he had left a message for his landlord, thankful that the man had been out of the office and that he didn’t actually have to speak with him.  Dean knew that his rent was a couple of days late and that he couldn’t pay it until he got paid on Friday._

_The fact was, he had really been struggling to pay all of his bills on time, ever since his roommate moved out.  Dean hadn’t exactly wanted a roommate, but he was determined to help put his little sister through college.  He had taken on a second job a few weeks ago, working part time at a gym, in addition to his fulltime job as a nighttime security guard at the local museum.  It made for a hectic schedule, but if he could hang in there a little bit longer, it should start to offset losing his roommate.  Or maybe he should just take Seth up on his offer to share an apartment._

_Seth was his best friend and co-worker, and the truth was, he had been struggling financially too since his girlfriend left him a couple of months ago.  She had just disappeared while Dean and Seth were at work one night.  Took a lot of their stuff, and almost all of their savings with her.  Yeah, maybe they could help each other out.  That was, of course if he survived this god-awful day._

_He hadn’t been able to shower, because it turned out the hot water wasn’t working either.  Then he had managed to spill the coffee he bought at the gas station all over himself on the way to work.  So, he hadn’t even had his caffeine fix and he reeked of coffee.  The spill had also made him a little bit late for work, as he had attempted to clean himself up, to no avail.  Normally, being late wouldn’t be too big of a deal, but for some reason one of the guys he was relieving was all bent out of shape about it.  Maybe he had plans or something, but it was only five minutes, so Dean thought it was a bit of an over-reaction._

_Thankfully, the dude seemed to relax about it before he left for the night.  Even brought Dean and Seth some hot chocolate on his way out, as a way of apologizing for overreacting.  Of course, that’s where Dean’s bad luck had once again reared its ugly head, causing him to spill Seth’s drink while he was reaching to adjust one of the monitors, so he could see it better.  Something seemed off about it, but he couldn’t put his finger on what was nagging at him.  He felt bad though for spilling Seth’s drink before he could even take a sip.  He had offered Seth his own drink, but Seth refused, explaining that he didn’t want it because Dean had stuck his half-eaten candy cane in it to give it some more flavor.  He wasn’t a huge hot chocolate fan, but since he hadn’t gotten to drink his coffee earlier, he thought he’d give it a try._

_Dean was letting the candy cane sit in it first though, when he again saw something strange on the monitor that just didn’t add up.  Sure, it looked like everything was fine, but there was a jump in the feed at a regular interval, almost like it was a recording instead of a live feed.  Seth thought he was seeing things, but told Dean if he was that worried about it, then he could just go check it out.  That camera feed was from one of the Special Collections rooms that had some valuable jewels and paintings in it.  Dean decided it wouldn’t hurt to check – but boy was he wrong about that._

_And that brought him back to where things currently stood at the moment, and the incredibly bad day he was having.  Unfortunately, it only seemed to be getting worse by the minute.  God, what a terrible, horrible, no good, really fucked up day.  Wasn’t there a children’s book about that or something?  Well, probably not the fucked up part, it was a children’s story after all, and they more than likely didn’t want to encourage that kind of language in small children.  Not that he himself hadn’t been well versed in those types of words when he was a kid, but…what the hell was the name of that book?  And why did he even care?_

_Dean would have laughed out loud at his ridiculous thoughts, if he could have managed it.  I mean really, here he was probably about to bleed to death on the floor and that’s what his woozy and pain riddled mind was thinking about?  That’s what’s bothering him?  The name of a damn kid’s book!  God, that was messed up.  No life flashing before his eyes, nor any insightful and prophetic moments of clarity.  Nope, his mind was focused on remembering the name of a children’s book.  Well, didn’t that just figure he thought, shortly before he lost consciousness._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_At first, Seth thought Dean was being a little paranoid when he went to check on the room.  Until he heard the gunshot._

“Oh Jesus!  What the hell?  Hang on Dean, I’m coming!” Seth promised, as he took off out of the control room. 

_If he had been thinking more clearly, he would have called the police, or at least grabbed a gun out of the safe.  He and Dean didn’t usually carry a weapon on duty, other than a night stick and some mace.  But they had access to more if they needed it.  Seth wasn’t thinking about any of that though.  He was just desperate to get to his friend.  He had just reacted without thinking when he heard the gunshot.  It was completely unprofessional, but that was his best friend out there, and he was obviously in trouble._

“Please God, let him be okay,” Seth pleaded as he made a mad dash for the small room of Special Collections.

_Luckily, his brain started working just enough to slow him down as he approached and stopped himself from bursting onto the scene.  Who knew what he could be walking into.  He needed some sort of plan, and to make one, he needed more information.  So, he peered through the window in the door, but didn’t see anyone.  No, wait, check that.  He saw a pair of boots sticking out on the ground from behind one of the displays.  Seth had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat when he recognized them as Dean’s._

“Screw this.  I’m going in there,” he declared to no one in particular as he attempted to sneak into the room.

_He paused briefly when he could hear voices carrying from the corridor on the opposite side of the room._

“What the hell man?  No one was supposed to get shot on this job!  You probably killed him!”

“Don’t you think I know that?  I didn’t mean to shoot him.  He tried to grab for my gun and it went off.  I don’t even know what he was doing there.  No one was supposed to be around.  But, we can’t figure it out now.  We have to get this stuff out of here.  The boss is expecting us.”

“What do we do about him?  Just leave him?  He saw us dude!”

“Yeah, well I don’t think he’s gonna live long enough to tell anyone.  And it’s not like he knows who we are.  So, unless you wanna go back and finish him off by shooting him in cold blood, I say we just get the hell out of here.”

“I’m not shooting anybody.  I didn’t even bring a gun.  But still, what if he makes it?”

“Would you relax.  Maybe this can actually work out in our favor.”

“How do you figure?”

“It might make it easier to frame him.  Him and his partner.  Wasn’t that part of the plan anyway?  To set them up to take the fall?”

“How exactly will we sell that?  I mean there’s no way he could steal anything in his condition.”

“I don’t know, maybe plant some of the crap we stole at his partner’s place.  And his fingerprints are the only ones on the gun, since we’re both wearing gloves.  Maybe we shoot off another round to make it look like he shot first.  Then there was a struggle for the gun, or some shit.  Make it look like an inside job.”

“It is an inside job.”

“Obviously, but right now nobody knows the boss is involved.  No way to tie him to it.”

“Okay, but who was the dude supposed to be shooting at, if we make it look like he fired off another round first?”

“I don’t know man.  I’m not the brains of this operation.  Maybe he decided to betray his partner and take the money for himself, even shot at him.  And then they struggled over the gun.”

“But what about…”

“Listen, I don’t have all the answers.  Maybe the boss will decide to take him out himself, or to make it look like he disappeared with the goods – dump the body, you know.  Or, like I said, plant some shit at the partners place.  Make him go down for the robbery and killing his buddy.  Whatever, we’ll let the boss decide.  I am sure he will think of something.  It’s all our asses on the line.  Now come on, we’re wasting time.  Let’s get out of here.”

_Seth waited just the briefest of moments after it sounded like the men had left before dashing over to his fallen friend.  What he saw when he got there shook him to his core.  Jesus, there was so much blood, and it looked like it was coming from Dean’s abdomen.  Dammit, aren’t the gut shots always the worst in all those action movies?  And Dean was obviously unconscious.  But he was still breathing, although it seemed labored and his pulse was weak.  Still Dean was a fighter and he was going to make it if Seth had anything to say about it._

“Okay buddy.  Time to get you out of here.  Everything’s going to be okay,” Seth reassured, as he tried to ignore the metallic smell of blood that wafted up to him as he tired to maneuver Dean so he could carry him.

_He would love to go get the first aid kit to at least maybe slow down the bleeding, but he didn’t dare risk leaving Dean.  So, he settled for tearing his shirt up and wrapping it tightly around the wound.  When he spotted the gun lying next to Dean, he remembered how the man had said that Dean’s prints were the only ones on it.  Impulsively, he snatched it up and tucked in behind his jeans.  Now, if he could only get Dean up and out to the car, he could figure out a way to get help.  Seth didn’t know if this “boss” of theirs was actually in the building, but he wasn’t waiting around to find out._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Seth drove to the hospital in a state of utter panic.  It was everything he could do to remember to slow down enough to take the routes necessary to get there.  He could barely remember how he managed to get Dean’s 6’4” frame out of the museum and into his car, and he definitely didn’t know how he was managing to make his way to the hospital.  His thoughts had been plagued with worry for his friend’s life, as various scenarios that he couldn’t seem to stop had played through his mind as he drove._

_What if Dean didn’t make it?  Dean, the man who was a best friend to Seth, a fierce protector to his little sister, and a good man just trying to do his job.  He didn’t deserve to die.  Oh God, how would he tell Dean’s sister if he didn’t make it?  Seth was also fighting back the feelings of guilt over not believing Dean when he said he thought something was off with the monitor.  Maybe if he had believed him, gone with him, suggested he take a weapon, done anything differently, Dean might not be bleeding to death in his back seat.  But how could he have known something this horrific would happen?_

_No, no, no.  Dean wasn’t going to die.  He was going to live.  Seth repeated this mantra over and over again as he made his mindless trek to the hospital.  He wasn’t a religious man, but he had prayed and promised any manner of good behavior and favors to God if He would just let Dean live.  Meanwhile, Dean continued to lose blood at what, to Seth, was an alarming rate, his blood seeming to cover the back seats.  Seth was shocked, but incredibly relieved to notice he was still breathing._

_Seth had to focus on that – he was still breathing, so there was still time to get help.  He just had to keep himself together long enough to do that.  Think about Dean and be the support that he needs right now.  Believe that everything will be alright, and not leave Dean’s side until he was out of the woods and on his way to a full recovery.  Yes, that Seth could do.  He would stay by Dean’s side, remind him of what he had to live for, and let him know how much the people who loved him needed him to fight._

_Finally, Seth saw the hospital ahead of him.  They had made it, and Dean was still alive.  Maybe they had finally managed some good luck.  No sooner had he had the thought than he heard a voice crackle over the police scanner he had in his car.  He had at one point been obsessed with becoming a cop, but that ship had long-since sailed.  For some reason, he had kept the scanner though, and he was glad he had because if the voice squawking through the scanner could be believed, a BOLO had been put out for his car, and he and Dean were now deemed persons of interest in the museum robbery._

_How the hell had that happened so quickly, Seth wondered as he turned into the parking lot.  The words ‘inside job’ came clamoring back to his mind as he realized someone really was doing their damnedest to set them up.  He knew it was a possibility, but just never thought it could happen so quickly.  They must have made the call as soon as he left with Dean, hell, maybe even while he was still wrestling Dean into the car._

“Shit, shit, fuck.  Now what the hell do I do?” Seth asked of Dean, even though he hadn’t once regained consciousness.  “If I take you in there, one or both of us could go down for the robbery.  If I don’t take you in there, you’ll die for sure.” 

_And when he thought about it like that, there really was no decision to be made.  Dean’s life was worth whatever risk they would have to take – anything just to be sure that Dean would live.  Then they would deal with the fallout.  Hopefully Dean would be so happy to be alive that he would forgive Seth for making a decision that could land them both in a major shit storm.  But there really wasn’t another option, at least not one that he could see.  His decision made, Seth jumped out of the car and was just starting to haul Dean’s limp body out of the backseat when he spotted two young women, dressed in what appeared to be nurses’ scrubs, leaving through one of the exits and approaching a car near where Seth was parked._

_All of sudden, Seth could see another option.  One where he didn’t have to get carted off to jail and leave Dean alone to die in the hospital.  A new, extremely ill-advised and reckless plan began to form in his mind.  It was something his rational mind would never have considered a day ago, even an hour ago.  But Seth was no longer thinking rationally, and now, there it was.  A way to save Dean’s life, be able to stay with him, and possibly buy them both some time to sort out how to prove their innocence._

_Ironically, Dean, if he recovered, would probably be more upset with him for going through with this plan than the one that involved a possible stint in prison if they went in the hospital.  But they were running out of options, and Seth was staunchly ignoring the screams of protests that were emanating from deep within his conscience.  This might be the only way to save Dean that didn’t involve both of them landing in prison.  Of course, Seth could still end up there if he went through with this hairbrained idea, but Dean would be alive and free, and that is what really mattered.  And maybe, just maybe, he could figure out a way to come out of this okay on the other side, sort it all out afterwards so that neither one of them did jail time.  He was probably in denial about that, but that slim glimmer of hope is what propelled him forward.  Without allowing himself another second to think about the crime he was about to commit, Seth grabbed the gun he had tossed in the passenger seat earlier, tucked it into the back of his pants under his sweater, and strode purposely towards the two women.  God forgive him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“You’ve got to help me, please!” Seth begged, not even having to fake the desperation in his voice as he spoke to the two women.

“You’re bleeding,” the brunette responded, alarm and sympathy in her eyes.  “You need to get inside.”

“No, no.  It’s not my blood.  It’s my friends.  Please, you have to help me.  I can’t get him out of the car on my own.”

“Someone from the ER can help you sir, just go in and talk to them,” the blond suggested, giving her friend a look that said let’s stay away from the crazy guy.

“You don’t understand, I don’t think he has that long.  Please, there’s blood everywhere.  You have to help me!” Seth continued to beg.

“I’m not sure…”

“Please, just help me get him out of the car.  I can carry him after that.  I’m begging you.  His life could depend on it,” Seth pleaded, giving them both his most desperate, yet non-threatening look.

“Renee, come on, let’s just help him get his friend out of the car,” the brunette suggested before Seth watched the two of them have a silent conversation with their eyes.  He wasn’t certain, but he thought the blond caved.

“Fine.  But we’re just helping you get him out of the car.  That’s it.”

“Absolutely.  Thank you so much!  He’s just over here,” Seth replied, once again not allowing himself to think about what he had to do next.

_As the three of them approached Seth’s car, he made sure that the girls were in front of him and couldn’t see the gun as he tugged open the back door._

“Holy shit man.  Your friend’s in bad shape,” the blond proclaimed as she leaned forward into the car for a closer look.

“I know, and I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry, what do you mean?  Did you do this to him?” the blond asked, a look of horror crossing her face.

“What?  No, of course I didn’t!” Seth shouted.

“Then why are you sorry?” the brunette wanted to know.

“I’m really sorry that I have to do this, but I don’t have a choice,” Seth replied before pulling out his gun and pointing it at the brunette.

“What the fuck are you doing?” the blond asked.  “We said we would help you!”

“I know, but I can’t take my friend in there, so you two are just gonna have to help me take care of him.”

“R-Renee, let’s just d-do what he says,” her friend pleaded.

“Okay, okay.  Just don’t shoot her.  What do you want us to do?”

“I want _you_ to get in there with him.  Use whatever you can from my glove compartment to try and stop the bleeding and keep him alive.”

“What are you going to do?” Renee wanted to know.

“Your friend and I are gonna take a quick trip back into the hospital to get more supplies.  Now, what will we need?”

“I don’t know.  Jesus, I’m not a doctor,” Renee replied defiantly.

“Well, you’d better figure it out real fast,” Seth replied, grabbing ahold of the brunette and poking the gun into her side, as he swallowed the bile that was rising in his stomach at his actions.  “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to your friend.”

“Alright, alright.  Don’t hurt her.  Just let me think for a second.  We’ll need something to dig out the bullet with, something to sterilize the wound, stuff for stitching him up, pain meds, antibiotics, and maybe an IV.  He probably needs a transfusion.  He’s lost so much blood, but I’m not sure we can get our hands on blood for that.”

“What if you take mine?  We have the same blood type – found that out one time when we donated blood.”

“Yeah, that could work, as long as we get what we need for the transfusion.  Do you know what to get for that?” Renee asked her friend.

“Y-yeah.  I think so,” the brunette said, speaking up for the first time since Seth started making his plan.  _She looked absolutely terrified, and Seth felt like the biggest son-of-a-bitch ever for causing her to face that kind of fear._

“Okay, so then here’s the plan.  You, Renee.  You stay with my friend…Jon,” Seth said, making up a fake name for Dean.  “Do not let him die.  If he’s not breathing when we get back, I can’t be responsible for what I might do to you or your friend,” Seth threatened.   _God, he sounded like the asshole in a cheesy action movie.  He wasn’t even sure where this was coming from and was a little freaked out that he even had the capacity to behave this way._

“I’ll do everything I can.  I promise,” Renee replied calmly, although if looks could kill, Seth would be dead multiple times over by now.

“Good.  Now you, what’s your name?”

“I’m C-Cathy.”

“Cathy.  Okay Cathy, here’s how we are going to play this.  I am your new boyfriend, …Tyler,” Seth explained, using a fake name for himself as well.

“But I don’t have a boyfriend,” Cathy whispered, almost in shock.

“Well, you do now.  So, I am your boyfriend and I came to pick you up from work.  But you forgot something in your locker.  Let’s say your cell phone, and you decided to just give me a quick tour of where you work while you go get it.  I don’t care what lies you have to tell once we get in there, but we _will_ come back out of there with those supplies one way or another.  If you empty your backpack, we can use that to carry the supplies back out without being noticed.  And you had better sell it, because if you let on in any way what’s really happening, you’ll be dead before you know what hit you.  Cause if you don’t help me, Jon dies, and if he dies, I’ve got nothing to live for anyway.  Same goes for you blondie.  If you try to alert anyone you need help while we’re gone, and anyone but you is waiting for us when we get back, your friend here gets it.  I’m not messing around.  Now both of you, give me your cell phones,” Seth demanded, and the girls handed them over.  _Not knowing what else to do, Seth turned the phones off and then smashed them oh the ground._   _Jesus, what the fuck was he doing?  But it was too late to turn back now, so Seth just pushed forward with his plan._

“Alright ladies, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Seth has taken drastic measures to save Dean. Has he made the right decision, or has he just make things irrevocably worse?

Chapter 5

_The short trip across the parking lot and to the hospital entrance was surprisingly easy and uneventful.  Still, Seth could feel Cathy shaking as he walked with her in front of him and kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her from bolting.  He felt like a monster, but he was all-in now.  There was no turning back._

“Now, when we get inside, we are going to stroll right in like we have every right to be there.  You are just an employee who has forgotten her phone.  Nothing strange about that.  And I am going to put my arm around you since I am your boyfriend.  That, and it will keep you from getting any ideas about making a break for it.”

“I w-won’t try anything.  I s-swear,” Cathy uttered, continuing to sound terrified.

“And you are going to have to do something about sounding so afraid of me.  I am supposed to be your boyfriend.  So, channel your inner actress and pretend you actually like me.  At least don’t look at me like I am the devil incarnate.  That will only make people worry that you have some overbearing, scary, and possibly abusive asshole boyfriend, and could lead to questions.  Remember we are very happy together, so you had better act like it.  Your life depends on it.”

“I will.  I can do this,” Cathy responded sounding more sure of herself.

“So where do we have to go to get these supplies?” I asked as we began making our way down the first corridor.

“There is a supply closet near the ER that has most of what we will need.  I will have to get the antibiotics and pain killers from a different spot.”

“Which place is closer?”

“The one with the antibiotics.”

“Fine, let’s get those first,” I said hoping and praying we could pull off this ruse.

“Umm, okay.  But it may not be easy.  We might need some kind of distraction since I can’t come up with any good reason why I should be anywhere near the prescriptions.”

“Okay, a distraction.  Is the person we need to distract someone you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then you will start off by introducing me and going with our cover story about forgetting your phone.  You can leave me with your friend to get to know them better since you have to go back in the women’s locker room and I obviously can’t go with you.  Can you do that?”

“I think so.”

“Come on then, let’s make this quick.”

“There she is.  That’s Denise.  She’s the one I need to get past to the room behind the desk.”

“Alright then, here goes nothing,” I said under my breath as I tucked Cathy more closely to my body as we began the charade.  It would be an absolute miracle if we pulled this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to set up the next one. How will Cathy do with her part in this charade? Will she be able to overcome her nerves and help them get back to Dean with everything they need? Feel free to let me know what you think.   
>  Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Baby, hurry up.  We have a dinner reservation,” I said, increasing the volume of my voice enough to be overheard as we strode closer to Denise.

“I know Tyler, but I can’t go without my phone until my next shift,” Cathy replied calmly.  “Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take me long to go get it.”

“Can I come with you?  I haven’t seen you all week.”

“I left it in the locker room and there could be people changing in there.”

“I could handle that,” I said with a smirk, actually flirting a little.

“Babe, stop saying stuff like that.  Denise here might think you are serious,” Cathy responded flirting right back.

_What the hell was happening?  I didn’t know how I was pulling this off, but Cathy, holy shit.  It was like she had turned into a completely different person.  I was seriously impressed.  Gone was the shy and terrified woman, and in her place was a relaxed and flirtatious girlfriend.  Maybe she had been the star of her school drama club or something I thought before realizing that my mind was wandering.  I gave my head a slight shake to snap myself out of it._

“Hi Denise.  Sorry about him, please don’t take him seriously.  He’s just an idiot and doesn’t really have a filter.”

“An idiot?  Come on baby, how can you say that about your boyfriend.  And I have a filter, I just choose not to use it sometimes.”

“Anyway, like I said, sorry Denise.  This is Tyler, my boyfriend.  Tyler, this is Denise.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Denise,” I greeted.

“You too,” she responded, coming out from behind the desk to say hello.

“So, what are you doing back here?” she asked.  “I thought you and Renee left already.”

“We did, but when I walked out with her, this guy was here waiting for me with a surprise dinner invitation.  And we were about to leave, but then I realized that I forgot my phone.  I think I left it in the locker room.  Of course, Tyler decided it was the perfect time for me to show him where I work.  You mind keeping him out of trouble for me while I go get it?  I shouldn’t be gone long.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Thanks Denise.  You’re the best.”

“So, how long have you and Cathy been friends?” I asked, trying to keep Denise distracted and facing towards me, away from the storage room.  _I could see Cathy sneaking back from the hall she pretended to go down and making her way behind the desk.  I just prayed that she could handle this and that it didn’t blow up in our face._

“I met her a couple of years ago, when I started working here.  She’s really sweet.”

“I couldn’t agree more.  The fact that she puts up with me is proof of that,” I joked.

“How long have you two been together?  I don’t think I have heard her talk about you before.”

“We’ve been seeing each other for a few months, but we don’t always get to spend a lot of time together because of our work schedules.  She’s often getting off of work right when I am heading in.  I often work an overnight shift.  Anyway, that’s what this midnight dinner is about.  Just trying to spend time with her.”

“That’s sweet,” Denise replied as I frantically wracked my brain for more to talk about, since Cathy was still in the storage closet and I had no idea how much longer she would be.  “Well, Cathy should be back any minute and I should probably get back behind the desk,” she said, starting to turn around.

“Wait,” I said desperately.  “Could you point me in the direction of a vending machine?  I know we are about to go to dinner, but I am really thirsty and could use a drink.”

“Sure,” she said turning back towards me.  Whew, mission accomplished I thought.  “There is a vending machine just down this hallway,” she said as she walked me over to the end of a hallway and pointed.  _Luckily it was across from the one Cathy had pretended to go down.  I was about to try and think up another lie to distract her when I saw Cathy come out of the door and move in front of the desk.  Thank God!  Hopefully she got everything we needed._

“Oh good, you’re back.  Denise was just showing me where I can get a drink.”

“But aren’t we headed to dinner?” Cathy asked, not missing a beat.

“Yeah, but I’m really thirsty.”

“Well, we can’t have that now can we,” Cathy said all smiles.  “Thanks Denise.  I’ll take it from here.”

“No problem.  And it was nice to meet you Tyler.”

“Nice to meet you too.  I am glad Cathy works with someone who is so friendly and helpful,” I said hoping a little flattery would help prevent her from getting suspicious.

“Aww, thank you.  You two have fun on your date.”

“We always do,” I replied smugly and wiggling my eyebrows, as Cathy elbowed me in the ribs.

“Come on you idiot, let’s go before you wear out your welcome.”

“Could never happen babe,” I replied as we made our way down the hallway.  _I just hoped this was the direction we needed to go in next and that we could get the rest of the things we needed quickly.  At this point, I wasn’t even sure if Dean would still be with us by the time we got back._

“So, um, the rest of the stuff should be in another supply closet just down this hallway,” Cathy said tentatively.  _It was unbelievable.  Now that she was no longer playing the part of my girlfriend, she went back to being the soft spoken and completely terrified woman she had been in the parking lot.  I had so many questions about that, but now wasn’t the time to casually ask if she had any acting experience._

“Good, the sooner we get back to Jon the better,” I replied as we both entered the storage closet.

_Cathy began whipping around the small, enclosed area, gathering materials quickly and efficiently, like her life depended on it.  Which, I disgustedly realized, I had made her believe that it did.  I am going to hell for this for sure._

“That’s it, I’ve got everything,” she said, breaking me out of my thoughts.  _Then, just as we were about to leave the closet, the door began to open.  Not having more than a second to act, I quickly grabbed Cathy and whispered in her ear._

“Just play along with this,” I said before I leaned in and brushed my lips up against hers.

_She reacted on instinct and was pushing me away as the door opened fully._

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Cathy asked desperately.

“That’s what I want to know,” a new voice said as Cathy and I broke more fully apart.  _I wasn’t sure if I was more relieved or anxious to discover that the intruder was Denise._

“I am sorry.  This was totally my fault Denise.  Sorry baby.  I know you told me not to, but I just couldn’t resist pulling you in here and trying for a kiss.  I feel like we haven’t seen each other in forever,” I stammered, giving my most pathetic looking puppy dog eyes and hoping Denise might buy my explanation.

“That is what the date is for Tyler.  I can’t believe you tried something like that here – the place where I work.  I am so humiliated,” Cathy said, shooting me a look that went well beyond irritated.

“I said I was sorry.  It will never happen again.  Can we please just go on our date now?”

“I am not so sure that I feel like going at the moment.  I could get in huge trouble for this,” Cathy said, darting her eyes towards Denise.

“Look, no harm was done, so I don’t think anyone besides the three of us needs to know about it,” Denise said, taking pity on me and the look of absolute remorse that I legitimately had on my face.

“Really?  You won’t tell anyone?” Cathy asked hopefully.

“I won’t say anything.  Just be sure your boyfriend here doesn’t try anything like that again.  And maybe forgive him for it.  He seems really sorry, and he did come to surprise you with a date.”

“Thank you so much Denise.  We really appreciate it,” I said as I hustled Cathy out of the closet and back to the car.  _Whew, that was way too close.  Thank goodness Cathy’s reaction was so perfect and believable.  It hadn’t been exactly what I was going for when I decided to kiss her, but it couldn’t have worked out any better.  Now to go save my friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they have all of the supplies they need to save Dean, but what will they find when they get back to the car? Please feel free to leave comments or Kudos. They are much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Renee was starting to panic a bit back in the car with Dean.  It seemed like Cathy had been gone an awfully long time with that vile man.  Speaking of vile men, she glanced down at the one in front of her as she continued to apply pressure to the wound.  At least this one wasn’t guilty of kidnapping her.  Not yet anyway.  Although she was becoming a bit worried he might not live long enough to be guilty of anything.  Not that she should feel obligated to care about him, but the asshole who had abducted Cathy said their lives depended on his survival.  And there was some part of her that couldn’t help but view him as one of her patients.  She was a nurse after all and saving lives was part of what she did and who she was.  But that wasn’t gonna happen for this poor bastard if they didn’t get back with those supplies real soon she thought as she checked the man’s pulse one again.  It was still there but was getting weaker by the minute.  Man, this guy must be one stubborn SOB.  He was really fighting to live she thought helplessly as he started to moan quietly._

“Hey, Jon.  You’re going to be okay.  Are you awake?  Can you talk to me?” she asked hopefully.

_He simply groaned in response.  She decided to try to rouse him one more time._

“Jon, can you hear me?”

“No, get away from me,” Dean objected, although his voice was so weak and quiet that she could barely hear him.

“It’s okay Jon.  I’m not going to hurt you.  I am a nurse and I am here to help you.”

“No, please.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean it.”  _Renee froze at that.  What was he apologizing about?  Was it about whatever had gotten him shot in the first place?  Just what had he done?_

“Jon, why are you sorry?”

“Sorry Mom.  Please don’t lock me in there.  I’ll be good I promise.  Please,” he whimpered.

_It wasn’t until that moment that Renee realized the man was still unconscious.  Whatever this was about, it didn’t sound good._

“No one is going to lock you up anywhere Jon.  You are safe,” she murmured.

“Please no,” he continued, and Renee was truly at a loss about what to do. 

_It was obviously taking what little energy this man had left for him to engage in this imaginary argument.  And he needed all his energy just to hang on.  Deciding she had to try something to get him to relax, Renee placed a hand on his head and gently stroked his hair.  Miraculously, this seemed to work as he settled down somewhat, giving a few more grunts and groans before quieting down altogether.  Renee felt incredibly relieved at first, but then worried that maybe he had died and that was why he stopped making noise.  She frantically reached for the spot on his neck to feel for a pulse and sagged with relief when she found it.  Now if only Cathy and Tyler would get back here.  Seconds later, as if conjured by her thoughts, the doors to the car opened and both Cathy and Tyler got in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed getting Renee's perspective. Please feel free to leave comments or Kudos. They are much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“It took you guys long enough,” Renee snapped, forgetting for a moment that she was definitely not the one in charge.  “I don’t know how much longer he can hold on.”

“Well, you had better figure out how to save him.  We got everything you said.  So how do you want to do this?” Seth asked as he got behind the wheel and started the car, anxious to get out of there before someone noticed them and became suspicious.

“Just give me a second to think,” Renee bit back.

“You just said you don’t know how much longer De-, err Jon, has left.  What are you waiting for?” Seth snapped.

“Listen, if I don’t do this right, he will die anyway, so chill out and stop telling me what to do.  It’s not helping,” Renee scolded.

“Fine, whatever, just save him,” Seth pleaded, the biting tone suddenly gone from his voice.

“How can I help?” Cathy asked, speaking up for the first time since they had gotten back in the car as she emptied all of the supplies from her backpack.

_She was sitting up front with Seth and Renee remained in the back with Dean._

“Okay, so I think we need to get some blood in him right away, or we could lose him no matter what we do,” Renee said, having come to a decision about how to proceed.  “Then I can deal with removing the bullet.”

“How do you want to do the transfusion? I mean we got the stuff, but this isn’t exactly the best set-up,” Cathy wondered.

“I am going to guess that you aren’t willing to pull over or anything?” Renee responded, addressing Seth.

“You are correct.  I don’t want to stop.  I need to get us somewhere safe.  But I will if you think I have too.  Whatever it takes to save him,” Seth trailed off and Cathy almost found herself feeling sorry for him.  Renee, however, was not moved.

“Well then, I guess we have to make the best of it,” she began as she took charge of the situation.  “Cathy, I need you to insert the IV on your end into Tyler and then focus on keeping his arm elevated.  Use whatever you can to keep it stable.  Tyler, you will have to drive with just one hand because the other one needs to stay as still as you can make it.”

“Got it.”

“Okay, I am going to work on this end with Jon and once we are ready, we can get the transfusion started.  Just let me know when you are done on your end.”

_The next several minutes were filled with a wave of activity as everyone silently did their part in the procedure, each one with different thoughts swirling through their heads.  Seth was just trying to keep himself from thinking about everything he had done and the fact that he could now put kidnapper on his resume.  He just couldn’t believe that he was the choreographer of all of this mayhem.  And of course, his thoughts kept returning to his friend, who was fighting for his life in the backseat.  He had to make it.  All of this just couldn’t be for nothing.  He was also desperately trying to figure out where they could go that would be safe and buy them some time.  It was a lot to process, and he practically sagged with relief when an idea came to him about where they could go._

_Meanwhile, Cathy had gotten a line secured in Seth’s arm and was currently watching Renee in the back seat.  Cathy was in absolute awe of how composed and in charge her friend appeared to be.  She wished she felt that confident about what to do, especially when it wasn’t just the man’s life they were trying to save.  Tyler had made it clear that their lives were in jeopardy too.  Although, he had yet to do anything to actually hurt either one of them and had even seemed kind of gentle when he had his arm around her earlier.  Not to mention that his loyalty to his friend was almost touching and made him seem kind of sweet.  Of course, there was also the fact that he had pulled a gun on her and Renee and threatened their lives pretty convincingly.  It was like he was two different people.  Trying to rid herself of those confusing thoughts, Cathy shook her head briefly, and attempted to just stay focused on what Renee was doing, so she could be ready when called upon._

_Renee was working quickly in the backseat to sterilize and prepare a spot on Dean’s arm for the line to be placed.  Once she did that, she glanced at the center console and saw that Cathy had done her part already.  She was proud of how her friend was handling things, but she also knew how terrified she was.  Renee was trying to remain calm and confident for Cathy’s benefit.  And she really didn’t want to upset the idiot with the gun by letting his friend die.  But she also truly felt a desperate need to save the man lying next to her, even if she couldn’t explain why._

“Okay, I think it’s time to get the transfusion started.  As soon as we see it is working, I will need all of the materials to start digging out that bullet and then to stitch Jon up when I’m done.  Cathy, if you can hand me what I need, when I need it, that would be great since I don’t really have a lot of room to maneuver back here.”

“I can do that.  Whatever you need.”

“Okay, then here goes nothing,” Renee said as she began the transfusion.  Thankfully it seemed to be working, as the blood flowed out of Seth and into Dean.  When Renee thought he had gotten enough blood, she stopped the transfusion and prepared to remove the bullet.

“Now for the painful part.  I wish I could give him some pain killers, but I don’t see how we can get them in him since I can’t get him to wake up, and I would rather wait to get an IV going until we are settled somewhere.  We’ll just have to hope he doesn’t regain consciousness while I am doing this.”

“Jon’s tough.  He can take a lot of pain.  Just do what you need to do,” Seth encouraged.

“Okay, but if he wakes up, you might need to pull over and help me hold him down until we can explain what’s happening and get some pain killers in him.”

“We’ll deal with that if we need to.  Just get it done,” Seth replied before Renee made the incision, resulting in a hissing sound from Dean.

“I’m sorry Jon, I know it hurts,” Renee reassured as she continued to work.

“Do we need to stop?  Is he awake?” Seth asked desperately from the front seat.

“I don’t think so.  I think he feels it on some level, but he is still out,” Renee answered as she continued to search for the bullet, prompting further response from Dean.

“No, please.”

“Oh God, he is awake.  Tyler, pull over,” Cathy said frantically.

“Hang on.  I don’t think he’s awake,” Renee calmly responded.

“But he just,” Cathy began.

“I know.  He did this before.  He wasn’t awake though.”

“Stop.  Please.” Jon murmured, a bit more forcefully this time.  While Seth and Cathy seemed to be alarmed by this, it only served to reassure Renee that the blood transfusion must have helped.  He seemed to have a little more energy.

“It’s okay Jon.  You’re okay,” Renee said softly.

“Don’t hurt her, jus’ come ‘n get me,” Jon mumbled.

“See, he’s not awake.  He’s having some kind of conversation in his mind or a dream, or something,” Renee explained.

“Jus’ go Katie, get away from ‘em.  I kin, take it,” Jon slurred.

“Shh.  Katie’s fine.  Don’t worry,” Renee cooed as Seth looked at her curiously in the rearview mirror.

“Do you even know who Katie is?” he asked.

“Of course I don’t.  How would I know that?” Renee snapped in a tone that was nothing like the soothing one she had just used with Dean.

“I don’t know, I just…it sounded like you knew what you were talking about.”

“I am just trying to keep him calm,” Renee explained as Dean’s rambling became incoherent and shifted to sounds of pain and discomfort.  “The only thing that worked before was running my hands through his hair, but since my hands are a little busy right now, I have to try to just do it with just my voice.  Is that okay with you?”

_Seth didn’t answer.  He figured it was rhetorical anyway.  Dean was obviously reliving something from his childhood with his sister.  Seth knew that, but he had no idea what Cathy and Renee were making of Dean’s ramblings.  He was contemplating whether or not it was any of their business when Renee cried out triumphantly._

“I got it.  The bullet is out!”

“Oh, thank god.  Thank you,” Seth replied, feeling extremely relieved.

“Don’t thank me yet, I still have to stich him up and then hope he got enough blood from you to pull through.  He’s not out of the woods yet, so if you think we can stop sometime soon, I can get an IV going, and give him some antibiotics and fluids.”

“I have a spot in mind.  We should be there in about ten minutes,” Seth replied, having decided to take them to a cabin his friend Roman had in the woods.

“The sooner the better,” Renee responded as she began stitching up her incision.

_When she was done, she used some disinfectant to wash off her hands and then started running her hands through Dean’s hair once again and spoke to him softly.  This immediately quieted Dean, much to Seth’s surprise and he continued to check on him in the mirror.  The rest of the car ride was silent, as they all hoped and prayed for Dean’s survival, even if they all had different motives for doing so._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or Kudos. They are much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_When they arrived at the cabin, Seth got out first in search of the keys he knew were hidden under a statue on the front porch.  One key was to get in the cabin and another was a skeleton key that locked and unlocked all of the doors in the cabin from the outside.  Seth almost laughed as he recalled how he and Dean had teased Roman relentlessly about how his grandfather must have had some shady intentions for the cabin when he built it to lock the bedroom door from the outside.  Like he might have brought poor unsuspecting women out to his cabin in the woods and then locked them up so they couldn’t escape.  Roman had just laughed and then casually said something about that being how his father was conceived.  And he had said it with such a straight face, that Seth and Dean had almost believed him.  But then he had cracked a smile and they had all gotten a pretty good laugh out of it._

_Seth never could have imagined then that he himself would one day kidnap a woman, or in this case two women, and potentially use the cabin to keep them locked up.  This whole situation was just crazy, and he hated playing the bad guy.  Maybe he could ease off of that a bit.  After all, the bullet was out and they were kind of in the middle of nowhere.  But he still needed the girls to stay, at least until Dean was fully awake and alert.  Perhaps he should wait on being friendly until then, even if it made him feel like a monster.  Whatever, he couldn’t waste time thinking about that, or how much Roman would tear him a new one when he found out what Seth was using his cabin for.  No, right now he had to get everyone inside so blondie could get an IV started to hopefully get Dean more fully back among the living._

“Okay, so I unlocked the door and lit a few candles,” Seth said as he returned to the car, putting the keys to the car and the cabin in his front pockets, where he felt pretty confident neither woman was willing to go to get to them.  “I will carry Jon in and get him set up in the bedroom.  You two can bring in all of the medical supplies and then get that IV started.  We will have to use the light from a couple of candles that I lit and the flashlight app on my phone since the power is off.”

_Renee simply glared back at him in response to the directive, but Cathy gave a brief nod to indicate that they would do as they were told.  It didn’t take them long to get Dean settled on the bed in the cabin’s only bedroom and Renee quickly got to work on placing the IV, as Cathy prepared the fluids, antibiotics and pain medicine.  It was a little more challenging with the limited lighting, but eventually they had the IV in place and the medicine began flowing.  Once that was done, an awkward tension settled over the group._

“So, what happens now?” Cathy asked timidly. 

“What happens now is that you and I are getting the fuck out of here,” Renee insisted.  “There is nothing more we can do for your friend, so I think it’s time you let us go.”

“Now hang on a second.  There might not be anything you can do for him at the moment, but we don’t know what’s going to happen.  He could have some type of complication, need more blood, or get an infection.  I need you two here in case any of those things happen.  We need to see what he’s like when he wakes up,” he replied firmly.  “If he wakes up,” he mumbled, much less confidently.

“He will wake up,” Cathy promised, even though she wasn’t sure why she felt the need to reassure him.  “Renee has done everything she possibly could for him.”

“So, I guess that brings us back to what happens now?” Renee asked.

“Now I am going to go fire up the generator, so we have some power and I can turn the water back on.  Then I plan on running to the store in the town we passed about seven miles ago.  Might grab some firewood to help get the place warmed up when I get back.”

“And just what hell are we supposed to do while you are doing all of that?” Renee snapped.

“Okay, so you’re not gonna like this, but I am going to need to lock you both in the room with Jon.”

“You going to what?” Renee protested.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t just leave you here without locking you up.  You could both be gone by the time I got back and then what would I do?  And you need to be where you can help Jon if he needs it.”

“Tyler, we don’t really have anywhere to go.  It is the middle of the night and freezing outside.  And, as you said, the nearest town is like seven miles away,” implored Cathy.

“Are you seriously trying to reason with this asshole?” Renee asked incredulously.

“Listen Renee, I don’t think calling me names is really going to help your case here.  And _you_ might stay here without being locked up,” Seth said to Cathy, “but I don’t think blondie here would stay for a single second after I was out the door.  No, I need you both locked up.”

“Just how do you plan to do that anyway?” Renee asked sarcastically.

“Actually, the doors lock from the outside and the windows are bolted shut, with double-paned glass.  Now of course you might be thinking that you can just break the window, which maybe you could, but then you are opening up my friend here to the cold and possibly attacks from wild animals, especially if they smell blood.  And you may hate my guts, but believe it or not, this man has done absolutely nothing wrong and you could be leaving him to die, either from complications, from the cold, or even wild animals.  Now I don’t know if that matters to either of you, but I suspect at least one of you has a heart and doesn’t want that to happen,” he finished, looking pointedly at Cathy when he said the last part.

“Yeah, because I am so inspired to care about you and your buddy.  He may not have kidnapped us, but I can only imagine what he did to get himself shot.  That, and he is friends with you, so that kind of tells me he doesn’t have very good judgement and is probably just as big of an asshole.”

“Alright, that’s enough blondie.  Do you really want me to take Cathy with me as an insurance policy?” Seth threatened, as Renee’s face paled and she relented.

“That’s what I thought.  So, the two of you are going to be good little girls and stay here like I told you.  But I am taking your jackets with me, just in case you think breaking the window and hiking to safety is the way to go.  It is like negative three degrees out there, so good luck with that.  It will be cold in here for a bit, but there are a few blankets in the closet, and it should start warming up as soon as I get the generator going.  Now, when I come back I expect you all to be here and Jon to still be alive.  Got it?”

“We got it Tyler.  We won’t go anywhere,” Cathy offered quietly.

“Good.  Now is there anything I should get for Jon while I’m out?”

“We’re going to need some gauze and bandages to dress his wound, something to sterilize the area, and maybe some over-the-counter pain killers because we have used up what we had,” Renee answered, surprising Seth a little with the lack of venom in her voice.

“Okay.  What can I get for the two of you?”

“What do you mean?” Cathy asked.

“I mean, like food-wise.  Is there stuff you can’t eat?  Like food allergies or something?”

“Like you really care?” Renee muttered.

“I may or may not care about providing you with a five-course meal, but I don’t know how long we will be here, and I need you to keep up your strength.  Not to mention, I don’t need either one of you going into anaphylactic shock or anything.”

“Neither one of us has food allergies, and we aren’t really picky eaters,” Cathy answered.  “But a few toiletries would be nice.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Seth replied, before locking them both in and making his way out to start up the generator, all the while praying that he wasn’t making another colossal mistake by leaving them both here.

_Only time would tell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next chapter, Dean finally wakes up. How will he react? What he will think of all this? As always, please feel free to leave comments and Kudos. They are greatly appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“So, what do we do now?” Cathy asked after Seth left them.

“I don’t know.  Just stay here and watch Jon, I guess,” Renee replied defeatedly.

“Seriously?  You aren’t sitting there thinking of ways we can escape?”

“I would love to, but the asshole was right about how cold it is outside, and since we have absolutely no idea which way to even start walking, I don’t think we can risk it.  And honestly, I wouldn’t try anything even if we knew we could make it.”

“Wow.  I’m surprised.  I thought I was going to have to talk you down from trying some crazy, hairbrained scheme.”

“Well, several plans have crossed my mind,” Renee said with a smirk that faded quickly.  “But I wasn’t actually going to try any of them.  I just wanted Tyler to know how pissed off I am at this whole situation, and maybe make him worry about what I might do while he’s gone.  He was right though, about Jon still needing our help.  I don’t want to escape at the possible expense of his life.  In fact, I never had any intention of trying to escape, despite what Tyler thinks of me.  I just don’t think I could live with myself if Jon didn’t make it because we chose to abandon him,” she said, trailing off quietly as she looked down at him.

“Okay, now I know something is off with you.  Since when do you give a shit what happens to a stranger?  I’m usually the bleeding heart here, and it’s obvious you have no love for Tyler.  So, what gives?  Why do you care what happens to Jon?”

“Honestly, I don’t even know myself.  I just know that I don’t want to let him die.  I can’t explain it, and quite frankly it pisses me off.”

“Give yourself a break.  It’s okay to care about other people.  I mean, you are a nurse, and he is kind of like your patient.  So, I guess it makes sense you want him to make it out of this alive.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s all it is,” Renee answered softly, not sure if she was lying to her friend or just to herself.  “Anyway, how are you doing with all this?” she asked, changing the subject.  “I could tell you were terrified when Tyler took you back into the hospital.”

“Yeah, I was.  And I’m still not sure about all this.  But at least we are okay for the moment.  I mean I know we are locked in this cabin, but we aren’t in any immediate danger and Tyler hasn’t actually done anything to hurt us.  I am starting to wonder if he isn’t quite the hardened criminal he is pretending to be.  I mean, offering us blankets to keep warm, asking us what we wanted to eat, apologizing to us for locking us in here.  Something doesn’t add up.”

“You aren’t actually defending him, are you?”

“Not defending him exactly.  I don’t know.  I guess I can’t really explain how I’m feeling either.  There’s just something that makes me think he is not the bad guy he is trying to be.”

“He’s still an asshole as far as I’m concerned.  I mean you do remember the part with the gun, right, and how he forced you to take him into the hospital?”

“Of course I do.  And, I’m not saying he’s a saint, but he wasn’t rough with me, and he could have been.”

“How did things go when you were getting supplies by the way?  Did you run into anyone?”

“We ran into Denise.  Tyler had to distract her so I could get in the closet for the meds.  That part actually went pretty smoothly.  It was when we were getting the rest of the supplies that we got caught.”

“What happened?  Who found you?”

“It was Denise again, but we, uh, covered for it pretty well I guess, and she didn’t suspect anything,” Cathy replied, not able to look at Renee, knowing she would be livid if she knew that Tyler had kissed her.

“Covered for it how exactly?” Renee asked suspiciously.

“Just did what we needed to do, you know, to explain why we were in the closet in the first place,” Cathy answered vaguely.

“Holy shit!  Don’t tell me that asshole put his hands on you?” Renee yelled back.

“It was just a kiss,” Cathy began.

“Are you fucking kidding me?  I will kill him!” Renee replied even more loudly, inadvertently causing Dean to rouse.

“What, what’s going on?  Where am I?  Where’s Seth?  And who the hell are you two?” Dean asked rather frantically, even if he still looked barely lucid as he attempted to sit up.

“Hey, don’t try to sit up.  You’ve got an IV in your arm and you’ve been shot.  You need to rest.  Just try to stay calm,” Cathy attempted to reassure.

“Stay calm.  Are you out of your mind?  I wake up god knows where, with the two of you talking about wanting to kill somebody, and then you tell me to relax because I’ve been shot?  I don’t think so,” Dean said with as much force as he could muster, even though it still came off kind of groggy.

“Jon, it’s okay,” Renee reassured, slowly sitting down next to him on the bed and grabbing his hand tentatively.  “We will answer your questions alright.  And the good news is we stopped the bleeding and removed the bullet.”

“Okay, but that still doesn’t answer a single one of my questions,” Dean replied, not sure why this stranger was holding his hand, though he didn’t pull away.  For some reason it felt reassuring.

“Listen Jon,” Renee began.

“And why do you keep calling me Jon?  My name is Dean, and I want to know where Seth is right now!”

“You mean Tyler?” Cathy asked uncertainly.

“No, I don’t know any Tyler.  I mean Seth, my best friend.  Tall, muscular guy.  Half blond and half brown hair.”

“He said his name was Tyler, and that your name was Jon.  But that doesn’t matter right now.  What matters is that he went to get some more supplies for you and he should be back in a little while.  For now, we are just supposed to wait here,” Renee patiently explained.

“That doesn’t make any sense.  Why would he lie about our names?  I need to find him,” Dean said, trying to sit forward, presumably to get out of bed.

“Jon, err, Dean, you need to stay in bed.  You’re going to rip out your IV if you try to get up, and your body doesn’t really have the strength to get out of bed right now.  And even if you could, you’re not going anywhere,” Cathy explained.

“The hell I’m not,” Dean began, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, as if to stand.

“You might as well lay back down.  The door to the bedroom is locked, so just relax until your friend gets back,” Renee encouraged, not realizing her mistake until she saw the panicked look in Dean’s eyes.

“Wh-What do you mean the door is locked?” he asked frantically, surging forward, off the bed and nearly ripping out his IV.  “I need to get out!  I can’t be locked in!” Dean yelled as Renee moved to support him when he struggled to remain upright.

“Dean, look at me,” Renee said sharply, while forcefully turning and pushing him back down on the bed before taking both of his hands in hers.  “It’s okay.  You’re going to be okay,” she reassured, feeling both shocked and relieved that Dean started to settle in a seated position on the bed and made the requested eye contact.

“But the door,” he began.

“I know.  You don’t like locked doors, but I swear to you, Seth is going to be back soon and then he will unlock the door.  You are safe, I promise.”

“But,” Dean began again, his eyes darting towards the door.

“Hey, keep those eyes on me Dean,” Renee instructed firmly once again as Dean complied and his energy seemed to fade.

“I just, I don’t understand what’s happening.  The last thing I remember is…being on the floor at work, thinking I was dying.  Oh, god.  The museum.  We were robbed, and I tried to stop it.  That’s how I got shot.  I need to tell someone!” Dean said, his adrenaline spiking again as he tried to get up.

“And we will tell someone, okay?  As soon as Seth gets back.  But for now, you need to rest,” Renee explained as she pushed him down more gently this time.

“I am pretty tired.  You won’t leave me locked in here by myself though, right?” Dean asked, his energy waning once again.

“I promise, I won’t leave you.  Now lay back down and get some rest.  I will be right here when you wake up,” Renee reassured as Dean’s eyelids began to droop, not surprisingly considering everything he had been though physically and emotionally in the past few hours, not to mention the pretty strong pain killers that were coursing through his system and had to be messing with him at least a little.

_As Renee moved to sit where she could once again run her fingers through Dean’s hair, Cathy just gaped back at her friend._

“What the hell was all of that?” Cathy asked quietly, once Dean was obviously sleeping again.

“I don’t know.  I mean, adrenaline and pain killers aside, I can’t believe he actually got out of bed.  Seth must not have been lying about his high pain tolerance,” Renee answered.

“That’s not what I was talking about and you know it.  What was with all the handholding?  I mean literally and figuratively?”

“Nothing.  I mean, it’s like you said, he’s my patient.  I just want to make sure he is okay.”

“Right.  I call bullshit on that my friend.  So, come on, tell me the truth.”

“Ugh, fine.  At first, I really was just trying to keep him calm because I know what his body has been though.  But then, when I accidently mentioned the door being locked, I just felt terrible and had to do something to reassure him.”

“Yeah, that really set him off.  What I don’t understand is how you knew what the problem was.  I mean he is obviously claustrophobic or something, but how did you know that, and what to do to help calm him down?”

“He said some stuff in his sleep about being locked up,” Renee began.

“Like he was in prison or something?”

“No.  Not like that.  Look, it was something that happened to him as a kid, and I don’t know if I should tell you more than that.”

“Are you seriously worried about violating his confidence?  You don’t even know him!  And he doesn’t even know he told you anything if he did it in his sleep.”

“Still.  I am sure it isn’t something he would want to talk about.  Anyway, as for how I knew what would help, I just guessed.  I needed to get his focus on something else.”

“I can’t believe it worked.  I mean, he seems like he actually trusts you.  How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, but I am glad that it worked.  We definitely didn’t want to have to deal with him having a full-on panic attack and doing god knows what while we are all trapped in here.  So, I did what I needed to do.” 

“I hadn’t really thought about that.  And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound accusatory, it was just baffling.”

“Well, it confused me too if it makes you feel any better.  And besides, he has either been half delirious in pain or hopped up on pain meds the only times we have ever interacted, so I am not sure he is really thinking all that clearly.  He might trust anyone.”

“Not to change the subject, but what did you make of him saying that stuff about a robbery?  If that were true, then why the hell couldn’t Tyler, or Seth, just take him to the hospital?  I mean, do you believe him?  That that is how he got shot?”

“I believe him.  He seemed a little too frantic about it for him to be making it up.  As for why his asshole friend didn’t just call an ambulance or take him into the hospital, I have no idea.  But “Tyler” certainly has a lot to answer for when he gets back,” Renee said spitefully, as she and Cathy fell silent, each anticipating Seth’s return and wondering what would happen when he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Dean being conscious again, well for a little while anyway. I also wanted to let you know that I will be out of the country for two weeks, with no access to my laptop, so I apologize in advance for the delay with the chapters. I do plan to post two chapters in one week when I get back to make up for it a little. Hope you come back for more then!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but as I mentioned, I was away and did not have access to my laptop. I will be posting a second chapter this weekend and should then be back on my regular one chapter a week schedule until the story is complete. This chapter gives us a look at what Seth is thinking. Hope you like it.

Chapter 11

_Seth’s mind was literally spinning as he walked around the store, almost blindly grabbing things off the shelves.  He was barely hanging on by a thread and wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up.  He felt absolutely terrible locking Cathy and Renee in the room with Dean.  Not only had he kidnapped them at gunpoint, but he had now locked them in a room with a man who was a complete stranger to them.  Someone who, as far as they knew, was involved in something violent and illegal that had gotten him shot.  They must be terrified of what he might do if he woke up.  No, not if he woke up, when he woke up Seth reminded himself.  But how could he put them through that?  He could tell Cathy was nervous about it, although she had been almost friendly towards him since she got over the initial shock and fear of being taken.  But Renee.  Whoa, that woman was a spitfire.  He couldn’t tell if her attitude towards him was genuine, or if she was just using the anger to cope with being afraid.  Probably a little bit of both.  Either way, it made him feel like shit._

_And then there was of course the way he had treated them.  Not only had he left them locked in a cabin, but it was practically freezing in there.  Sure, he had started the generator and it should be pumping in some heat, but in the meantime, it was going to be cold and he had taken their damn jackets as extra incentive for them not to leave.  He tried to reassure himself that they could use the blankets he had told them about if they were cold.  Still, threatening them not to leave, making them feel guilty for wanting to escape.  Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to escape!  Sure, he wasn’t lying when he had said Dean did nothing to deserve all this, but neither had Cathy or Renee.  No, they were just innocent pawns in all this.  Unfortunately, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time when he had been desperate to save Dean.  Not that that made it okay._

_Maybe it was time to be a little friendlier.  He still wasn’t sure if he could let them leave, but he could try and make things a bit more pleasant in the meantime.  Maybe if he got a pizza for dinner and bought some stuff to make cookies or brownies.  Isn’t the smell of something baking in the oven supposed to be soothing?  Not to mention most women he knew never turned down chocolate.  Who was he kidding though?  Did he really think they were just going to forget about the fact that he had forced them to come with him against their will, at gunpoint no-less?  Like they were all going to sit around eating pizza and bonding.  Still, he owed it to them to try and make the best out of the situation, right?  He could even pick up some of those toiletries that Cathy had mentioned.  Get them something comfortable to sleep in, a toothbrush.  Maybe some things for a shower.  One of those fruity shampoos and conditioner.  But would that make them think he was a pushover and that they could just walk out on him?_

_In that moment, Seth decided he didn’t care.  He had had enough and couldn’t be the asshole anymore, even if that meant they decided to leave.  He would just have to run that risk because he couldn’t keep having this conversation with himself or he would lose his mind.  He was halfway there already.  Besides, the worst should be over for Dean now, so it wasn’t like he was really risking his life if the girls left.  And honestly, Dean never would have wanted them to be held captive in the first place.  Sure, he would probably forgive Seth for his actions, they had saved his life after all, but he still wouldn’t approve.  For as rough of a life as Dean had had, and how much of a tough guy he was, he was a good man with a big heart, and a fierce sense of right and wrong.  He would never want innocent people to suffer for his benefit._

_Finally settling on a course of action, Seth felt like he could breathe a little easier for the first time since all this started.  He might not be out of the woods yet, so to speak, but he was taking the first step towards making things right.  He knew it didn’t change any of the poor choices he had made, but they couldn’t be undone.  All he could do was move forward and try to put things right as best he could.  He didn’t know where that would land him when all of this was over, but he couldn’t think about that at the moment.  For now, he had to focus on the fact that he was going to right at least one wrong by telling the girls they were free to go in the morning, whether Dean had woken up by then or not._

_Seth had been so consumed by his excitement to finally do the right thing that he barely registered the trip back to the cabin, or that fact that it had begun to snow heavily while he was out.  As he trudged into the cabin, he had nothing but positive thoughts for the first time all day as he quickly moved to unlock the door to the bedroom to tell the girls the good news.  Renee had other ideas, however, which Seth quickly realized as soon as he opened the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. We'll find out what Renee is so upset about now in the next chapter. As always, comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is Chapter 12. It starts off with a confrontation, as we get to see what has Renee so pissed off. Hope you like it.

Chapter 12

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Renee hissed as soon as Seth opened the door, practically pushing right past him, as Cathy hung back in the doorway.

“Listen, I am sorry I locked you in there.  I won’t do it again, I just…” Seth began.

“I’m not talking about locking Cathy and I in there, although that was bad enough,” Renee snapped.

“Then what…” Seth started to say before being cut off once again by Renee.

“I am talking about the fact that you, Seth, not Tyler by the way, but we’ll come back to that, you locked your best friend in a room, knowing how much he can’t handle being locked in anywhere.  How could you do that to him, huh?  Or are you so much of an asshole that you don’t even care about the kind of panic he went through when he woke up and realized it.”

“Wait, he woke up?  Is he okay?  What happened?”

“Dean is just fine.  He’s relaxed and sleeping again, no thanks to you.  But we could have had a real problem on our hands if I hadn’t been able to calm him down when he realized we were locked in.  He was terrified, and I thought he might have a panic attack.”

“I’m sorry, that obviously didn’t occur to me.  I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Seems to be a pattern of poor decision making on your part, I have to say.  I mean, really, what’s your next move, huh?  How do you think this is all going to end?”

“I don’t know alright?” Seth shouted, no longer able to hold it all in, the peaceful feeling he had found only moments ago having completely evaporated.  “I have no idea what I’m doing, okay?  God, I’m such an idiot,” Seth said shaking his head and tugging on his hair, as he started to pace around the room.  Renee and Cathy weren’t really sure if he was talking to them specifically or just rambling, but they listened in stunned silence as he continued.  “I have made so many bad decisions that I can’t even begin to keep track of them all, starting with not believing Dean when he said something was off with one of the monitors at the museum.  I should have believed him, taken it more seriously, but no, I just thought he was being paranoid, so I let him go off by himself to check it out.  It seemed like it was taking him too long, but again, did I do anything about it, nope.  I just sat there feeling a little bit miffed that he had spilled my hot chocolate before he left.  But then when I heard the gunshot, oh god, I knew it was bad.  So I took off out of there, not stopping to get any sort of weapon, or call the police.  Just ran off stupidly because I knew Dean was in trouble and that was all I could think about.  Maybe if I had called the police right away the assholes who shot him wouldn’t have had a chance to get away.  I even heard them talking, standing over Dean’s lifeless body.  And did I do anything?  Nope!  I stood there frozen in fear because they still had a gun and I didn’t know what to do.  Then they were talking about how their boss may come back to finish Dean off and make it look like I did it.  Like Dean and I were behind the robbery and that I double crossed him.  I didn’t know what to do with that information.  And still I waited until they were gone, even knowing it could mean Dean’s life.  I’m such a coward,” Seth lamented before continuing.  “Then, once I finally got him out to my car and to the hospital, I was planning to just carry him inside.  But then there was that stupid BOLO out for us and I panicked.  I became a fucking kidnapper.  I’ve never even held a gun before, but there I was pointing one at two innocent women who did nothing to deserve it, insisting that they help my friend.  The fact that the gun wasn’t even loaded hardly matters, cause I made it seem like it was.  And that wasn’t even the worst of it.  When I think about the things I said, the monster I was acting like threatening lives, locking people up, and generally acting like a terrifying asshole, it makes me sick.  And to think that I had convinced myself in the car that I was going to come back here and say that the two of you were free to go in the morning, and that somehow that would start to make everything better.  How delusional could I be?  Like I am doing you this great favor by letting you go.  You shouldn’t even be here in the first place.  I don’t, I can’t, I’m just so fucking sorry,” Seth finished, finally making eye contact with Cathy and Renee, and looking like he was near tears.  “Here, I got us a pizza,” Seth mumbled gesturing towards the counter, “and some other stuff from the store for you.  I am going to go out to chop some wood for a fire,” Seth said defeatedly as he shuffled towards the door.  Then, suddenly, he was gone, leaving a speechless Renee and Cathy in his wake.  It was several moments until either one of them found their voice.

“What the hell just happened?” Renee asked incredulously.

“I’m not sure, but I think you broke him,” Cathy answered meekly.

“I wasn’t trying to freak him out.  I was just so upset about what he did to Dean, how thoughtless it was.”

“And why is that, Renee?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you weren’t yelling at him for kidnapping us, threatening us, or locking us up.  No, you were yelling at him for upsetting Dean and I am just wondering why.”

“Because number one, I already yelled at him for those other things and number two, well, because Dean can’t stick up for himself right now and I wanted to be sure that Seth knows he can’t do that again.”

“Tell yourself that if you want to, but I think it’s more than that.  Anyway, it’s obvious Seth feels bad about it, about all of it.”

“I guess.  I’m not sure it’s enough for me to not hate him though.  I mean, what the fuck?  I can’t believe the gun wasn’t even loaded.  But he still made us fear for our lives!”

“That’s my point.  The gun wasn’t loaded.  Even if he scared us to death, he was never going to hurt us.  Come on, you don’t have to love the guy, but I think we could cut him a little slack.  It’s obvious he already feels incredibly guilty for everything and he is planning on letting us go.  I am not saying you have to be nice to him.  Just maybe try not to jump down his throat again.”

“Fine.  I will try to be civil.  But I think you have no right to question me about Dean, when it seems like you have a soft spot for our kidnapper.”

“That’s not true.  I can just see that there is more to him than what we originally thought.  That’s all.  It’s called having empathy and compassion.”

“Well, if you can have empathy and compassion for the guy who held us at gunpoint, then I think I am entitled to have some for the man who has done nothing at all to us and has been fighting for his life since the moment we met him.”

“Fine.”

“Great.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s settled,” Renee said giving Cathy a small smile.

“Were we seriously just fighting over Seth and Dean?” Cathy asked, shaking her head.

“I’m afraid so, my friend.  Maybe we’re the crazy ones here,” Renee said jokingly.

“Maybe we are.  But I can tell you one thing, this crazy person is starving.”

“Me too.  Let’s bust out that pizza and see what else Seth bought.”

_As Cathy and Renee enjoyed the pizza, they sifted through the other bags that Seth had brought back.  They were shocked to discover that in addition to all of the supplies Renee had requested for Dean and some groceries, he had also bought them some comfortable sweats, most likely to sleep in, as well as things like scented shampoo and conditioner, a brownie mix, and even some bubble bath._

“I don’t know if the bubble bath is sweet, or just creepy,” Renee commented as they looked over all of the purchases.

“Come on Renee, you may not like or trust him, but he obviously bought that to be nice, and I for one am going to take advantage of it.”

“Oh are you now?”

“Yep.  I am going to go take a bath and then change into some of these sweats so I can at least feel some semblance of normal, or as normal as I can, under the circumstances.”

“So what, you are just going to leave me out here alone with Seth when he comes back?”

“Yep, and you are just going to have to be a grown up about it.  Besides, you can always go back in and sit with your boyfriend if you don’t want to stay out here,” Cathy taunted, causing Renee to throw a pillow at her.

“Alright smartass, just for that, I might not let you have any of these brownies after I make them.”

“No, please.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.  I was just teasing you.  But I absolutely NEED some of those brownies.  PLEASE Renee!”

“We’ll see how forgiving I’m feeling by the time you’re done,” Renee answered evasively.

“Oh, come on Renee, you know I love you and think you’re the bestest friend ever!” Cathy cajoled, giving Renee a hug.

“Yeah, yeah.  You can have some damn brownies, now go take that bath,” Renee replied pushing Cathy away, but with a grin on her face.

“Yes!  Like I said, you are the best.  See you soon,” Cathy said before disappearing into the bathroom as Renee got started making the brownies.

_It was not lost on Renee that baking brownies at a time like this seemed a bit crazy.  She was still being held hostage after all, but maybe she was just looking to do something to feel kind of normal too.  Whatever the reason, she had no doubt she and Cathy would enjoy them when they were done.  So, whatever happened next, at least they would have a chocolate fix to help them cope with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing the rant from Seth and the conversation between Cathy and Renee. The next chapter will be out next weekend, and we will get a chance to see Seth and Renee interact again. Until then, please feel free to leave comments or Kudos if you are so inclined. They are always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Outside, Seth was still so riled up that he had paced around for a while, circling the cabin several times before he eventually got down to chopping some wood.  When he finally prepared himself to go back inside, he made sure that he had pulled himself together first, well as much as he was able to at this point.  Who knows what Cathy and Renee were thinking about him now.  He probably sounded like a maniac.  Just rambling on, spilling his guts.  But he planned to reassure them that he was serious about letting them go.  It was the middle of the night now, but maybe they could go in the morning.  That is if the snow let up.  It had taken Seth by surprise to see not only how much snow was already on the ground when he first walked out, but how much had come down just while he was walking around and chopping wood.  It was possible that none of them were going anywhere if this kept up.  Regardless, he was determined to try and make some kind of peace with the girls.  He suspected Cathy might accept his olive branch, but he didn’t think Renee would be too eager to take him at his word.  But he had to try.  At the very least he could show them that he wasn’t a complete basket case.  Maybe that would make them feel at least a little safer, not having to feel like he might lose it again at any moment.  With renewed determination, Seth gathered up the wood he had cut and walked back into the cabin.  He couldn’t have been more shocked at what he saw when he walked through the door.  He didn’t know where Cathy was, but Renee was in front of the oven actually humming while she pulled some brownies out of the oven.  The sight stood in stark contrast to the mood Renee was in the last time he had entered the cabin._

“I got some wood for the fire,” Seth said quietly as he entered the cabin, causing Renee to jump.

“Holy shit, you scared me!” Renee exclaimed.

“I’m sorry.  That’s the last thing I wanted to do, believe it or not.  I thought you heard me open the door.”

“No, I guess I was a little distracted, taking these bad boys out of the oven,” Renee said with a shrug.

“Well, they smell great,” Seth said nervously, not at all sure how to talk to Renee, especially considering that most of their previous interactions had involved either yelling or insulting one another.

“Uh, thanks,” Renee answered, equally uncertain of how to talk to Seth without fighting.

“Right, so, I just wanted to say again how sorry I am about everything and…”

“Listen Seth, I appreciate that you’re sorry, but I really don’t want to hear it.  I promised Cathy I wouldn’t start anything with you, but I still don’t like or trust you, so let’s just stick to neutral topics, shall we?  No need to pretend like we are just two friends just having a chat, cause we aren’t,” Renee said calmly but firmly.

“Fair enough,” Seth began while wracking his brain for something neutral to talk about.  “So, um, do you think Dean is going to be okay?” Seth asked, hoping it was a safe topic.

“Dean should be just fine.  As long as he doesn’t develop any type of fever or infection by the morning, he should be on his way to a full recovery.”

“Oh thank god.  Thank you.  Thank you so much.  I know you didn’t really have much of a choice, but I will still be eternally grateful to you for saving him.”

“Well, I didn’t do it for you.”

“I know,” Seth said with a small chuckle.  “You have made that abundantly clear, but I am grateful none-the-less.”

Renee sighed before relenting a bit, trying to keep her promise to Cathy.  “I am glad he’s going to be okay too.  Actually, um, I think I am going to take a couple of brownies and go back in and sit with him.  I need to remove his IV since the fluids are almost gone and we don’t have any more.  And I promised him I would be there when he woke up.  There’s more pizza if you want some or whatever,” Renee mumbled before quickly disappearing into the bedroom before Seth could react to any of her statements.

_He was truly baffled by the woman.  She had been on his ass from the start about everything he was doing to her and Cathy.  And that outburst when he came back from the store was even more intense.  Which was surprising because she went all mamma bear on him, protecting Dean of all people.  And now, she was being almost polite towards him.  Not friendly really, but civil.  It made Seth wonder what exactly had been said since he walked out.  And what did she mean she had promised Dean she would be there for him?  Dean barely knew who she was, and aside from that, Seth didn’t see Renee as the warm and fuzzy type, so what was her angle he wondered before his thoughts were interrupted by Cathy emerging from the bathroom._

“Uh, hi Seth.  Where’s Renee?  You two didn’t argue again did you?” Cathy asked uncertainly as she grabbed a brownie and started eating it.

“No, we didn’t argue.  In fact, we were surprisingly civil to one another actually.”

“Good.  I’m glad to hear it.  So where did she go?”

“She went in the bedroom with Dean.  Said something about removing his IV and promising to be there when he woke up.  I don’t really know why.  It’s not like they know each other.”

“That may be true, but for some reason she calms Dean down and makes him feel safe.  I mean when he was freaking out about being locked in that room, she just took his hands and made him look at her while she told him that he was safe and it was going to be okay.  I don’t know how or why it worked, but it did.”

“Why’d she do it?”

“You mean other than not wanting to have to deal with a full-grown man having a panic attack in an enclosed area?”

“Right.  I guess when you put it that way, it makes sense.  But why’s she in there with him now?  What’s she playing at?”

“She’s not playing at anything Seth, although you have a lot of nerve even saying that, all things considered.”

“I know, I’m sorry.  I am the last person who can throw stones about ulterior motives.  I just, does she really care about my friend?”

“I can’t say for sure what is going on in her head, but yes, she cares about what happens to Dean.  That’s all I can tell you because I don’t really understand it either.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be questioning her motives or pumping you for information.”

“It’s okay.  I know you are just worried about your friend.  He’s going to be okay though.”

“Well, he better be.  Or all of the crazy shit I have done will be for nothing.  I am really sorry about it all though.  I meant that before.   I mean, I am not sorry that Dean is alive and going to be okay, but I am sorry for how I went about making it happen, by dragging you and Renee into this.”

“Did you mean what you said about letting us go?”

“Yes.  I meant it.  You two are free to go whenever you want.  But I don’t know when you will be able to leave with how badly it is snowing out right now.”

“I guess we will just have to wait and see in the morning.  And um, thanks by the way.”

“For what, letting you go?  You should hardly have to thank me for that,” Seth scoffed.

“No, I mean for the food, the pajamas, and the bubble bath.  It was nice.  I mean, it doesn’t change everything else that you did, but it was still nice, and I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, well, it seemed like the least I could do.”

“Anyway, what exactly are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?” Cathy asked tentatively.

“Shit.  I hadn’t really thought about it.  I mean Dean obviously needs the bed, but it’s the only one, so I don’t know where that leaves the rest of us.  I mean, I can stay with Dean, but that doesn’t feel right, leaving the two of you to sleep on the couch or the floor.”

“Something tells me Renee is going to want to stick close to Dean.  Not that she will cuddle up with him or anything.  But I imagine she will at least want to sit with him.”

“If that’s what you think she really wants, I’m not going to stop her.  That leaves the couch for you.”

“What about you?”

“I can sleep on the floor.  We have plenty of blankets and it is pretty toasty over here by the fire place.”

“I guess that sounds alright.  I will just go and make sure that is what Renee wants.  But then I am probably going to try and get some sleep.  I am way past being ready to crash.”

“Sure.  I understand.  It has been a long night to say the least.”

“That’s an understatement,” Cathy said as she went to check in with Renee, returning a minute later and crawling onto the couch.

“I take it Renee is staying in the bedroom?”

“Yep.  She’s in the chair in there.  Said not to worry about her.”

“Alright then, I guess.  Um, goodnight Cathy.”

“Goodnight Seth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 13. Please feel free to leave Comments or Kudos. They are much appreciated. See you next week with Chapter 14, which will bring us more Dean and Renee!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_When Dean woke up the next morning, two things became immediately apparent to him.  The first one was that he felt as if he had been run over by a truck, with the area just below his ribs on his right side screaming in pain.  The second thing was that the strange blond lady was once again holding his hand.  He couldn’t remember that much about her, but he did know that this wasn’t the first time she had done that, and he couldn’t begin to understand why.  Although he knew he had had some kind of conversation with her yesterday, it was all a blur, with the memories feeling just out of reach.  It reminded him of waking from a dream that you just couldn’t quite hold onto.  Regardless, he was at a loss to explain why this stranger was currently sleeping slumped over in a chair, in what looked like an extremely uncomfortable position, clutching tightly to his right hand.  It felt kind of nice, but he was completely baffled by it, as he tried in vein to remember anything about what had happened to him the night before._

_As Dean glanced around the room, hoping to see something that might spark his memory, he felt like something was missing.  He may have been out of it last night, but he was pretty sure there had been someone else in the room with them when he woke up before.  And it wasn’t Seth.  Where the hell was he anyway, Dean wondered before having a brief flash of memory about Seth being gone and having locked them in the room together.  This of course brought on the unwelcome, yet familiar panic that always presented itself whenever Dean felt trapped.  He hated the feeling of vulnerability and weakness that it always invoked, but he couldn’t ignore it either he decided as he tried to extract his hand from the pretty blonde’s in order to get up and check the door.  He just prayed it was now unlocked.  The woman must have felt him trying to get up, because she almost scared a year off his life when she spoke unexpectedly and tightened her grip on his hand._

“It’s okay Dean.”

“What?”

“I said it’s okay.  You don’t have to get up to check the door.  It’s not locked, I promise.  And look, I even left it open a crack, so you could see we aren’t trapped in here anymore,” the woman explained gently as Dean quickly looked at the door before gazing back at her in shock, both that she had known that he was trying to get to the door, and that she had made sure to leave the door open a crack to help ease his mind.

“Um, yeah.  Now I can see that it is open a little.  So, thanks,” Dean mumbled, feeling confused and uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact.  He hated looking vulnerable in front of anyone, let alone a complete stranger who somehow seemed to know of his fear of being locked in.

“It was no problem.  And you’re welcome,” she replied with a small smile and Dean instantly felt better, his embarrassment fading, though he couldn’t figure out why for the life of him.

“So, how are you feeling?”

“Okay I guess, but my gut feels like it’s on fire.”

“Well, you were shot just yesterday, you lost a ton of blood, and we had to stitch you up in the back of Seth’s car, so I am not surprised.  Not to mention, I would hazard to guess all of your pain killers have worn off.  I’ll see what I can dig up for you from the stuff Seth got at the store last night.  I’ll be right back.”

“Um, before you go, could you just stay and talk to me for a minute?  I mean, my memory of yesterday isn’t exactly stellar, and while I appreciate everything you are doing for me, I really don’t have any idea who the hell you are, not to mention why you are helping me.”

“That makes sense.  I guess we never really got around to introductions yesterday, other than you telling us your name was Dean.  Anyway, my name is Renee and I am not sure if you remember my friend, but her name is Cathy.”

“I mostly just remember that someone else was here with us, but that Seth was gone for some reason and had locked the door.  That’s about all I’ve got.”

“Well, there really wasn’t much else actually.  But, yes, Cathy was in here with us.  And Seth is back now, probably still sleeping.”

“What time is it anyway?  And where did your friend go?  Where is Seth for that matter?”

“It is about ten in the morning.  We all had a pretty late night last night, except for you because you were unconscious for most of it.  But Cathy is out sleeping on the couch and Seth is sleeping on the floor I think.”

“Okay, so that answers a few of my questions, but what are you doing here Renee, and why are you helping me, not that I am not grateful.  I mean, I am assuming it was you and Cathy that saved my life.”

“It was.  But why we are here is a long story, and it might be better if you heard it from your friend.  I am not entirely sure how you will feel about everything that has happened, and I don’t want you getting upset and possibly ripping open your stiches.”

“What could possibly make me that upset?  All I want to know if how we got here.  Please Renee, tell me what happened,” Dean asked so sincerely, that Renee didn’t have it in her not to answer him. 

_Maybe she could just gloss over the whole kidnapping thing until Seth was awake and could talk to Dean about it.  She could at least give him some of the basics._

“So, what do you remember exactly?” Renee asked, thinking that would be a good starting point.

_Dean took a moment to contemplate that question.  What did he remember?  And then all of a sudden, the memory of getting shot at the museum came rushing back to him, and he felt like he was living through it all over again as he started to break out in a sweat and shiver a bit from the memory.  Wordlessly, Renee moved from her spot on the chair to sit next to him on the bed, never relinquishing her hold on his hand, and now gently touching his face with her free hand to turn it towards her._

“Hey, Dean, look at me.  You’re okay now, remember?  Whatever happened, you are going to be okay,” Renee soothed before dropping her hand away from his face and holding Dean’s gaze.

“Sorry, I just, it all came back to me.  Trying to stop the robbery, getting shot, hearing the guys who did it talk about what to do with me and wanting to pin things on me and Seth.  Oh god, Seth.  He’s okay, isn’t he?  I mean you said he had gone out, so he must be okay, right?” Dean asked frantically.

“Relax Dean.  Seth is fine.  He didn’t get hurt.  He was just incredibly worried about making sure you were okay, but nothing else happened to him.  You have one unbelievably loyal friend there.”

“Yeah.  I know.  Seth and I would lay down our lives for each other.  We are more than friends, ya know?  Like family, brothers.”

“I do know.  That is how it is for Cathy and me, well, like sisters anyway.”

“Sisters, oh my god!  My sister!  I was supposed to meet her this morning after work.  She’s probably freaking out that I wasn’t there and haven’t called.”

“Listen, I am sure she will be worried, but Katie will be alright.  You’ll speak to her soon and let her know you are okay.”

“Thanks, yeah, I guess you’re…wait how do you know my sister’s name, and so much else about me for that matter?  I mean, I know for a fact I don’t go around talking about being afraid of getting locked in places.  And Seth would never share that shit about me.  So how do you know?”

“Well, you were out for a pretty long time,” Renee began.

“Right, so that’s why I can’t see how you would know this.  I mean, it couldn’t have been me that told you.”

“Actually, you kind of did,” Renee replied quietly, looking embarrassed.

“How is that even possible?” Dean asked, feeling completely baffled.

“You, um, you talked quite a bit in your sleep.  Like you were having nightmares, or maybe memories even,” Renee offered gently.

“Oh fuck.  What did I say?  How much do you know?” Dean asked uncomfortably.

“Not a lot really…” Renee said, hesitating.

“It’s okay Renee.  I won’t be mad,” Dean began after taking a deep breath.  “I mean, how can I be mad?  I told you myself, even if I was unconscious.  So, go ahead, just tell me the damage,” Dean said with a small grin that set Renee at ease, as she thought how much more laid back this man seemed than Seth.

“So, you talked about not wanting to go in the closet and begged your mom or whoever not to put you in there.”

“Jesus, really?  I am sorry, I must have sounded kind of pathetic.”

“Not pathetic at all.  I mean, who would want to be locked up?  And you were definitely not sounding weak the other time you got to talking.”

“What did I say that time?”

“That was when you mentioned Katie.  You sounded like you were trying to protect her and be sure she got away safely.  Sorta like you were picking a fight to make sure she would be okay.”

“Geeze, I had to give you that little song and dance too?  Couldn’t have like relived my championship game in football when we won states, or the moment when I found out Katie had been accepted to college and even got a partial scholarship?  But no, my brain dragged me back to some of the worst moments of my life.  Sorry if it made you uncomfortable.  Did everybody hear?”

“Not the first time, when you talked about not wanting to go in the closet.  But, yeah, the second time about Katie, we were all in the car together.  I am sorry we overheard things that should be private.”

“Can’t blame you for it.  Not your fault.  And Seth knows anyway.  Guess I will just have to try not to want to disappear into a hole when I see Cathy again.  God how humiliating.”

“It’s okay Dean.  You have nothing to be ashamed of, and neither Cathy or I will tell anyone else about it.  You have my word.”

“Ya know, that shouldn’t mean much to me, since I don’t really know you that well, but for some reason it does, and I trust you.  Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now back to what happened to me.  I told you what I remember, now I would appreciate it if you could fill in the rest of the blanks for me.”

“Well, Seth will have to tell you what happened from when he found you until the moment he met up with us, but once he saw us outside the hospital, he um, he convinced us to go with him and help you.”

“What exactly do you mean he convinced you?  What did he say that made you willing to go with a complete stranger to save my sorry ass?”

“He, well, you know he was very worried about you, and feeling pretty desperate.  I am not sure he really meant to do it, ya know,” Renee began nervously.

“What the hell aren’t you saying here Renee?” Dean asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“I really think Seth should be the one…”

“Please just tell me what happened,” Dean requested gently.

“Heheldusatgunpointandkidnappedus,” Renee said in a rush.

“I’m sorry, could you say that again more slowly, because I thought I heard the words gun and kidnapped in there, and I am hoping to god that I didn’t,” Dean said imploringly.

“I said that he held us at gunpoint and kidnapped us,” Renee said defeatedly, hating that she was the one to tell him of Seth’s actions.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean bellowed, hardly believing his friend would do such a thing, yet deep down knowing Renee was telling the truth. 

_It made Dean feel sick to his stomach with the knowledge that such a horrible thing had been done to Renee and Cathy, and by his best friend no less.  What the hell had Seth been thinking?  And, if that wasn’t bad enough, Dean couldn’t help but think that this was somehow all his fault because he was careless and impulsive, like always, and got himself shot in the first place.  Now look what had happened!  Two innocent women had been kidnapped, his best friend had become a kidnapper, and he probably was too by association or some shit like that.  Dean was devasted over what had transpired.  He knew there was no easy way out of all this, for any of them.  He and Seth were going to be in a heap of trouble for taking the girls, and maybe even the robbery if they couldn’t prove it wasn’t them.  And the girls, they would of course go free, having done nothing wrong, but what kind of long term affects would this whole ordeal have on them?  He shuddered to think about it.  One thing he knew.  He had to talk to Seth._

“Seth Freaking Rollins, get your sorry ass in here right goddamn now!” Dean yelled, as Renee startled and then just looked on silently as they both waited for Seth to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed more Dean and Renee. Wonder what will happen when Dean confronts Seth? Find out next week and, as always, Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated if you are so inclined.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have left comments and Kudos. They all mean so much to me. Here comes an intense confrontation between Dean and Seth. Hope you like it.

Chapter 15

_“Are you fucking kidding me?” Seth heard Dean yell as he was startled from his slumber.  He had the distinct feeling that he was about to be in a whole shitload of trouble with his best friend, and he was not looking forward to having to confess what he had done.  Although, from the sounds of that shouted expletive, Renee had at least told him some of the truth he thought, as he struggled to keep his composure.  He knew it was only a matter of time before Dean insisted on talking to him.  No sooner had he had the thought than Dean demanded he get his sorry ass in there.  Time to face the music Seth thought dejectedly as he made his way into the bedroom and prepared to endure the tirade that he was sure was headed his way._

“What the actual hell Seth?” Dean yelled as soon as he made his way through the bedroom door.  “We are fucking kidnappers now?  What in gods name were you thinking?”

“Listen Dean, I know…”

“Don’t tell me to listen. I can’t even begin to express how pissed off I am right now.  If I could manage to get up off this bed, I would punch you in your fucking face.”

“Fair enough,” Seth mumbled, looking miserable and feeling genuinely repentant.

“Dean, hey, you need to calm down a little.  You aren’t in any shape to get this worked up.  And you definitely shouldn’t try to get up,” Renee interjected from her spot on the bed, worrying about what Dean might do next and feeling a bit awkward to be witnessing this confrontation.

“Calm down?  I can’t believe you can even say that to me Renee!  You and Cathy were kidnapped at gunpoint thanks to my so-called best friend here.  And you want me to calm down?”

“Listen, I know you are pissed and you have every right to be.  Believe me I am pissed too, and I certainly have no love for your friend here, but I am worried about you.  Right now, your body can’t take any real trauma, either physical or emotional, so yes, I do want you to try to calm down.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Dean said through clenched teeth as he glared menacingly at his friend.

“If you promise to behave, I will leave you two alone.  You obviously have a lot to talk about.”

“Not sure I can promise that, but you don’t need to be here for this.  I will be fine.  I won’t try to get up, and even though I know he has been acting like a colossal asshole, I know Seth would never hurt me.”

“I’ll be right in the other room with Cathy if you need anything,” Renee murmured to Dean as she got off the bed and made her way past Seth wordlessly.

“Be sure and…” Dean began before Renee cut him off.

“Leave the door open, I know.  I will,” she said before disappearing and leaving Seth and Dean embroiled in a silent standoff as Dean tried to take some deep breaths to calm himself down, while Seth attempted to look anywhere but at his best friend.

“Okay, let’s try this again.  Tell me what the hell happened, and how my normally friendly and rational best friend ended up dragging me into becoming a kidnapper.”

“You’re not a kidnapper Dean.  I did this, this is all on me.  I am the only kidnapper here, so you don’t have to feel guilty about it.”

“I don’t have to feel guilty!  You pointed a gun at two innocent women, forced them to come with you, and god knows what else.  And you did it all because of me!  How am I not supposed to feel guilty about that?  Not that I even understand why it was necessary.  Why didn’t you just take me to the fucking hospital like a normal person?  Answer me that Seth.”

“I had no choice okay!  I know you don’t understand, but I really didn’t think there was another option.”

“No other choice Seth?  You are right, I don’t understand.  Make me understand Seth,” Dean begged.

“You were dying okay, and I couldn’t, Jesus Dean, I couldn’t lose you.  So yes, I did it.  I kidnapped those poor women and made them save you.  You think I don’t know it was a horrible thing to do?  That it made me a monster and a criminal?  That I should have found another way?  Because, trust me, I fucking do.  If I could go back and do it again, I would think of something else – anything else, but I can’t change that I did it.  It’s just, you were losing so much blood and I was desperate to save you.  At the time, I couldn’t see any other way, so I decided the hell with the consequences.  I just had to save you,” Seth finished as his voice cracked and Dean saw tears falling down his friend’s face. 

_This made Dean pause and hold back his retort.  He had never seen Seth cry before and wasn’t really sure what to say or do._

“I’m so fucking sorry Dean.  I know it was wrong, but like I said, at the time, I didn’t know what else to do.  And while I of course regret what I put everyone through, I don’t regret for a second that you are still alive.  I would have done anything to make sure you made it, obviously.”

“Jesus Seth, I don’t know what to say.  I mean, I am very happy to be alive and I appreciate the sacrifices you were willing to make to save me, but I still don’t understand why it was all necessary.  Why didn’t you just take me to the hospital?”

“Ugh.  I tried that, but by the time I got you there, I no longer believed that taking you into the ER was a viable option.”

“Why not, what changed?”

“So, I don’t know what you remember about what happened at the museum…” Seth began.

“I remember that I went to check on the activity in the Special Collections room and that I caught two assholes trying to rob the place and managed to get myself shot for my trouble.”

“How did that happen exactly?”

“God I was so stupid.  My gut was telling me something was off, but did I take any precautions?  Nope.  I just went charging in there and caught the thieves in the act.  They seemed totally shocked by my appearance, like they couldn’t believe I was there.”

“I heard them talking before I got to you.  They seemed to be under the impression that you and I were out of commission for some reason.  I still haven’t worked that out yet.”

“Anyway, I yelled for them to stop and the bigger one took out a gun and pointed it at me.  Me being the impulsive idiot that I am, I thought I could handle the situation, so instead of backing off, I charged full speed ahead into the guy and we struggled over the gun.  Luckily his buddy seemed too stunned to join in.  I thought for a moment I was actually going to get the gun away from him safely, but that was when it went off.  And holy shit it was loud.”

“I know, I heard it in the control room.  I have never been so scared in all my life, not knowing what had happened to you.”

“It didn’t even register with me at first that I had been shot and everything seemed to slow down for a minute.  I just felt myself stumbling back and losing my balance.  It wasn’t until I hit the ground that I noticed I was bleeding.  Still, the pain hadn’t set in yet and I just kind of stared down at myself, not really believing what had just happened.  Then the guys started yelling at one another and it was like all of my senses came roaring back to life.  All of a sudden, I had this unbelievable pain in my side and I could hear them panicking about the fact that they shot me.  I wasn’t sure if they were going to come finish me off or just leave me to bleed out, not that I could have done a thing to defend myself if they had approached me.  For as quickly as my senses had all started working on overdrive, they soon started fading back out and I couldn’t do much of anything but lay there in pain.  I remember hearing them say something about pinning the theft on us but then I was just pretty much inside my own head and totally out of it.  That’s really the last thing I remember.”

“That pretty much matches what I heard them say.  They said something about it being an inside job and that the plan was to pin it on the two of us.”

“Which still doesn’t explain why you didn’t just call 911 or take me to the hospital.”

“I know.  I’m getting to that.”

“Well hurry it up, I am in a crazy amount of pain here, and I am going to guess that Renee isn’t coming back in here with my pain medication until we are done talking.”

“If you need some pain medicine, I can go get it for you.  You don’t have to wait for it while we talk.  I don’t want you to suffer.”

“It can wait.  Just get to the point.”

“Fine, okay, I’m getting to it.  So, I didn’t call 911 because I heard the guys say that their boss might want to come back and finish you off once they told him you got shot.  I couldn’t risk leaving you to go make a phone call, or to wait with you there until an ambulance arrived.  It was too risky.  They could have come back at any moment.  And honestly, the way you were bleeding, I just wanted to get you out of there and find help right away.”

“So, you got me to the hospital, but decided not to take me in.  Why?”

“Because just as we were pulling into the hospital, I heard there was already a BOLO out for my car and the two of us.  Seems we were fast suspects for the robbery.”

“Okay, but I’m sure the cops weren’t waiting at the door.  Why didn’t you take me in?”

“I know they wouldn’t have been there looking for us yet, but something just made me hesitate.  I couldn’t help but think what would happen once we got in there.  I mean it was obvious you had a gunshot wound and I know they have to report those right away.  I guess my mind just started panicking about the cops arresting one or both of us for the robbery.”

“I get that, but we are innocent of that crime.  We would have sorted it out eventually.  But instead, you made a decision that turned us into actual criminals.  And even worse ones than the robbers, if I’m being honest.  Why not just let them arrest us?”

“I never said it was a rational decision.  And I was willing to take you in anyway and let them arrest me while they worked on you, but then all I could think about was what if you died.  What if you didn’t make it and you were all alone when it happened?  Somehow, I just couldn’t accept that.  No one should die alone,” Seth said quietly as a lightbulb clicked on for Dean.

“Seth, is this about not being there when your Dad died?”

“I don’t know, maybe.  Yeah, I guess.  I know it wasn’t my fault because the heart attack happened so fast and he died at the hospital before I could get there, but I have always felt guilty that he was alone when he died.  How scary that must have been.  And I think some part of me even believes that if I had been there, maybe he could have held on, come back to me.  So, when I saw Cathy and Renee coming out of the hospital, I just made a split-second decision.  Obviously a very bad decision, but it’s not like I was thinking clearly by that point.  I was scared out of my mind and probably in shock.  Not that that’s an excuse, but I couldn’t get the image of you possibly bleeding to death alone on a hospital bed out of my mind.”

“Seth, I get that you wish you could have been there for you dad.  But this is different.  It involves two innocent people.  And while I appreciate the sentiment, you have to know it was misguided.  I mean now we are actual criminals!  At least before, we had right on our side, and could have eventually proven our innocence.  And while I am grateful to be alive, I can’t help but think we are in for a world of trouble when all of this is over.  Not to mention what this has done to Renee and Cathy.  They are probably traumatized for life.”

“I know, okay.  And I feel terrible about that, but I can’t undo it.  On the plus side, Cathy seems less frightened now, and I don’t think Renee can be traumatized by anything,” Seth said, trying to lighten the moment, but his attempt at humor fell woefully flat.

“Not funny, and not exactly a reason to celebrate Seth.”

“Sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that.  I know this is serious.  But like I said before, you aren’t on the hook for this.  It was all me.  You were unconscious for goodness sake.  I will testify to that, and so will the girls if it comes to that.  I’m the only one who is going down for this, so don’t worry.”

“You think that even if I don’t get into trouble, that I won’t be worried?  You think I want to see my best friend in the world go to prison?  Can you really expect me not to be upset about that possibility?”

“I don’t know.  I wasn’t really sure whether you still considered yourself my best friend, after hearing everything I’ve done.”

“Seth Rollins, you are the biggest fucking idiot on the planet if you think for one second that I would ever turn my back on you, no matter what you’ve done.  And quite frankly I am little insulted that you think I could dismiss you and our friendship so easily.”

“Shit Dean.  I’m sorry.  I just, well, I am having a hard time not hating myself at the moment, so I guess I didn’t even want to begin to imagine how you felt about me.”

“Listen Seth, am I pissed the fuck off at what you did?  Absolutely.  But I do realize that in your own ridiculous and messed up way, you did it because you care about me and thought you were doing what you had to do.”

“Oh, thank god,” Seth said exhaling a breath and moving to hug Dean tightly.  “I thought I had lost you as a friend on top of everything else I am probably facing, and I wasn’t sure I could handle it.”

“Okay buddy.  I am still mad as hell at you, but I forgive you.  Although you had better stop hugging me, because it hurts like a bitch.”

“Oh, sorry!  I’m so sorry Dean.”

“I know you are.  Now, if you don’t mind, I think I need a little bit of time to process all of this.”

“Of course.  I will just let you get some rest and we’ll talk more letter.  I’m so glad you are going to be okay.”

“Me too.  And could you send Renee back in with those pain meds?  I am definitely going to need them.”

“Sure thing Dean.  I’ll send her right in,” Seth said as he left the room, leaving Dean to contemplate everything he had just been told.

_What the fuck were they going to do?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, with the confrontation between Seth and Dean. Here is a little bit of the aftermath. Hope you enjoy it and thanks again for the Comments and Kudos.

Chapter 16

_Seth felt almost giddy as he left the bedroom after speaking with Dean.  His best friend didn’t hate him!  It was nothing short of a miracle.  Of course, Seth was still in the middle of a shit storm that he had no idea how to get out of, but at least he would have one person by his side and wouldn’t be facing the fallout alone.  Knowing this made Seth feel like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and he found himself smiling before he walked out and saw Cathy and Renee on the couch talking quietly.  Then reality came crashing back rather quickly, wiping the smile from his face._

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but, um, Renee, Dean asked if you could bring him some painkillers,” Seth requested tentatively.

“Sure.  I am surprised he has been able to wait this long.  I thought for sure you would be out to get them a while ago.”

“I offered, but he refused.  He can be really stubborn when he wants to be, and he insisted that we finish talking first.  I would have gotten them if he had asked.”

“I know.  The one thing I think we can all agree on is that you are a loyal friend to Dean.  It’s just how you treat everyone else that leaves something to be desired,” Renee said, mumbling the last part under her breath.  “I’ll go take this to him.”

“Thanks.  I appreciate it.”

“Uh-huh,” Renee said as she headed for the bedroom, leaving Seth alone with Cathy once again.

“So, Renee said that she told Dean what happened, and that he was, I think she said pissed as hell about it.”

“Yeah, you could say that.  I have never seen him that angry, especially not when the anger was directed at me.”

“Sorry, that has to be hard,” Cathy offered shyly.

“Please don’t apologize.  The last thing you should do is feel sorry for me.  I completely had it coming for everything I have put him through, let alone what I have done to you and Renee.”

“True, but he is still alive because of you.”

“He would still be alive if I had just taken him in the hospital.  We might both be in jail at the moment, but he would probably be alive either way.”

“About that, I know you said that you got scared about being arrested, but what made you decide to take us instead of just going into the hospital?”

“I guess you deserve to know since you are now tangled up in this whole mess.  I suppose being honest with you is the least I can do.”

“So, what happened?”

“I just got freaked out knowing that the police were looking for us.  I mean, we hadn’t done anything wrong, but if the guys who shot Dean were serious about planting evidence and framing us, our innocence might not matter all that much.  Plus, we disappeared, along with the stolen goods.  If I was the cops, I would suspect us.  But even so, I was still thinking it might be worth the risk until I had this image of Dean laying in a hospital bed dying while I was dragged off by the police, leaving him to either die alone, or to have to fight to live without anyone by his side.  I just couldn’t stand the thought of that happening.”

“I understand, to a point, but still, the choice you made seems like a pretty extreme reaction.”

“I know, it’s just, my, um, dad died alone in the hospital of a sudden heart attack and I never really got over thinking about how that must have been for him.  So, I guess I just let all of those old fears and guilt get tangled up with my worry for Dean.  Then, I saw the two of you leaving and got this crazy idea about how to stay by his side and save his life.  I know it sounds ridiculous that kidnapping you and Renee seemed like the lesser evil there, but that’s what was going through my head at the time.  I know it was irrational, but I couldn’t see through my fear and panic.  I am so, so sorry.”

“I’m sorry about your dad.  And I appreciate your honesty, and the apology.  I can’t say I am ready to forgive everything yet, but at least I understand your motives a little better.”

“It’s fine, really, I don’t expect you to forgive me.  I am just glad that I can at least stop acting like an asshole around you and that my best friend is alive and still speaking to me.”

“So, Dean calmed down then I take it?”

“Yeah.  He’s still not happy with me, but he hasn’t written me off altogether, which I am beyond grateful for.  I think he just needs some time to wrap his mind around all of it.”

“Well, I am glad that things are better between you.”

“Why?  I mean, I appreciate you saying that, but why are you being so nice to me?  I know that you were completely terrified of me when this all started.  I’m not complaining, I am just confused.”

“Well, join the club on that one.”

“What?”

“I just mean, well a couple of things really.  For one, I am totally confused about whatever Renee and Dean have going on between them.  I mean I know they are practically strangers, but Renee is extremely protective of Dean, as you got to see up-close-and-personal.  And Dean seems to trust her in return, even though there is no real reason he should.  As for me, I don’t really know why I feel like being nice to you.  I mean, you are right, you scared me to death when you went all evil Seth on us.  But I guess I have just gotten to see that there is more to you than that.  Or actually, that that guy isn’t who you really are, just someone you were trying to be to get us to help.  I don’t know.”

“Well that is incredibly generous of you to even consider seeing me as more than that asshole.  I really didn’t like being that guy, but I had convinced myself that I needed to be that way, so you would take me seriously.”

“And you were right.  It definitely worked, made me do what you wanted.  Mostly just pissed off Renee though,” Cathy said with a small grin.

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Seth said, smiling back.

“Wasn’t hard to miss, I suppose.”

“It was not, although I can’t blame her.  Do you really think she and Dean have some kind of connection?” Seth asked, changing the subject to something that wasn’t about all the horrible things he had done.

“I am not sure what to call it, but there is something between them.  If nothing else, I know she will be sure that he makes it through his injury with flying colors.”

“Well, I am grateful for that.  I mean the two of you saved his life under some pretty horrible conditions.”

“I didn’t do much really.  It was all Renee.  I keep telling her she could be a doctor someday.  She has the aptitude for it, but she just shakes her head and says she loves what she does.  Loves how it allows her to get to know the patients better, have a more personal and friendly relationship.”

“Hard for me to picture that exactly, although I guess she shows it with Dean.  Now you, I could see you being that way with patients.  You just have this kind of soft and caring way about you.”

“Um, thanks,” Cathy said, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  I just meant that you seem to be a person who has compassion for others.  I mean, you are even nice to me, and that can’t be easy.”

“Well, it’s a struggle, but I manage,” Cathy joked, seemingly back at ease, making Seth smile and laugh with relief.

“It is indeed a valiant effort.  Now I think I am going to see if I can get something ready for breakfast, or maybe it will be lunch at this point.  Either way, I am sure we are all going to be hungry pretty soon.”

“Sounds good.  Need a hand?” Cathy offered.  “There’s not really much else to do.”

“Sure, let’s see what we can come up with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we get to see a little more Dean and Renee, as they process everything that happened with Dean and Seth together. See you then!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, some more Dean and Renee for you! Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 17

_Renee wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when she went to take Dean his pain medicine.  He had been pretty pissed off when she left, but Seth seemed no worse for wear, so maybe they had worked everything out.  Either way, it wasn’t really any of her business she thought as she made her way into the bedroom._

“So how are you doing?” Renee asked tentatively, as she approached the bed where Dean was still laying.

“My gut still feels like it’s on fire, but I am sure I’ll be fine after taking some pain medicine.  Thanks for bringing it in.”

“You’re welcome.  But that wasn’t exactly what I meant.”

“What did you mean?”

“I meant how are you doing after your talk with Seth?” Renee asked before she could question why she cared.

_Dean couldn’t begin to explain why he felt the urge to answer her.  He wasn’t exactly a share your feelings type of guy.  And hadn’t he just explained to Seth that he needed some time by himself to think about everything?  Yet he found himself wanting to talk with Renee about it.  He definitely couldn’t explain it, but whatever the reason, Dean decided not to second guess himself and just went with it._

“Uh, it went okay I guess.  I mean not great, but I suppose it could have been worse.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.  I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s okay.  I kinda wanna talk about it with you.  I mean, maybe it will help me sort some stuff out.  If you don’t mind that is.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t willing to listen.”

“Right.  So, I guess I don’t really know how I’m feeling at the moment.  I mean, on the one hand, I am so angry that Seth could do the shit that he did, treat you and Cathy like that, especially just to save my sorry ass.  I mean, when you first told me what he did, I didn’t think I could ever forgive him for it, ya know?”

“But you can forgive him now?” Renee asked carefully.

“Ah shit, I’m sorry.  Maybe we shouldn’t be talking about this.  I mean you are one of the people he threatened and kidnapped.  Probably don’t have any business telling you I think I can forgive him for it.  ’M sorry.”

“It’s okay Dean.  I said you could talk to me, and I am glad you can forgive him.”

“Are you serious?  You are glad that I can forgive the man who kidnapped you and scared the shit out of you and your friend?  Because quite honestly, I am not sure I have totally accepted the fact that I forgive him.  Not without feeling 100% guilty for like not respecting your feelings and what you went through.  I mean, what kind of person am I if I can forgive something like that?”

“You are the kind of person who is loyal to his friends and sticks by them, even when it’s hard.  I don’t take personal offense to it.  And to be honest, I am glad you aren’t going to lose your best friend over all of this.  I mean, it’s obvious how much he means to you.”

“Are you sure?  Cause it’s still pretty twisted up in my head when I think about it.  I mean, I still hate what he did, and I definitely don’t approve, but if you saw how upset he was, how bad he feels, and how afraid he was that he had lost our friendship on top of everything else, I just couldn’t help but forgive him.  Still, makes me feel like I am being loyal to him, but somehow betraying you.  And that doesn’t even fucking make sense since I hardly know you, but there it is anyway.  I’m sorry Renee.”

“Dean, you aren’t betraying me.  We haven’t even known each other for 24 hours.  That could hardly compare to knowing Seth most of your life.  You certainly don’t owe me anything.”

“Well, that’s not exactly true is it?  I mean, if it weren’t for you, I would be dead right now.  You saved my life.”

“I’m a nurse, it’s my job.”

“The hell it is.  Not when you have been kidnapped and threatened at gunpoint.  I honestly don’t know how you did it.  To take care of a complete stranger, who for all you knew was a total criminal.”

“It wasn’t that hard actually.  Once I saw the kind of shape you were in, instinct just kind of took over and I knew what to do.  Besides Cathy helped, and Seth actually saved you too.”

“By kidnapping you?  Please, don’t remind me.”

“No, I mean, yes, but that’s not all.”

“I’m not following you.”

“He also gave his blood, so we could give you a transfusion.  We had to do it in the car while he was driving, but miraculously it worked.  You would have died without it though.  So, he really did save you.”

“Damn.  He didn’t tell me that part.”

“What did he say?”

“Just explained what happened after he found me and what he was thinking.  Then I figured out what made him take you.”

“Can you tell me why?  I mean I don’t know if it will change anything about how I feel, but it might help to at least have a reason.”

“Yeah.  I guess I can.  I mean, you deserve to know.  Part of the reason he was so desperate not to take me into the hospital was because he was afraid he might get arrested and taken away.”

“So, he didn’t want to go to jail, but then he committed a crime that could send him to jail?  Doesn’t exactly make sense.”

“I know, but there was more to it than that.  He started thinking that I would die all alone if they took him away.  That I wouldn’t have anyone there to remind me what I had to live for.  He has kind of this phobia about leaving someone to die because he didn’t make it in time to see his dad before he died unexpectedly a year ago.  He has all these ideas about how scared and lonely his dad must have been, and that if he had gotten there sooner, maybe he would have pulled through.”

“That’s a lot of guilt to carry around.”

“Yeah, and I guess that’s why I can forgive him for doing what he did.  I know it doesn’t excuse it or make it right, but I don’t think he could live with feeling like he failed me too.”

“I guess I understand that part of it, at least a little.  Still could have found a different way though, I think.”

“I know.  And I can’t tell you how sorry I am about all this.”

“Dean, you don’t need to be sorry.  You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Renee, this is all my fault.  I got myself shot, and then Seth did all this because he was desperate to save me.  He couldn’t let another person die alone on his watch.  Right or wrong, he did this for me and I don’t know how I can ever get past the guilt of knowing that.”

“Well too bad because you’re going to have to.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.  Listen Dean, I don’t blame you and I don’t think Cathy blames you either.  I mean, you were unconscious the whole time it was happening.  And while it’s true that Seth did it to save you, he is a grown man Dean and he makes his own choices.  He has to live with that, but you do not.  You didn’t do anything wrong, and I don’t want to see you get hung up feeling guilty for it.”

“Why not?  Why does it matter?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.  But I don’t want you coming through all this weighed down with guilt.”

“What about you and Cathy?  How will the two of you come through all this?  It had to be traumatizing.”

“Cathy was terrified at first, but she seems almost comfortable with Seth now, not that I understand why.  But my point is, I think she will be okay.”

“And what about you?”

“I’m a hard person to traumatize,” Renee said, causing Dean to chuckle.  “What, why is that funny?  You think I can’t take it?”

“No, that’s not it at all.  I think you are one of the toughest people I have ever met.  But, it is just that Seth said almost the exact same thing about you earlier.  Just struck me as funny.”

“Can’t say as I like being in agreement with Seth about anything, but I guess in this one instance, we are of the same opinion.”

“Don’t worry.  I won’t tell him,” Dean teased.

“Well, that’s a relief.  Now, do you want me to go and let you rest?”

“No.  I mean, I would like it if you could stay a while.  If you want, you don’t have to.”

“It’s fine Dean.  I don’t mind.  I can sit here until you fall back asleep.”

“What makes you think I am going back to sleep?”

“Please, your eyes are half open as we speak.  We both know you are tired, so don’t fight it okay?  You body needs the rest.”

“Is that nurses orders?”

“It is.”

“Well, then, I guess I have to take a nap.  But it’s not because I’m tired.  Just cuz it would make you feel better.”

“Whatever you say Dean, whatever you say.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_The next time Dean opened his eyes, there was a bowl of soup and what looked like a grilled cheese sandwich on the nightstand next to him.  Perhaps the smell of the food was what had woken him.  He also noticed that Renee and Seth must have changed places, since his best friend was now slouched in the chair next to the bed, looking lost in thought._

“Seth, we have a problem,” Dean said, startling his friend and causing him to jump.

“God Dean, you scared me.  And I am well aware we have a problem.  Actually, that’s why I came in here, so we can come up with some type of plan about where we go from here.”

“Yeah, that’s all well and good, and we can do that, but it’s not the biggest problem we have at the moment.”

“It’s not?  What could be worse than us facing charges for theft and kidnapping?”

“I desperately need to go to the bathroom, but I am not sure I can make it there without a little help,” Dean admitted.

“Oh, right.  Of course you do.  Luckily, that is a problem I can fix.  Come on, you can lean on me.”

“Thanks.  But just to be clear, under no circumstances are you coming in the bathroom with me.  Just get me as far as the door.”

“Understood.  Just to the door,” Seth huffed out as he shouldered Dean’s weight to help him out of bed.

_The pair slowly made their way out of the bedroom and headed in the direction of the bathroom, catching the girls’ attention along the way._

“Is everything okay Dean?  You’re not feeling sick, are you?” Renee asked with concern as she and Cathy approached the guys.

“Uh, no.  I’m good, just, you know.  Nature calls,” Dean explained a little sheepishly.

“Do you need help?” Renee asked before really thinking it through, causing Dean’s face to turn red.

“No, I think we go it.  Thanks,” Seth replied, taking pity on his obviously uncomfortable friend.  “Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?”

“Rollins, if you even try coming in there with me, I will hit you.  I may not be at full strength, but I promise you, it will not feel good.”

“Okay, geeze, just checking.”

“I know, but really, I got this.  So, everyone just go back to whatever it was you were doing before.  Don’t need a damn audience,” Dean said, grumbling the last part.

_A few moments of awkward silence later, Dean was securely in the bathroom and everyone else tried to find something to do to look busy when he came back out.  The girls went back to eating their lunch on the couch, while Seth went and stood by the fire for a minute, feeling incredibly out of place.  He didn’t want to eavesdrop on what the girls were saying, but they were all in the same room after all, so it was hard not to hear them.  Maybe he should go outside and check on the weather.  See how much snow the storm dumped.  Yeah, that was a good idea.  He could go do that instead of standing creepily in the corner._

“So, I’m just gonna go outside and see what it’s like, see how much snow is on the ground.  I’ll be back in a few minutes.  Can you help Dean get back in the bedroom when he’s done if I’m still outside?”

“Of course we can,” Renee quipped before attempting to temper her response with a slight smile. 

“Just go do what you need to,” Cathy replied gently.

“Thanks.”

_It was only about a minute after Seth walked out the door that Renee and Cathy heard some soft cursing coming from the direction of the bathroom.  Sharing a look with one another, the ladies made their way closer to the bathroom door._

“Dean, are you alright?” Renee asked.

“Yeah, I just, um, is Seth still right there?”

“Sorry.  He just went outside to check on the weather,” Cathy answered.

_This response led to slightly louder cursing from the bathroom._

“Do you need help?” Renee asked gently.

“No, I mean yes, I think so.  Can’t get my damn pants up,” Dean muttered helplessly.

“Want me to come in?” Renee offered.

“Uh, that’s okay.  I can wait for Seth.”

“Dean, don’t be silly.  I am a nurse, so trust me I have seen everything.”

“And she is more than capable of helping you,” Cathy reassured.

“I know that.  I just, ahh fuck it.  Just you though,” Dean answered, not naming anyone, but they all knew he was talking to Renee.

“Okay, I’m coming in,” Renee said as Cathy moved away to give Dean some privacy while Renee opened the door.

_When she entered the bathroom, it was obvious that Dean was in quite a bit of pain and more than a little uncomfortable with the situation.  But at least it looked like he had gotten his boxers pulled up, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.  He just needed help with the jeans._

“Sorry about this,” Dean mumbled.  “The damn things fell all the way to the ground and I can’t bend down to pull them up.”

“You really need to stop apologizing to me, especially for things that aren’t your fault.  And like I said, as a nurse, I have seen people in much more compromising positions than this.  It’s not a big deal, so let’s not make it one.”

“So, what do want me to do?”

“Just hold still and keep your balance while I grab your jeans.”

“Right.  Don’t need me falling over in here.  With the way things have been going for me lately, I would probably fall and crack my head open, or worse, fall on top of you and break your leg or something,” Dean said trying to make light of the situation, although the visual of him landing on top of her was definitely not something either one of them was prepared to think about as Renee pulled up his pants.

“There you go.  All set.”

“Thanks,” Dean said as he quickly zipped and buckled his pants.

“Now, do you need some help getting back to the room?”

“As much as it pains me to admit it, yeah, I do.”

“Hey, we already did the hard part.  The rest will be a piece of cake.  Just put your arm around me and lean on me when you need to.”

“K.  Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome.  Now come on tough guy, let’s get you back in the bedroom.”

“Okay, but um, can we agree to never speak of this to Seth?” Dean asked with a small grin.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“But he and I do need to talk, so could you ask him to come in and see when he comes back inside?”

“I will.  And you, eat your lunch while you wait.  You need your strength.  That’s an order.”

“Yes mam,” Dean said with a mock salute, enjoying the laugh that burst forth from Renee at his response.

_He would focus on that for the moment before he and Seth had to get serious about how to get them all out of this god-awful mess.  It would take a miracle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next week, we will get to see what the plan is moving forward for Seth and Dean and what they think they can do to get out of this mess.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_It was only about ten minutes later when a reluctant Seth walked into the bedroom to have that much needed talk._

“So, I see you made it back to the room safely,” Seth began, not really wanting to have this conversation and stalling for time.

“I did.  Renee helped me.”

“The two of you seem to be hitting it off.  I mean you are both awfully friendly with one another, considering the situation.”

“Seth, can we not do this?”

“Not do what?  Not talk?”

“No, we need to have this conversation, but can we not beat around the bush and pretend this is just a casual, friendly chat.  We have some pretty serious shit we have to talk about.  And I’m not sure Renee and I getting along is one of them.”

“Actually, I think it might be.”

“Why do you say that?  Especially with everything else we have to talk about.”

“Because this thing, whatever it is between the two of you, it could affect what happens next.”

“Okay, first of all, there isn’t a thing.  Well, not exactly a thing.  Honestly, I don’t know what it is or why we connect, but regardless of how we feel about each other, I think we need to come up with a plan of what to do next.”

“I know.  I am just not sure how to go about it.”

“Well, let’s start with the most obvious.  We have to have some type of plan to let the girls go at the earliest opportunity.”

“Yeah, about that.  I was just outside, and it looks like the snowstorm that happened last night dumped over a foot of snow.  So, I don’t think there is any chance we will be able to get them out of here today.  Hopefully tomorrow.”

“Do they know that?”

“I told them both that they are free to go whenever things clear up.  And I told Cathy about the snow, but not Renee.  She and I don’t really talk that much, as you may have noticed.”

“Yeah, I have been unconscious most of the time we have all been together, but even I can see there is tension there.”

“To be honest, she has every right to feel that way.  I mean I did kidnap her and Cathy, so yeah.”

“Other than the obvious, what exactly has happened between you?”

“She was on my ass right from the start about taking her and Cathy.”

“On your ass how?”

“Just yelling at me, spitting out sarcastic comments.  Certainly not what you would expect from someone who had just been kidnapped at gunpoint.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Sorry.  But the worst was when I got back after locking you all in the room.”

“I assume she was none-to-thrilled that you locked them in the room with me.”

“She was, but not for the reasons you might think.”

“What do you mean?  I figure she had to be pissed at being locked up in any capacity, let alone with a strange man she knew nothing about.”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t what she exploded at me about the moment I got back.”

“Then what did she blow up about?”

“You actually.”

“Me?  You mean being left with a potential criminal?”

“Oh Dean, you are so not getting this.  No, she was not upset over being stuck with you.  She was upset _for_ you and reamed my ass out for it.”

“I’m still not following you.”

“She was beyond pissed that I had locked you up in a room, when I should have known better than to ever lock you in anywhere.  She tore me a new one over that.”

“Wait, so she was that pissed because she was worried about me?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Yep.  Read me the riot act and made me promise never to do that to you again.  I have to admit, it was extremely humbling to realize that she was more in tune with what you needed at the time than I was.”

“Wow.  I mean, she has been nothing but supportive and reassuring with me, but still.  I wouldn’t have expected that.”

“I think you have a strong ally there.”

“Not that it will matter because I will probably never see her again once we get out of here,” Dean lamented, not at all comfortable with how empty that made him feel.  Instead of dealing with that thought, he decided to change the subject.  “What about Cathy?  She doesn’t seem as upset with you.”

“Shockingly no.  She seems to have almost forgiven me for some reason.  And even Renee is trying to be more friendly.”

“Well, that’s good.  And all the more reason why we have to figure out what to do.  I mean, we obviously have to let them go.  But I am not sure how to do it exactly.”

“I was thinking that as soon as the weather clears, I take the car and just drive them back to town.  I can drop them off where ever they want.”

“And then what?  We can’t ask them not to report us.  They have every right to just go to the police and point them in our direction.”

“I know that, but I think it’s a risk we are going to have to take.”

“What about me?  Shouldn’t I go with you?  I mean, if there is fallout, I want to be there to help deal with it.”

“Actually, I think you should stay here.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I think the cabin is the best place for us to be in order to start dealing with our other problems.”

“Like being framed for the robbery and the possible kidnapping charges?”

“Listen, I have no plans to fight any kidnapping charges.  I mean, I did it, and I will take whatever consequences I have to.  But hopefully, before that happens, we can get ourselves cleared of the robbery at the very least.”

“How do you propose we do that?”

“I don’t know exactly, but I have been thinking about trying to get ourselves a meeting with whoever this ‘inside man’ is.  Maybe get him to admit to it, record a confession or something.”

“Now you sound like you’re on one of those police dramas.  How do you think we can do that?”

“I haven’t worked all that out yet, but we have to start by identifying who we think the guy is and go from there.”

“Actually, I think I have an idea about that,” Dean said, surprising Seth.

“You do?”

“Yeah.  You said that the thieves said it was an inside job, and we both heard them talk and act as if they didn’t expect us to be a problem.  Just kind of makes me think…”

“Makes you think what?  Come on man, don’t keep me in suspense!”

“Well, hear me out on this.  I was thinking about it while I was waiting for you to come in, and I might have an idea who the inside man is.”

“Who?”

“I think it’s Kevin.”

“Kevin who works the shift right before us?”

“Yeah, that Kevin.”

“Okay, what makes you think it was him?  I mean I don’t know him all that well, but I wouldn’t necessarily think he was a criminal.”

“Well, this might be kind of weak, but it’s the only theory I have at the moment, so here goes.  Kevin was obviously pissed when I was a little bit late for work, remember?”

“Yeah, but that could mean anything.”

“I know, and at the time, I wrote it off as maybe he had plans or something, even if his reaction seemed a bit extreme over a handful of minutes.  But then I thought about it more, and maybe he was getting that anxious because of the plan he had in place for the robbery.”

“Okay, I will give you that it’s possible, but that’s not really much to go on.”

“True.  But now think about what he did right before he left, despite the fact that he had just been really pissed at me.”

“You mean the hot chocolate?  What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m not sure it has anything to do with it, but maybe it is the key we need to link Kevin to all of it.”

“I’m sorry, you’ve lost me.”

“Well, if the goons he hired were under the impression that you and I were somehow out of commission, what if they thought we were knocked out because Kevin had drugged us?”

“Oh my god.  That actually makes a lot of sense.”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised that I am making sense.” Dean teased.

“No, it’s not that, I’m…”

“Relax, man.  I’m just teasing you.  But seriously, it is the only way I can think of that anyone could have made sure we were out of the picture, because nothing else that happened could have taken us out.”

“I agree.  And now I am really glad you spilled my drink.”

“See, I saved you.  You’re welcome.”

Seth ignored that comment before responding.  “So, Kevin makes the most likely suspect.”

“Now we just have to figure out what to do with that information.”

“Maybe we get Kevin to come here and confront him,” Seth suggested.

“How would we do that?  I mean, what reason would he have for showing up, and how do we know he wouldn’t just try to finish the job if he did?”

“Well my friend, you might have figured out a piece of the puzzle, but I think I have an idea for how to get him here, and to ensure our safety, at least as much as we possibly can.”

“Okay, lay it on me.  What are you thinking?”

“So, do you remember what the two guys looked like who shot you?”

“As if I could forget.”

“Good.  We can use that.”

“Alright, but how exactly?”

“Patience young grasshopper,” Seth answered, as Dean just rolled his eyes.  Seth loved to make Dean watch old reruns of the series Kung Fu, where that line originated, although it had been repeated in some form in countless movies and shows since then.  Regardless, Seth liked to use it when he felt like he was about to drop some knowledge on Dean and impress him with his insight.  Of course, the implication that Dean was the grasshopper who had much to learn always seemed to amuse Seth.

“Go ahead, oh great one, enlighten me,” Dean joked back.

“Well, if you insist.”

“Come on Seth, we both know you are dying to tell me your brilliant plan, so out with it.”

“Fine, okay.  So, I think I call up Kevin and tell him that unless he wants me to go to the cops with a description of the men who robbed the museum and shot you, he had better meet me to talk about it.”

“Why would he care if you give them up?”

“Because if I were him, I would worry that they would squeal or make a deal to save themselves by turning him in.”

“That makes sense.  But why should you call?  I’m the one who saw them.”

“True, but he doesn’t know that, and besides, we need to keep you out of it.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I want him to think that you are dead.”

“Wait, what?  Why would you want to do that?”

“Two reasons.  Number one, it will make him think he is in even more hot water than he already is, being an accessary to murder.  Hopefully that will make him desperate enough to meet to keep me quiet, and I can get a confession.”

“Or he just decides to get you out of the picture too if he’s feeling that desperate.”

“I have thought of that.  And that is reason number two.  He won’t know that you are actually alive, and you can be here, in hiding, to help ensure that my ass remains among the living.”

“And how exactly will I do that Seth?  I can’t stop a bullet if he pulls a gun before I can get to you!”

“I didn’t say the plan was perfect, but I really don’t know if we have any other options.  I mean we could just go with turning ourselves in and hope that justice prevails, and that we are found innocent, at least of the robbery charges.”

“But if that happens, we will have limited ability to do any digging or to prove our innocence.”

“Exactly.  We need some time to gather some information and sort this out, and turning ourselves in will not allow for that.”

“I don’t like it Seth.  The risk is too high.”

“Listen Dean, let’s get real here for a minute.  I could very well be heading to prison for kidnapping in the near future, and the one thing I can do to make myself feel better before that happens is to ensure that you aren’t on the hook for the robbery before that happens.  So, I am doing this, whether you back me up or not.  Obviously, I would rather have you by my side.  But I am doing this one way or another.”

“Of course I will back you up.  I just wish there was another way.”

“If you can think of one, I am all ears.”

“Not really.  But I’m still not a fan.”

“Me either, but I don’t think there’s another way.  Believe me, I want to live to see another day.  But I know that if there is any way humanly possible to save me, then you will do it.  Because we are brothers and that’s what brothers do for each other.  And on top of that, I know the kind of man you are, and I know you would go to the mat for me.  So, I trust that you will keep me safe if you can.”

“But what if I can’t?  What if I have to watch my best friend die?  I don’t want to face that any more than you did when I got shot.”

“I know, and hopefully it won’t come to that.  Hopefully we can get a confession on tape and then I will make some sort of bogus deal with him to keep my mouth shut in exchange for a part of the take.”

“Are you out of your mind?  He will definitely want to take you out if you go at it from that angle.”

“I know, but that is the plan, as long as I get him to confess first.”

“Wait a damn minute!  You are hoping he will go after you?”

“Can’t see a way to avoid it really.  At least this way I might be able to control the moment when it happens, and you can be ready to help me when I need it to take him down.”

“Jesus Seth.  That’s an awful big gamble.”

“Like I said, if you have a better idea, I’d love to hear it.”

“No, no.  I wish to hell I did, but I don’t.” 

“Of course, all of this is predicated on the girls not turning us in right away.  And I don’t know if we can count on that.”

“I think that if we lay it all on the line for them, they might be willing to give us a little bit of time to try and sort all this stuff out,” Dean replied.

“I am pretty sure Cathy will, I don’t know about Renee.  She’s not a fan of mine, understandably so, but she might not go for it.”

“Well, then we just take things as they come and stick together like we always have.”

“I guess that’s the best we can do for the moment.  When do you think we should try and talk with Cathy and Renee?”

“You know what they say, there’s not time like the present,” Dean replied.

“Okay, now it is then.  Fingers crossed.”

“Yep,” Dean answered, “fingers crossed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. What do you think of the plan? Is it worth the risk? In the next chapter, we will get a rare scene with all four characters together, as well as see how the girls respond to hearing the plan. See you next week!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Seth and Dean made their way out into the living room to talk to Renee and Cathy.  It was Dean who spoke up first._

“Um, so, could we talk to you both for a minute?” he asked quietly.

“Sure.  What’s going on?  Are you feeling okay?” Renee replied, concern evident in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine.  We just need to talk to you both about a few things.”

“Okay, we’re listening,” Renee replied, speaking for herself and Cathy.

“Why don’t we sit at the table,” Seth suggested.

“This sounds serious,” Cathy said uncertainly.

“It is.  And the table probably would be best,” Dean added before the four of them settled around the table.

“Okay, so what is this about?” Renee prompted.

“It’s about letting you go,” Dean answered.

“Okay, but Seth already explained that you plan to let us go.  So what else is going on?” Cathy wondered.

“Well, we just wanted you to know that we plan to let you go as soon as the weather clears enough for us to drive back to town.  There is at least a foot of snow that fell out there, so I doubt it will be today.  But we are hoping for first thing tomorrow,” Seth explained.

“Sounds good to us.  But it feels like there’s more to this,” Cathy prompted.

“So, the plan is that Seth will drop you both off back in town and then come back here to the cabin,” Dean began.

“Why won’t you be there with us?” Renee wanted to know.

“Because I need to be here for the next part of our plan to work.”

“What is the plan exactly?” Renee asked.

“Well, it all depends on what the two of you decide,” Seth answered.

“Decide about what?” Cathy prompted.

“Whether or not you would be willing to give us 48 hours before you report the kidnapping,” Seth said quietly, staring at the ground.

“And why do we need to do that?” Renee asked uncertainly.

“Okay, well, we know you have every right to say no, and we won’t hold it against you in any way if you do.  And we are only asking because we want to try and clear up this whole mess with the robbery before we turn ourselves in.  Seth has no intention avoiding the kidnapping charge.  We just need a couple of days to try and clear our names of the museum heist first,” Dean began.

“I know I deserve to be punished for kidnapping you both, but I don’t want to possibly be out of the picture and unable to help Dean clear our names with regard to the robbery charges.  If it is at all possible to prove our innocence for that, I would like to try.  With your permission of course.  Like Dean said, if you want me to turn myself in right way, I will.  It’s entirely up to you.”

“You can take some time to think about it,” Dean added.

“I don’t need any time.  I know my answer,” Renee replied.

“Renee, come on.  Let’s talk about this for a minute,” Cathy encouraged, anticipating a negative reaction.

“I don’t need to talk about it.”

“Well maybe I do,” Cathy said more firmly than either Seth or Dean had ever heard her speak before.

“Fine then.  Let’s talk,” Renee said, softening her tone.

“We’ll just give you some privacy,” Dean said, as he and Seth headed for the bedroom once again.

“Renee, I know you are angry with Seth, and you have every right to be.  But I really think we should let them have the two days to try and sort things out.  I mean they are innocent of that crime anyway.”

“I know.”

“And you still want to tell them no?”

“I never said that.  You are just assuming I was going to say no.”

“Wait, you mean you were planning to agree to it?”

“I was.”

“Are you serious?  I mean, I thought you would say no for sure.”

“I am not totally cold hearted you know.”

“I know that.  But, you haven’t been Seth’s biggest fan, and I just thought…”

“I get it.  I know why you might think that, but I really do understand where they are coming from.  Seems like we should be willing to let them sort that out.  And I have to admit, I give Seth credit for being willing to face the charges and offering to turn himself in.”

“Wow, okay.  Then I guess we agree to let them have the time.”

“I do want to know what their plan is though.  What they need the time for.”

“I think that is a reasonable request.  Should we call them back in?”

“Go for it.”

“Seth, Dean?  You guys can come back out now,” Cathy called, before Seth and Dean walked back out and joined the girls once again at the table.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Dean asked quietly, looking at Renee, although it was Cathy who replied.

“We are willing to give you the time,” she responded, shocking Seth.

“You are?  Seriously?  I mean, thank you.  Thank you so much!”

“There is one condition though,” Renee explained.

“Anything, name it,” Seth said.

“We want to know the plan,” Renee answered.

“The plan?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, what you two are going to do to prove your innocence,” Cathy clarified.

“Alright, if that’s what you want,” Seth answered.

“We do,” Renee replied.

“So, um, basically, Seth is going to set up a meeting here at the cabin with the guy we think set us up.”

“Are you sure it was him?” Renee asked.

“We are pretty sure,” Dean answered before continuing.  “Anyway, Seth’s going to demand a meeting, letting the guy believe that I am dead and that he will talk to the cops if the guy doesn’t show up.”

“What makes you think he’ll show?” Cathy asked.

“I’m also going tell him that I can fully describe both of his accomplices, and then threaten to give that information to the police.”

“Did you actually see them?” Cathy wondered.

“No, but Dean did, and he remembers their faces.”

“Hard to forget,” Dean mumbled.

“And we’re hoping it will make him just worried enough that they might roll over on him if the police can catch them,” Seth continued.

“Okay, let’s say all of that goes just how you want it to.  What happens when he gets here?” Renee questioned.

“That is where it gets a little bit dicey, but Seth is going to try and get him to confess so we can get it on tape.”

“What if you can’t get him to?” Cathy worried.

“Most people will talk when they feel like they are about to eliminate the threat,” Seth stated simply.

“Eliminate the threat?  What do you mean?” Cathy asked, sounding a little alarmed.

“Seth figures that the guy will most likely try to take him out, since he will be a threat.”

“And you are okay with this plan?” Renee asked Dean, looking confused.

“Of course I’m not, but Seth’s going to go through with this whether I help him or not, so I will be here to back him up.  And believe me nothing will happen to him if I have anything to say about it.”

“So what, you two plan to jump him?” Cathy asked incredulously.

“If we have to,” Seth answered.  “We think it’s the only way to get a confession and I’ll be damned if I let Dean go down for something he didn’t do.”

“And Seth is already facing enough with the kidnapping charges, he doesn’t need bogus ones to deal with on top of it.”

“But you could both end up getting yourselves killed!” Cathy shrieked.

“We are trying to be more optimistic than that,” Dean tried to joke, causing Renee to just glare at him.

“I don’t like it,” she said.  “There are just too many holes in the plan, and no way to ensure your safety.”

“We know, but it’s a risk we feel like we need to take,” Seth answered softly, giving Cathy a pleading look.

“Let’s say we agree to give you the time, and you both manage to survive it.  How do we know you will turn yourself in afterwards?” Renee asked, more to change the subject than because she doubted their sincerity.  Because she definitely didn’t want to think about anything bad happening to Dean, or even Seth for that matter.

“We gave you our word.  I guess you are just going to have to trust us,” Dean said gently, holding Renee’s gaze.

“I do, I t-trust you,” Renee whispered, looking wrecked by the admission before getting up from the table and wandering into the bedroom.

“I should go talk to her,” Cathy said, starting to stand.

“No, I want to go.  Please?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, okay.  Just…”

“I’ll make sure she’s okay.  I swear.”

“Thank you.  And, um, good luck.  It might be like pulling teeth getting her to talk.”

“I won’t push her to talk, I just, I need to know she’s alright.”

“I don’t think either one of us is really alright with all this, but I know what you mean.  And I think it will help.  Just be patient with her.”

“I will be.  I promise.  See you guys in a bit,” Dean said before making his way towards the bedroom and knocking on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we get another scene between Dean and Renee. See you next week! Thanks for reading and for the comments and Kudos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter with Dean and Renee. Loved writing this.

Chapter 21

“Go away Cathy.  I don’t feel like talking right now,” Renee said when she heard the knock at the door.

“It’s not Cathy.  It’s Dean.  Can I come in?  I really want to talk.”

“Dean, I don’t…”

“Please Renee, I need to see you, make sure you are okay.”

“Fine.  Okay, you can come in,” Renee said, responding to the sound of desperation in Dean’s voice, even though she was loathe to have anyone see her this vulnerable.

_After opening the door, Dean saw that Renee was sitting on the bed, with her knees pulled tight to her chest.  As he stepped in the room, Renee lifted her head slowly up from where she had been leaning it on her knees, and Dean could see the tears on her face.  It absolutely broke his heart.  Wordlessly, he crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, hoping he was doing the right thing.  He felt a wave of relief when she turned in his arms and buried her head against his chest, crying once again and clinging tightly to his shirt.  Dean just let her cry and continued to hold her close, knowing she would feel better if she could just get it all out.  He wasn’t sure how long they sat there like that, but he decided to try and talk to her once he felt like she was a little more relaxed in his arms and the tears appeared to have stopped._

“So, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but what happened out there?  I’m not trying to pry, I just, something just changed in your whole demeanor when you said you trusted us.  I know that could be partly because of Seth and everything you have gone through with him, but it felt like more.  Like I said, you don’t have to tell me.  We can just sit here and not talk, or you can tell me to fuck off ’cause it’s none of my business.  But I am here if you want to tell me about it.”

“I’m not gonna tell you to fuck off Dean.  And sitting here in silence would just be awkward, so I guess talking it is.”

“We can talk about something else if you’d prefer.”

“No, I want to tell you,” Renee said shifting back a bit so there was some separation between them and she could look Dean in the eye.

“So, what was that about?” Dean prompted.

“I guess it is safe to say that I don’t really trust men in general.  And coming to the realization of just how much I trust you, and kind of by extension Seth, it just made me freak out a little I guess.”

“Fair enough.  I suppose there is a reason for this distrust?” Dean prompted gently as he reached out to hold her hand.

“There is.  There was this guy, Zander.  He and I were together in college, but we had been dating practically since middle school.  He was my first love, and everything was great.  Better than great.  I mean we had been together for like six years and were talking about getting married when we graduated, but it obviously didn’t work out.”

“What happened?”

“In our sophomore year, he decided to pledge a fraternity.  Now that, in-and-of-itself, wasn’t a problem.  I mean I had joined a sorority the first semester, so it shouldn’t have been a big deal.”

“But it was?”

“Yeah.  Zander just started to change.  At first, he was just drinking heavily, but then someone at the frat house got him into using drugs, and not just pot, but all sorts of things.  The longer he drank and used, the more angry and abusive he became,” Renee stated as she felt Dean grip her hand more tightly, giving her his silent support.  “I should have broken things off.  I told myself I would if he hit me just one more time, but I never followed through.  He and I had so much history, and our families were so intertwined by that point, I just couldn’t imagine what my life would be like without him, and them, in it.  So, I stayed with him a lot longer than I should have, until one day he beat me so badly that I needed to be hospitalized when my roommate found me beaten and unconscious on the floor.   The fallout was absolutely disastrous.  He got expelled and our families never really recovered, each blaming the other for everything that happened.  I just wanted to forget the whole thing and move on, but I swore I would never be weak and let someone abuse me like that again.”

“So that’s why you fought so much with Seth.  Him ordering you around, threatening violence, must have brought all of those old feelings back.”

“It did.  And I know now that Seth isn’t Zander, but at the time, all I could think about was that I wasn’t going to let anything happen to either Cathy or myself.  And I kinda needed to do something to take charge, not feel like I was just submitting.  Does that make sense?”

“Of course it does.  I don’t see how you could be in that situation and not have it drag up all those feelings.  All things considered, I think you handled yourself incredibly well.  And let’s face it, Seth had some of it coming.”

“He did.  But I also know I need to let some of that go, and I have been trying.  I mean kidnapping and threatening us was definitely not okay, but he never once followed through on a threat and certainly never hurt us.”

“I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that, in college with Zander, and now with Seth.  I can certainly understand why it would make you reluctant to trust anyone.”

“But that’s the thing.  The thing that is really rattling me.  Because when I said I trusted you, I meant it.  I absolutely do trust you, and that terrifies me.  I mean I just don’t do that, let someone in, trust them that quickly.”

“If it makes you feel any better I can’t explain why I trust you either.  I mean, with my childhood, which you have heard enough about to know it wasn’t that pretty, I have spent a lot of my life putting up walls and pushing people away.”

“But not Seth for some reason.”

“No, not Seth.  He’s been there for me since we were in middle school.  He had just moved to Cincinnati with his parents when he found me in the boys’ bathroom one day, trying to tend to my wounds after getting beat up at home.  He had two amazing parents, so he was quite horrified by the notion that my mom and her boyfriend had done that to me.  I could have lied to him, but for some reason, the truth just tumbled from my lips.  I begged him not to tell anyone, and he promised he wouldn’t, but he did start inviting me over regularly, and my sister too, just so we had a safe place to go.  Eventually, we were there so much, Seth and I started sharing a room, and his parents set the guest bedroom up for Katie.  They never officially adopted us or anything, but they might as well have.  Our mom was just happy to have us out from underfoot.  But that’s why I can tell you with complete certainty, Seth would never have laid a hand on you.  He saved me and my sister from that kind of violence and I can never fully repay him for that.”

“No wonder you needed to be able to forgive him.  Makes sense.  He really is like a brother to you.”

“Yeah, even when he made the stupidest decision ever and kidnapped two innocent women.”

“And I guess it makes me understand a little bit more why he was so desperate to save you.”

“I am not asking you to forgive him, I just wanted you to know that I know what it’s like to not be able to trust anyone.  Because I have definitely been there.  I can also relate to inexplicably feeling like you can trust someone you just met.  It happened to me the day I met Seth, and again when I woke up met you.”

“I’m scared Dean.”

“Of trusting me?”

“No, not exactly.  I mean it confuses me and there is something scary about feeling that type of trust so quickly, but mostly I am scared for you, not of you.”

“Scared for me?”

“And this plan of yours.  What if you get hurt, or even killed?  Or if you survive but Seth doesn’t?  I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, or Seth even.”

“Listen, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared too.  But Seth and I are just relying on the fact that we trust one another to have each other’s back.  We have to believe that will give us the advantage.”

“There is no way I am talking you out of this is there?”

“I’m sorry Renee.  I would do almost anything you asked of me, but this is probably the only thing I have to say no to.”

“It’s okay.  I understand.  I don’t like it, but I understand.”

“I really wish we had met under different circumstances.  Would make things a lot less complicated.”

“I know, but we didn’t.  Although, honestly, it is the only good thing to come out of this whole mess.  Realizing that it is possible for me to meet and trust someone.  So, I am grateful for that.”

“Good.  I’m glad.  You deserve to be able to meet someone and find happiness.”

“So, do you.”

“And maybe we will.  But for now, let’s just sit here a little longer before we have to go back to reality and start dealing with this mess we are all in.”

“Now that plan, I like,” Renee said as she once again laid her head on Dean’s chest as they just sat there, wrapped in each other’s arms, finding a few minutes of peace in the midst of all the craziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Seth and Cathy are up next. See you next week!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for the comments and Kudos that I have gotten since posting the last chapter. Here is one where we get some more time with Seth and Cathy. Hope you like it.

Chapter 22

_When Cathy and Seth no longer heard the hushed voices of Dean and Renee, they decided to go check on their friends to make sure everything was okay.  They were entirely unprepared for what they saw when Seth pushed the door open, both standing still and speechless at the sight of Renee and Dean sound asleep on the bed, wrapped in an embrace.  Cathy was the first to recover as she whispered to Seth that they should just go and give them their privacy.  Seth nodded in agreement before following Cathy out of the room and pulling the door almost all the way closed._

“Well, that was interesting,” Cathy said, breaking the ice.

“Yep.  I mean, I know they have some type of bond or whatever, but seeing them like that, just not what I was expecting,” Seth agreed.

“Me either.” 

“I mean, Dean’s a nice guy and everything, don’t get me wrong.  But he usually doesn’t let his guard down so easily.  Especially with someone he has only known for less than 24 hours.”

“Feels like it has been longer.  But I know what you mean.  Renee doesn’t let people in either, especially men.  In fact, I have never seen her act like this with any guy since I met her.  I mean she has dated of course, but she always kept the guys at arm’s length.  Definitely didn’t trust anyone this quickly.”

“I guess they both have their reasons for not letting people in.  Just trying to protect themselves.”

“Yeah.  You would never expect two people like that to take such an instant liking to one another.  Although, I have to say, they did look really cute together.”

“I know.  Makes me feel even more guilty though,” Seth replied sullenly.

“More guilty?  Why?”

“Because, I probably messed up something that could have been really good for both of them.”

“What do mean?”

“I mean, come on Cathy.  You must see it.  There is something there between them.  It’s practically tangible.  But I don’t know if any of it can ever go anywhere because of the mess I got us all into.  Do you really see a future for them?  With everything still in front of us?  I mean, Dean is my best friend, but I am also the man who kidnapped Renee, and you too obviously.  That’s a pretty big elephant to have in the room.”

“Didn’t look like an elephant was between them a minute ago,” Cathy replied, trying to ease some of Seth’s concern.

“You know what I mean.  Everything might be okay while we are all still stuck in this kind of alternate reality, but the moment we are back in the real world, that will all change.  And that’s all on me.”

“Maybe.  But if it also weren’t for you and what you did, the two of them would most likely never have met.  And it is still possible that they will see their way through it,” Cathy offered, although she didn’t really believe it, given the circumstances.

“They might, but I want you to promise me something, even though I know I have absolutely no right to ask anything more of you.”

“I guess that depends on what you are asking.”

“If something happens to me, if I either don’t make it, or when I go to prison…”

“I don’t really want to think too much about either of those things happening Seth.  I am worried about this plan of yours.  I don’t like the danger it puts you in, and Dean too for that matter.  And going to prison, well I don’t really want that for you either if I’m honest.”

“But I deserve it, for everything I have done to you.”

“I don’t disagree that what you did was wrong, but I understand why you did it, and I even think Renee does a little bit too.  Just seems like prison shouldn’t be the only outcome for you.”

“Well, I appreciate you saying that, but we are getting off point.  Regardless of what happens to me, I want you to try and make sure that Renee and Dean stay in touch.  Maybe even pursue whatever this is between them.  He’s going to need someone to be there for him.  I mean, he’ll still have Katie, but she’s busy with college and she’s his little sister.  I know he won’t feel right about leaning on her.  So, please, tell me you’ll try.”

“I can’t promise anything, because if you haven’t noticed, Renee can be a bit stubborn and I would venture to guess that Dean can be too.  But if there is any way I can encourage them to keep talking, I will.”

“That’s all I can hope for I guess.  Thank you.”

“You are welcome.  But hopefully, I won’t have to be the one to push it, and you will be able to do it yourself.”

“I appreciate your optimism, but I can’t ignore the reality of my situation.  I kidnapped you and Renee.  That will carry some pretty serious consequences.”

“Maybe if we say something on your behalf about how you never hurt us it will help.”

“Thank you for offering.  But just because I didn’t hurt you doesn’t mean I’m not guilty of the charges.  No, I’ll just have to take whatever comes with all of that.  Hopefully we can get this business with the robbery sorted first.  That has to be my focus right now.”

“How about you focus on that later.  Right now, I feel like we need to do something to distract ourselves and pass the time while Renee and Dean are sleeping.”

“What did you have in mind?” Seth asked curiously.

“Well, do they have any board games or cards in this place?”

“I think so.  But do you really want to sit around playing games?  I mean, with everything going on?  Me being your kidnapper and all?”

“Listen Seth, I have already told you that I don’t see you just as that person anymore.  There is a lot more to you than the man who grabbed us.  So, yes, since we don’t really have anything else to do, and I don’t feel like you are any type of threat to me anymore, I say we play some games.  Unless you can think of a reason why we shouldn’t?”

“No, we can.  It just seems like such a normal thing to do.  And this situation is far from normal, ya know?”

“It is.  But that’s why I think we should play the games.  Just let ourselves live in this alternate reality, as you called it, for a bit.  The real world will come for us soon enough and we all have a lot of decisions to make and consequences to face when it does.  But until then, we can either sit here stressing about it with you feeling guilty and me feeling uncomfortable, or we can just try and be here, in the moment and enjoy what we can.  It seems to be working for Dean and Renee.”

“I have to agree with you there.  Alright, let’s see what we can find.”

“Great!  I am ready to beat your ass.  I am a master at board games.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.  You’ll see.”

“I guess I will.  And Cathy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.  For this, for everything you said.  It means a lot.”

“Your welcome Seth.  Now quit stalling so I can beat you at something,” Cathy teased as they pulled out the board games and decided on Monopoly. 

_Playing it might not alter their reality, but it could sure make it a lot more enjoyable for the next couple of hours.  And, for now, Seth and Cathy decided that that was good enough._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping this posts okay and that I found all of the typos. I am having significant technical difficulty with my laptop, so I had to use my phone. I didn't want to skip posting this week though, so here is chapter 23. We get to see Cathy and Dean interact a bit in this one.

Chapter 23

_Dean woke up slowly, feeling confused by the sensation of being stuck, and not able to roll over.  When he finally managed to pry his eyes open to investigate, he saw that Renee was snuggled up next to him, with her head lying on his chest, arms wrapped firmly around him.  Even though it should have surprised or even worried him, given how recently they had met, he felt nothing but utter contentment at the sight.  In fact, he couldn’t help but tighten his own arms around her in response.  That seemed to rouse her somewhat, as he found her warm and sleepy eyes looking up at him._

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Dean murmured softly.

“It’s okay.  I don’t know how long we have been asleep, but I am sure we should probably be getting up anyway.  Although I have to admit, it is awfully tempting to just stay here like this,” Renee answered, snuggling even more securely into Dean’s chest.

_Dean couldn’t agree more.  At the moment, he could think of nothing else he wanted as badly as to just stay wrapped in this cocoon he and Renee had created together.  He still couldn’t really explain how or why he felt such a strong connection with her, but it didn’t feel at all awkward when he woke up to having her in his arms.  Obviously, she was okay with it too._

“As much as I would love to do that, I am starting to get hungry, and I am sure Seth and Cathy must be wondering what happened to us.”

“You are probably right about that, and I am hungry too.  So, I guess nap time is over.”

“Unfortunately, I think it is,” Dean agreed as they both moved to get off the bed and headed towards the door.  “Before we go out there though, I just wanted to say, um…” Dean began uncertainly.

“What Dean, what did you want to say?” Renee asked gently.

“I guess that, no matter what happens next, when we all go back our real lives and things inevitably get crazy, I just want to say that I am so glad that I met you and got to know you.  I mean, I am not glad that you got kidnapped by my best friend or anything…” Dean hastened to explain, feeling like idiot.

“Relax Dean.  I know what you mean.  I am glad that I met you too.”

“Good.  Well, now that that’s settled, let’s see what Seth and Cathy are up to,” Dean said as they made their way into the living room. 

_Whatever Dean and Renee had expected Cathy and Seth to be doing, it certainly wasn’t seeing them enthralled in what appeared to be a rather competitive game of Monopoly._

“You’re going down Seth,” Cathy taunted.

“I’m not out of it yet,” Seth replied, hoping for a little luck on his next roll, but knowing that if he rolled a five or a seven it was all over.

“Seven, yes!” Cathy shouted triumphantly.

“Oh come on, really,” Seth whined.

“Sorry Sethie, pay up. That is Boardwalk with a hotel for $2,000. And I do believe that you don’t have that much money left. Guess that makes me the winner.”

“Yeah, yeah.  You win, I concede,” Seth mumbled dejectedly.

“Awe, poor Sethie,” Cathy teased.

“Seems like it was quite the game,” Dean commented, making both Cathy and Seth jump in response. 

_They_ _had_ _been_ _so_ _wrapped_ _up_ _in_ _their_ _game_ _that_ _they_ _hadn’t_ _noticed_ _Dean_ _and_ _Renee_ _watching_ _them_ _from_ _just_ _outside_ _the_ _bedroom_ _door_.

“Shit Dean, you scared us half to death,” Seth said, putting his hand over his now rapidly beating heart.

“Sorry.  We didn’t mean to scare you. We have been standing here for a while.  You two were just too caught up in what you were doing to notice.”

“Really you two, competitive much?” Renee asked teasingly.

“Don’t you dare make fun Renee,” Cathy scolded, because first of all, you know how seriously I take playing board games.  And secondly, you have no room to make fun of us, Mr. and Mrs. Cuddle Bug.”

“Yeah, that’s right, we saw you two in there, all snuggled up tight,” Seth added.

“Okay, how about we just call a truce.  We won’t tease you for playing cutthroat Monopoly, and you won’t tease us for, ya know, cuddling,” Dean suggested with a pink tinge on his cheeks.

“Fair enough my friend.  It’s probably for the best that I lost anyway, I am getting hungry.”

“We were just saying the same thing.  Probably time to get something started for dinner,” Dean suggested.

“Oh no you don’t brother.  I love you man, but there is no way that I am coming within a ten foot radius of anything you had a hand in cooking,” Seth protested dramatically.

“What if I do all of the cooking, and Dean just helps?” Renee asked.

“Sorry, but I am going to have to put my foot down about this.  Dean should be nowhere near the kitchen,” Seth replied firmly.

“I hate to say it, but he’s right.  I can ruin just about anything in the kitchen.  Sorry,” Dean offered looking at Renee apologetically.

“It’s okay.  I can make dinner by myself,” Renee replied, smiling at Dean in understanding.

“What about Cathy, can she help?” Dean wondered.

“Oh no, I would put Cathy’s culinary skills in the same category as Dean’s,” Renee answered with a grin.

“Hey now,” Cathy protested.

“Sorry Cathy, but you know it’s true.”

“Fine, I will stay out of the kitchen too,” Cathy grumbled, “but you are seriously killing my high from winning at Monopoly.”

“I could help you Renee, I mean if you want.  I don’t have to if you don’t want me to,” Seth offered tentatively.

_Renee shot a quick look at Dean who gave a slight nod of reassurance in response._

“Sure Seth.  Thanks,” Renee responded before heading towards the kitchen, with Seth trailing silently behind her.

“Guess that leaves you and I to fend for ourselves my fellow cooking impaired companion.  So, what do you want to do?” Dean asked.

“Think you are up for a game or two?  I saw some cards with the rest of the board games.”

“Cards sounds perfect,” Dean replied as he and Cathy settled themselves on either side of the coffee table and Cathy started shuffling.

“So, what do you want to play?” Cathy asked.

“How about we start with a nice old-fashioned game of War.”

“Perfect.  I own that game,” Cathy boasted.

“We'll just see about that,” Dean challenged.

_Several hands later, they both had to admit that they were fairly evenly matched, as they had each won two games._

“Okay, so I may not be the master at War,” Cathy admitted.

“Maybe we could both be the masters?” Dean suggested.

“Okay, fine.  We can both be the masters.  But only if you promise to hear me out on something.”

“Sure.  What is it?”

“It’s about you and Renee,” Cathy began.

“Listen, I don’t know what it looked like when you saw us together, but I swear, I wasn’t trying to take advantage of her being upset.”

“I know you weren’t.  That’s not what I was getting at.”

“Oh, sorry.  What did you mean?”

“I just want you to promise me that you will stay open to keeping in touch with Renee, even when all of this is over.”

“I don’t know Cathy.  I mean so much would stand between us, and I don’t even know if that is what she wants.  She has already had so much to deal with, with Zander and all.  I don’t want to push her for something she isn’t really up for.  Either because of her past or because of everything with Seth now.”

“She told you about Zander?”

“Yeah, at least the condensed version.  Enough that I know how hard it is for her to trust.”

“That’s what I am talking about though Dean.  Renee took almost a year to open up enough to talk to me about all that stuff.  With you it took less than a day.”

“I’m not gonna deny that she and I have a connection, and that it is something I would very much like to pursue, but I just don’t know how she would feel about it.  I mean it is one thing to spend time together here in the cabin, where we have almost stepped out of reality, but it is another to do it back in a world where I may be visiting my best friend in jail for kidnapping the two of you.  How would she deal with that, and is it even fair of me to ask her to?”

“Honestly, I don’t know Dean.  But what I do know is that Renee has seemed more comfortable with you than I have ever seen her.  And you seem happy too.  I would just hate for you both to lose that by letting outside circumstances and factors keep you apart.  I mean, will you at least think about it?”

“I will consider it, but I feel like the decision has to be Renee’s.  If she wants to try, then I will be all for it.  But I just don’t feel right about making the first move or having her feel pressured in any way.”

“Fair enough.  And thank you for caring about her enough to let it be her decision.”

“Of course.  I just want her to be happy.”

“Well then, that makes two of us.  Now, how about we switch things up and play a little Slapjack?”

“Why do I get the feeling that my knuckles might be bloodied when we are done?” Dean teased.

“Don’t worry, I'll go easy on you, or else Renee will have my head.”

“Alright then.  Let’s do it,” Dean replied as they got down to the very serious business of playing Slapjack.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit of Seth and Renee trying to smooth things over a bit. Hope you enjoy it. See you next week!

Chapter 24

_While Dean and Cathy had settled comfortably into playing cards, Seth and Renee had been standing idly in the kitchen until Seth decided to break the awkward silence._

“So, um, what are we making and how can I help?”

“I thought we would go with some omelettes.  That way we can make each one with just the things that each person likes.  I saw that you bought eggs and some vegetables, so I think it could work.”

“Did I?  I mean, I remember buying the eggs, but I don’t think I could tell you what vegetables I got if my life depended on it.  I was just grabbing things kind of mindlessly.  My head was somewhere else, ya know?  Thinking about everything I had done.”

“Well, it turned out okay.  Looks like you got an onion, a couple of peppers, and a tomato.  And I’m pretty sure there is a can of mushrooms in the cupboard that would be perfect, as long as they aren’t expired.  We don’t have any cheese, but I think it will still make a good meal.”

“Sounds good.  What do you want me to do?”

“How about you pull out the vegetables and start chopping them?  I’ll get the eggs and frying pan ready.”

“Sure, I can handle that,” Seth replied as he started pulling out the vegetables and found a sharp knife and cutting board.  “So, I know I said this a bunch of times already, but I really am sorry about all this Renee.  If I could take it all back and find a different way to save Dean, I would.”

“I believe you Seth, and I know you are sorry.  And I think I may even be able to forgive you, eventually.  I’m not there yet, but I know there were a lot of reasons behind your decision to do what you did.  Dean told me about how your family took him and Katie in when they were teenagers, and about how your dad died.  And like I told Dean, it doesn’t excuse what you did, but it does make me understand your motivations a little bit better.”

“Wow, I would never have thought that earning your forgiveness would ever even be a possibility.  I know Cathy has been able to move past it to some extent, but, well, I never thought you could.”

“Yeah, me either.  But I care about Dean and he cares about you, so I’m working on it.  And Cathy seems to care about you too, so I guess that’s even more reason to try and move past everything.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.  I mean not for me, but for Dean.”

“For Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s obvious he trusts you.  And I can’t even believe all of the stuff he shared with you about our past.  I mean, he told you a lot of personal details that I know he doesn’t usually share.”

“I’m sorry if you feel like he betrayed your confidence.”

“What?  No, not at all.  That’s not what I meant.  I just meant that he has never been one to open up to people, and he has obviously been able to do that with you.  It is the most relaxed and content I have ever seen him, and I just, I really hope that everything I have done doesn’t stop the two of you from staying in touch once all of this is over.  I mean, I’ve done so much damage already.  I just hope that my continued friendship with Dean doesn’t hurt the chances that the two of you will keep getting to know one another.  I think he would really like that.”

“I don’t know Seth.  It’s kind of a lot to wrap my mind around.  I mean, I definitely want to keep in touch with Dean, but what if it’s too weird?  What if it is too hard for him to accept my conflicting feelings about you and everything that has happened?”

“Trust me, I think Dean would be up for the challenge and that the two of you could figure it out.  I just hope that you are willing to try.”

“I might be.  I mean I would give him my number, but you know, someone smashed my phone to bits, so yeah.”

“Oh God.  I forgot I did that.  Geeze, just add it to the list of my transgressions I guess.  I’m sorry about that too.  And I promise I will figure out a way to buy you both new ones.”

“Really, the cell phone is the least of my worries.  And I didn’t mean to throw it in your face like that.  Anyway, Cathy and I each have our phones insured.  They are covered for getting lost, stolen, or destroyed.  Quite frankly, I think this scenario is covered by all three of those things, so don’t worry about it.”

“I’m happy to hear that you can easily replace them.  And I appreciate your understanding.  It’s more than I deserve.”

“Maybe it is, but like I said, I am working on it.  Now how about you hand over those vegetables and we’ll get these omelettes cooking?  I assume you know what Dean will want in his?”

“He’ll want everything.  He’s not a picky eater.”

“Good, what about you?”

“I’ll have everything but the mushrooms.”

“Alright then, let’s get to work.”

“Let’s do it,” Seth replied as he and Renee worked together to get everything ready.

_Seth couldn’t believe that they were not only working together on the meal, but the conversation went better than he could have ever hoped for.  Most importantly, he now had hope that he hadn’t completely ruined any chance for there to be something more between Dean and Renee.  For now, that was all he could ask for._


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this out over the weekend. I hope you enjoy it anyway, despite the delay. See you again next week.

Chapter 25

“Wow, those omelettes were incredible,” Dean said appreciatively after they had all finished their dinner.

“Yeah, they were great.  I can’t believe the two of you were able to get along long enough to make them.  But I’m glad you did.”

“I am glad you both liked them.  And the two of us can behave and be friendly.  We are adults you know,” Renee defended.

“Of course you are.  And you both have my thanks for making a very tasty meal,” Dean offered.

“It was mostly Renee really.  I just chopped up the veggies,” Seth explained.

“Regardless, it was well done by both of you,” Cathy reassured.  “But now, on to more important matters, like what we are going to do for the rest of the evening.  I mean, we still have a few more hours until we should turn in.  I say we make the most of it.”

“What did you have in mind?” Renee asked curiously.

“I say we play some games, maybe cards or something.  I don’t know.”

“You mean like, all of us, together?” Seth asked uncertainly.

“Why not?  I like the idea,” Dean replied with enthusiasm.  “I mean if everyone is okay with it,” he added, looking at Renee questioningly.

_Renee could see that being able to spend time all together was important to Cathy and Dean.  Maybe they thought it would help make their last night together more enjoyable, distract them all from what was waiting for them in the morning.  Or maybe they thought that it would help pave the way for possibly interacting in the future, back when they all returned to their real lives.  Regardless of why, Renee didn’t have it in her to say no to the hopeful looks on either of their faces._

“I’m up for it,” she replied, earning her beaming grins from her best friend and her, well, Dean.  “What about you Seth?  Are you in?” she asked Seth, who appeared slightly stunned by the question.

“I, um, yeah.  Sure.  Let’s play.”

“Great!  How about we start with a card game?” Dean suggested.

“Cards would be perfect,” Cathy agreed.  “Do you guys know how to play Euchre?”

“It’s been a while, but yeah, Seth and I know how to play.”

“Oh, good.  So how about Renee and me versus you and Seth?  What do you say?”

“Sounds good to me.  But I should warn you, Seth and I used to make quite the Euchre partners, back in the day.”

“Is that a challenge Dean?  Because if it is, Cathy and I are more than up for it,” Renee replied, smirking.

“Okay then, let the games begin,” Dean challenged playfully.

_The four of them spent the next couple of hours battling it out for dominance in a best of five games Euchre tournament.  The girls and guys had each won two games and were tied at 9-9 in the fifth and final game._

“Okay, this last game is for the championship,” Dean said dramatically.

“Yep, and Renee and I are going to win it all,” Cathy bragged.

“We’ll just see about that,” Seth replied.

“Don’t jinx us Cathy,” Renee admonished.

“Alright, enough stalling, just deal the cards,” Dean directed.

“Here goes,” Renee answered, dealing out the final hand.

_Seth ended up calling trump for the round, and he and Dean were feeling confident.  That is until Renee trumped Seth’s final card, winning their third trick of the game and causing Dean and Seth to get Euchred.  They had lost to the girls._

“Dude, what did you even call it on?  We couldn’t even take three tricks!” Dean asked Seth in exasperation.

“I had both bowers, okay?  It was a good call.  Besides, they say you should be able to count on your partner to take one.  Unfortunately, my partner didn’t help me at all that round.”

“What did you want me to do?  I didn’t have any trump, or any good cards for that matter,” Dean protested.

“Well, I didn’t know that.  And what were the odds that Renee had literally all the rest of the trump.  But I’m sorry man, I lost us the championship.”

“Nah.  It’s okay.  You’re the more competitive one anyway.  Besides, how can I complain when we lost to these two fine ladies.”

“Aww, Dean.  Flattery will get you everywhere,” Cathy teased.  “I might not even feel the need to brag.”

“Really?  You’re not going to brag?” Renee asked dubiously.

“Okay, well, maybe I will still brag, just a little.  I mean, so much for your dominating partnership,” Cathy taunted.

“And there it is.  I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist,” Seth teased.

“Yeah, I really couldn’t.  But I’m done now.  I swear.  Hey, maybe we should mix it up now though,” Cathy suggested.

“Mix it up?  You mean change to a new game?” Dean asked.

“Change games, or maybe just change partners,” Cathy suggested timidly.

“What, you don’t want me as a partner anymore?” Renee asked incredulously.  “We just won the tournament together.  Where’s the love?”

“I know, but we were pretty evenly matched.  Might be fun to try something different.”

“I like that idea.  That is if, um, Renee wouldn’t mind being my new partner,” Dean asked a bit nervously.

“Sure Dean.  I would love to.  Especially since it sounds like our old partners didn’t really value what we brought to the table.”

“I guess that leaves you and I as partners Seth.  What do you say?” Cathy asked.

“Sounds good to me.  Although it could be a mistake letting the two of them team together.  They have that weird connection thing.”

“Please, if anything, the two of you will make a dangerous combination.  You are both so competitive, I’m not sure it’s safe for any of us to let you team together,” Renee countered.

“I guess we’ll find out won’t we,” Cathy retorted before they re-shuffled themselves to sit across form their new partners. 

_They had all agreed that this time, they would play a best two out of three games.  Unfortunately for Seth and Cathy, Dean and Renee didn’t need more than two games to beat them.  It turned out that Cathy’s words about their connection were prophetic and they were practically unbeatable._

“Alright, well, as much fun as it was getting our asses handed to us, I think it’s time to call it a night,” Seth suggested after Dean and Renee had won easily.  “Kind of a big day tomorrow,” he added somberly, drastically changing the mood.

“Seth’s right.  We should probably all turn in.  You all should be heading out bright and early tomorrow,” Dean added solemnly before visibly shaking off the feeling.  “And I think tonight you two ladies should take the bedroom.  Seth and I will sleep out here.”

“Dean, you really need a good night’s sleep and a comfortable bed.  I know you have been moving around better and better throughout the day, but you still need to take care of yourself.  Your body has been through a lot,” Renee insisted.

“Don’t worry, Dean will take the couch.  I am sure he’ll be comfortable there,” Seth reassured.  “And I was quite comfortable on the floor last night, so I can just sleep there again.”

“Still, I’m not sure…” Renee began.

“I’ll be fine on the couch.  I promise,” Dean reassured.

“Okay, if you guys are sure.  Renee and I will take the bedroom,” Cathy agreed.

“Great.  We’ll let you ladies get ready for bed first.  Dean and I will pick up and do the dishes in the meantime.”

“Alright.  Thanks.  Just don’t over-do it Dean.  And, um, goodnight I guess,” Renee said quietly, looking up at Dean.

“Goodnight Renee.  Night Cathy,” Dean answered.

“We’ll see you both in the morning,” Seth added.

_Renee couldn’t help but feel a small sense of loss at the thought of not sharing the room with Dean for the night.  Which was crazy of course, because they had only met yesterday.  Not even really, since it was technically after midnight when they first spoke to one another.  She just couldn’t get over how attached she had become in such a short amount of time.  It should terrify her, but instead it filled her with a mix of contentment and unease.  Two seemingly conflicting emotions that shouldn’t really co-exist.  And yet, they were, because that was definitely what she was feeling as she got ready for bed.  She was content because just being around Dean made her feel more relaxed and optimistic than she ever remembered feeling before.  She just couldn’t get enough of his company.  But that was also where the unease set in too, because she couldn’t help but worry about possibly losing this amazing and wonderful gift that she had only just found.  Either because they wouldn’t be able to make it work in the real world, or because this hairbrained scheme of theirs to prove their innocence could get them both killed.  Renee was determined to prevent both scenarios from happening._

“What’s that look about Renee?  I can tell you are up to something,” Cathy asked gently as they settled in for bed.

“Just trying to figure something out.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Not now.  Not until I have had a chance to think about it some more.”

“Okay, I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Cathy.  I promise, you’ll be the first to know when I work it all out.  Now, we should probably go to sleep since we are leaving early tomorrow morning.”

“Is it strange that a part of me feels sad about that?  I mean, shouldn’t I feel happy and relieved?” Cathy wondered.

“Nothing wrong with feeling whatever you feel.  I’m kinda sad about it myself.  I mean, I’m gonna…”

“You’re gonna miss Dean,” Cathy supplied.

“Yeah, I am.  And I’m guessing you’re going to miss Seth too.”

“I know it sounds weird, considering how we met, but yeah, I am.  Does that make me crazy?  Like do I have that syndrome or something?”

“Are you talking about Stockholm Syndrome?  The one where you develop feelings for your kidnapper.”

“Yeah, that one.  Do you think that’s what this is?”

“No, I don’t think it’s that.  I just think that you got to know Seth as a person and that you like who he is underneath.  And it’s okay.  There is nothing wrong with you.”

“Yeah, but you know me, and my history.  I mean how many guys have I dated that were absolute losers?  I know I am too trusting, and it has gotten me into trouble in the past.”

“That may be true, but it isn’t because you are crazy.  It is just because you choose to see the good in people, see their potential.”

“I know.  But I probably go too far overboard with it.  I mean, just because my mom looked past the fact that my dad had done time, and they had a great relationship, it doesn’t mean that everyone can turn their life around.”

“That’s true.  And I do think some of your relationships didn’t work out because you were trying to help them change for the better.  But you can’t change people my friend.  They have to want to change themselves.”

“I know.  That’s why I am wondering about Seth, and how I should feel about him.”

“Well, I know this will be hard to believe, coming from me, but I don’t think he is someone who you would have to do a lot to change.  I mean, he made one really bad decision, but has otherwise been a fairly decent guy.  I mean all things considered.”

“You really think so?”

“Listen, I know I am not his biggest fan, but he doesn’t seem like some of the other assholes you have dated.  I mean, I don’t know if it would be too weird, dating someone who kidnapped you or whatever.  But I can understand why you might at least like him, I guess.  It’s like I said, you see the best in people and have an amazing capacity to forgive and look beyond a person’s mistakes.  It is something I have always admired about you, especially since it is obviously not so easy for me to do so.”

“I think you are doing just fine.”

“Thanks.  But let’s not dwell on all this right now, okay.  Let’s just try and get some sleep.”

“Okay, I’ll give it a shot.  Goodnight Renee.”

“Goodnight Cathy,” Renee replied quietly.

_A myriad of emotions continued to swirl around in her head.  Not to mention, the endless scenarios that refused to quit playing out in her mind about what might happen next, for all of them.  She wasn’t sure that sleep would find her any time soon._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_They were leaving soon…That’s all Renee could think about as morning crept ever closer.  She hadn’t slept a wink, which had in some ways made the night seem to drag on forever, but in other ways, morning had still come all too soon.  On the plus side, she had had a lot of time to think about what could be done to keep Seth and Dean from getting themselves killed, and she was pretty sure she had a plan that was viable.  It wouldn’t be easy to pull off, and it involved a lot of things getting accomplished in a very short amount of time, but if it worked the way she hoped it would, then everyone would be safe when it was over, and Seth wouldn’t be in quite as much hot water._

_Renee knew she couldn’t pull it off without Cathy’s help, and that was making her a little nervous.  Sure, she knew Cathy would want to help Seth and Dean, but she also knew she might have serious reservations about Renee’s methods because they were going to have to break their promise to Seth and Dean about staying quiet for 48 hours.  There was just no way around it.  And even though she believed that it was necessary to save them, she couldn’t help but feel like it was a betrayal.  What if Cathy saw it that way too?  Or worse yet, what if Dean did?  Would it ruin things between them moving forward?  The knowledge that it might do just that made her heart want to break into pieces.  But, none-the-less, she was committed to her plan because even if it made everyone mad at her, it would keep them all alive, and nothing was more important than that.  Now she just had to get Cathy on her side before the guys woke up and it was time to go._

“Hey, Cathy, you awake?” Renee asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m awake.  I can practically hear you thinking over there.  Are you ready to tell me about it?”

“I don’t want to go into too many details because Seth and Dean could overhear, but I do have a plan and I’m going to need to ask you to trust me about it.”

“Of course I trust you Renee.  Why would you think I wouldn’t?

“Because it involves us breaking our word to Seth and Dean.”

“Breaking our word about what exactly?” Cathy asked cautiously.

“About giving them 48 hours before saying anything.”

“Wait, are you seriously saying you are going back on your word about waiting to talk to the police?”

“Yes and no,” Renee answered evasively.

“How can it possibly be both yes and no?  Either you are betraying them, or you aren’t.”

“I promise, what I have in mind is not a betrayal.  And it is the only plan I could come up with where neither of them ends up dead, and where Seth might even get in less trouble for everything.  Trust me, I spent all night running through what felt like a million different scenarios, and I really think this is the best option we have.”

“So, you are going to turn them in, but you think it will help Seth?  I don’t understand.”

“I know, and I am not turning them in exactly.  I promise that I will explain more after Seth let’s us go, and if you don’t feel comfortable with h it, we won’t do it.  But in the meantime, I need you to keep Seth talking on the way back to town.  I need to focus on remembering the way back here without him noticing.”

“Why?  What do you have in mind?”

“I swear I will explain everything, but not now because I think I just heard somebody moving around out there.  Now are you with me on this?”

“I guess I’m with you, but this better be one heck of a plan.”

“I hope it is too.  And there’s one more thing I need you to do while you are talking with Seth.”

“What is it?”

“Find out when they are setting up the meeting for with the man who set them up.  It’s the key to the whole thing.”

“I’ll see what I can do.  Do you really promise this will keep them safe and maybe even make things better for Seth?”

“I do.  It the plan works, it should help with all of that.”

“Alright, I’ll figure out how to get him to tell me.”

“Thanks Cathy.  And thanks for trusting me on this.  I know it’s hard, but I promise, I only want the best for them.”

“Even for Seth?”

“Yes, even for Seth.  Now we should probably get up.  We’ll be leaving soon,” Renee added somberly, tears suddenly stinging her eyes.

“Hey, none of that now.  Everything is going to work out, you’ll see,” Cathy said reassuringly.

“Oh yeah?  How do you know?”

“Because I have this incredibly amazing and smart friend who has what I am sure is a kick-as plan to make sure it does.  So, I believe it will, because I believe in her.  Now, none of those tears, understood?”

“Understood.  And thanks Cathy.  For the vote of confidence and for the reassurance.”

“Well, they are both well deserved.  Now, let’s go find the guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Renee has a plan, but we still don't know quite what it is. Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Next week, the girls are leaving the guys behind. See you then!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_The mood around the breakfast table was both subdued and melancholy, as everyone tried to reconcile their conflicting thoughts and emotions about the girls’ impending departure.  Seth was feeling an incredible sense of relief to finally be getting the girls back to their regular lives.  But that relief was tinged with sadness.  He felt bad that Renee and Dean were looking visibly shaken about the separation, even though they were trying to cover for it with idle chit-chat between the two of them as they ate._

_And then of course there was the fact that he was going to miss Cathy.  Thinking about her leaving left him with an uneasy feeling in his stomach and a tugging at his heart strings.  Although he felt nothing but regret for everything he had put her through, he had also, selfishly, enjoyed getting to know her.  He knew he had no right to feel that way or to even wish that there could ever be more between them, but he just couldn’t help it.  He liked her.  However irrational it may be for him to want to get to know her better, that was how he felt.  Of course, he would never try to act on that desire because it just wouldn’t be appropriate.  She may act like she forgave him, and as if she maybe even liked him, miraculously, but he knew he didn’t deserve to have any sort of relationship with her.  Not even a friendship if he was honest with himself.  He had destroyed the right to even attempt to pursue anything through his own rash and thoughtless actions.  He just couldn’t conceive of her truly wanting to get to know him better once she went back to her real life.  Why would she?  He had held her at gunpoint and kidnapped her, not to mention all of the threats he had made.  He honestly didn’t think anyone could get past that, nor should they._

_But even if Cathy could actually move past it all and want to actually see him again, he just didn’t think he could ask that of her.  He was going to be facing jail time, so what kind of friendship could he even offer, let alone a relationship?  No there was just no way it could work, and the sooner he accepted that, the better he thought as he glanced across the table at her.  She looked tense, and much like himself, she hadn’t said a word since they all sat down to eat.  He wondered what she was thinking._

_Cathy wondered what Seth was thinking.  He had been sitting as quietly as she had since coming to the table.  He seemed to be just as lost in in his thoughts as she was.  And although she was aware of Dean and Renee’s muted conversation, she hadn’t really heard a word they said.  All she could think about was the fact that she and Renee were about to leave, and she honestly had no idea how to feel about that, let alone about whatever might happen next._

_Cathy was feeling conflicted about so many things.  She definitely wanted to get back to her real life, but she was also worried about how things would change when she did.  Would Renee be able to make things work with Dean, or would her friend go back to being the closed off and cautious person she had been before meeting him?  She sincerely hoped for the former.  That part was easy to figure out.  She was less certain about her feelings for Seth.  She knew she had come to like him but wasn’t sure what to do with those feelings.  Was Renee right, that it was okay to feel that way, or was she just exercising poor judgement once again?_

_Cathy knew she had forgiven Seth for his actions and had even come to understand why he had felt desperate enough to make the decision he had.  But that didn’t mean it could be easily forgotten.  Could she really consider pursuing a friendship, or even something more?  There seemed to be so many obstacles in the way of even a continued friendship between them.  There was of course the very real danger that loomed if Seth and Dean moved forward with their plan to prove their innocence, although Cathy sincerely hoped that Renee’s plan, whatever it was, would indeed keep them both alive.  But then Seth would still have to deal with the consequences of his actions for the kidnapping.  He would kind of have his hands full with the fallout from that.  It probably wouldn’t leave much time for trying to nurture a new relationship._

_Not to mention, what people would think of her for even wanting to remain friends with him after everything he had done.  Would they think she was crazy?  Was she maybe a little bit crazy?  She really couldn’t answer that question at the moment.  All she knew was that she was definitely going to feel a sense of loss when she and Renee had to say goodbye to Seth and Dean.  But, as for what that meant moving forward, she had absolutely no idea.  The one thing she did take at least some solace in was the continued and obvious attraction between Renee and Dean, who were still conversing quietly with one another until Seth broke the silence._

“So, um, I guess it is about time we head out.  I’m sure you are both anxious to get home,” he suggested, not making eye contact with anyone.  “I’m just gonna go out and clean off the car,” he stated before standing up, grabbing his coat, and walking out the door rather abruptly.

_Everyone else at the table just sat there in silence for a moment after his departure until Cathy decided she would follow Seth out to give Dean and Renee a chance to say goodbye privately._

“I’m just gonna go help him,” Cathy began as all three of them stood and faced one another.  “But Dean, before I do, I hope you know how glad I am that you’re okay, and that we could help save you.  Despite everything, I am glad I got to know you, and I hope we haven’t seen the last of one another.”

“Thanks Cathy.  And I will always be grateful to both you and Renee for saving my life, even if you weren’t given much of a choice about it.  I have enjoyed getting to know you too.  I hope everything goes smoothly when Seth brings you back home.  Take care of yourself, and your best friend.”

“I will Dean.  I promise.  And you be careful too, with this plan of yours.  I just, I hope that you and Seth make it through it all okay.  Take care of him and remember what we talked about.”

“I will.  You have my word.”

“Okay then, I’ll just give you two a few minutes.  Just come out when you’re ready Renee,” Cathy finished before reaching out to give Dean a quick hug.

_Dean looked stunned at first but recovered quickly and hugged her back before she left to join Seth, leaving Renee and Dean to stare awkwardly at one another for a moment, wondering how they were going to be able to say goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time, we will get to see the bittersweet goodbye between Renee and Dean. Hope you come back to read that. See you next week!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

“So…” Dean and Renee both said at the same time.

“Um, you go first,” Dean encouraged nervously, not at all sure how to say goodbye to the woman who had wormed her way into his heart and come to mean so much to him in such a very short amount of time.

“Okay, so, I know a lot is going to happen over the next few days.  I mean Cathy and I will go back to work, you and Seth will confront the guy who framed you, and Seth may find himself in trouble with the law eventually.  But, however it all goes down, I really want to, I mean if we could just…” Renee sputtered before hesitating.

_Could she really ask him this?  What if he didn’t feel the same way?_

“What are you trying to say Renee?” Dean asked gently.  “Whatever it is, it’s okay.  Just tell me.”

“Right.  So, what I need to say is that I have never…I have never felt for anyone what I have come to feel for you in the span of less than 48 hours.  And as much as that terrifies me, it also makes me realize that I would be crazy to just walk away from that, not without at least talking to you about it.”

“Are you trying to say that you want us to keep in touch, after all of this is over?” Dean asked carefully, feeling his heart skip a beat at the possibility, but trying to appear calm outwardly.

“Yes, that’s what I’m trying to ask.  I just didn’t get it all out quite the way I wanted, and I am admittedly a little afraid to hear your answer.”

“I think you said it perfectly, and there’s no reason to be afraid Renee.  I would like nothing more than to stay in contact with you, to get to know you better.”

“You would?  I mean, you don’t think it will be too awkward?”

“It won’t be for me, although I have been more worried that it would be hard for you.  Asking you to deal with Seth still being my best friend.  Seemed like it would be an awful lot to ask of you, and I didn’t think I should put any pressure on you about it.  Cathy told me I should say something, but I wanted things to be your choice completely, without feeling like I was pushing you to do something you might not be comfortable with.  But if you’re asking, then absolutely, yes.  I want to keep seeing you, because I have never really felt this way about someone either.  I mean, we only really met yesterday, and I already know I’m going to miss you the second you walk out that door.  But if I know that doesn’t mean it’s over, that whatever we have between us doesn’t have to end, then I will still miss you when go, but it won’t make my heart ache, thinking about never seeing you again.  I hope that doesn’t freak you out, but it’s how I feel, and I am so glad you want to keep in touch, as long as you are really okay with it.”

“I really am Dean, and you aren’t freaking me out.  I may be freaking myself out a little though, because I am feeling all of the same things.  And I know it might be a little weird, considering the circumstances and everything, but I just think what we have, or at least what we could have, is worth fighting for, and finding a way to make it work.”

“I absolutely agree, and I’m so relieved to hear you say that.  I want to spend time with you, back in our real lives, see where it might lead us.”

“Well, in that case, maybe we should at least introduce ourselves properly before I have to go,” Renee suggested.

“Introduce ourselves?  What do you mean?”

“I mean, for as close as I feel to you, I don’t even know your last name.  I even thought your first name was Jon only yesterday.”

“Right.  I suppose a more formal introduction is in order.  So, hi, I’m Dean.  Dean Ambrose,” Dean said, offering his hand to shake.

“Hey Dean Ambrose, it’s nice to meet you,” Renee replied, shaking the hand that was offered.  “And I’m Renee Young.”

“Renee Young,” Dean murmured, as their hands remained locked together.  “It is my absolute pleasure to meet you.  I’m just sorry that you have to go now.”

“I do, but this isn’t goodbye, it’s just see you later,” Renee said quietly swallowing the lump in her throat at the prospect of leaving, and ignoring the tiny voice that questioned if Dean would change his mind if she went through with her plan.  Forcibly ignoring both thoughts, Renee tugged gently on Dean’s hand, pulling him forward until their bodies were mere centimeters apart, practically touching.  “I am so glad that I met you Dean Ambrose,” Renee said before raising up on her tiptoes and planting a soft kiss on Dean’s cheek.  “I’ll see you again soon,” she whispered near his ear before she pulled back and gazed into his eyes once more, before she backed slowly out of the cabin.

_Dean was left alone with his thoughts as he subconsciously lifted his hand to touch the cheek where Renee had just kissed him.  It had just been the lightest of touches, with her lips just grazing his cheek, but he had honestly felt it in every single fiber of his being.  In fact, he could still feel it, and he was even more determined than ever that he would figure out a way to make things work between them.  Because there was no way he was giving her up, not matter what obstacles stood between them.  He and Renee were meant to be together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that goodbye between Dean and Renee. Next week Seth and Cathy will share their own goodbye. Thank you so much for reading! Happy Holidays!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice holiday! Thanks so much to everyone who has left Kudos and Comments. They really mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 29

_Renee’s head was spinning as she made her way out to the car where Seth and Cathy were waiting.  Before getting in, however, she stopped briefly, taking a moment to collect herself.  She couldn’t believe that she had actually kissed Dean!  Sure, it was just on the cheek, and was over before she knew it, but she didn’t know where the confidence to do it in the first place had come from.  Although, if the adorable and dopey grin that had spread across Dean’s face afterwards was any indication, he had enjoyed it as much as she had.  In fact, it had made her feel tingly all over.  And that was just from kissing the man’s cheek!  Lord help her when they kissed for real.  If they kissed for real, she lamented, considering the plan she was about to set in motion.  But now was not the time for doubts.  There were too many things to be done, with too much at stake, she thought as she got in the car, trying to clear her mind of all of its conflicting thoughts so she could work on memorizing the way back from the cabin.  That had to be her focus right now.  She could think about Dean later._

“Okay guys, I’m ready,” Renee said after climbing into the back seat behind Cathy.

“Are you okay Renee?” Cathy asked gently.  “I know it had to be hard, saying goodbye to Dean.”

“It was, but I’m okay.  We’re going to be okay,” she vowed.

“We?  You mean you and me or you and Dean?” Cathy asked, needing clarification.

“What?  I meant you and me, of course,” Renee lied, not wanting to share everything she and Dean had talked about just yet, not even with her best friend, wanting instead to keep it something special between just her and Dean, at least for the moment.

“Alright then.  I guess it’s time that I got you two back to town.  Shouldn’t take long,” Seth interjected.

“Yeah, okay,” Renee answered offhandedly, still fairly distracted.

“Um, so, where are you going to drop us off?” Cathy asked, recognizing that Renee needed some time to herself and beginning her task of keeping Seth distracted.

“I don’t know.  I hadn’t really thought about it.  Where do you think would be best?”

“I guess at the hospital.  That’s where Renee’s car is.”

“Sure, yeah.  That makes sense.  The hospital it is then.”

“Are you going to try and set up your meeting while you’re in town?” Cathy asked tentatively, feeling a bit guilty to be pumping him for information, but knowing it was a critical part of Renee’s plan.  “You know, because there’s no cell reception at the cabin,” she prompted, trying to sound casual.

“Right.  Yeah, I plan to give Kevin a call after I drop the two of you off.”

“Kevin?  That’s the guy who set you up?”

“Yeah, at least we think so.  I guess I’ll have to see how he reacts to my phone call.  Try and get a sense of if it was really him before we move forward with the rest of the plan.”

“That makes sense.  If you are sure it’s him, when do you think you will set the meeting time for?  Sometime today?”

“Nah, not today.  Dean and I agreed that we need a little time to prepare and be ready for the confrontation.  But we do want to do it tomorrow afternoon, so we can get it over with.”

“Are you going to give him a specific time?” Cathy asked carefully, hoping she wasn’t being too obvious with her prying and giving herself away.

“We’re gonna set the meeting for twelve o’clock.  We figured it’s not too early if he likes to sleep in, but it is also a few hours before his shift starts at the museum, so it should work.”

“Well, I hope it goes like you want it to, and that you get him to confess.”

“Me too.”

“And I hope you and Dean keep each other safe.  Renee and I, we, um, don’t want to see anything bad happen…to either one of you.”

“Thanks Cathy.  That means a lot.  And you know I won’t let anything happen to Dean.”

“What about you Seth?”

“I obviously want to avoid anything bad happening to either of us.  But if it comes down to me or Dean, of course I am going to choose to keep Dean safe.”

“You know he won’t be okay with that,” Cathy stated, thinking she wasn’t really okay with it either.

_The thought of Seth being harmed in any way twisted her up inside.  Not that she wanted Dean to get hurt either.  She was just praying that Renee’s plan would keep both of those things from happening._

“I know.  Dean’s too loyal for his own good sometimes,” Seth conceded.

“Says the man who kidnapped two people to save Dean’s life,” Cathy challenged, although it was without malice or accusation.

“I know.  I guess we both would do anything for each other.”

“And that is admirable.  But just be sure you both come through everything okay, or Renee and I will never forgive you,” Cathy said in a teasing and lighthearted manner, yet secretly meaning every word.

“I don’t understand why you even care.  I mean, I have done such horrible things to both of you.”

“Seth, we’ve talked about this.  I am not holding any of that against you.”

“I know you said that, but I just can’t let myself believe that it’s true.  I don’t deserve it,” Seth mumbled as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, the trip back passing by way too quickly for his liking.

“Listen Seth,” Renee said, speaking up for the first time since they left.  “If Cathy says she forgives you, then she forgives you.  And it doesn’t matter whether or not you think you deserve it, because she has already done it.  And honestly, so have I, so you can just stop beating yourself up about it, or whatever.”

‘Seriously Renee?  Even you forgive me?” Seth asked incredulously.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t,” Renee replied uncomfortably, feeling like she wanted to escape after that admission.  “So, I’m just going to get my car started and maybe clean some of the snow off of it.  Give you and Cathy a minute.  But I really do forgive you Seth, and I hope that you and Dean stay safe.  And, um, I guess I should say thank you too, because I never would have met Dean if it weren’t for you, and he and I, we…just thanks,” she added hastily as she scooted out of the car, leaving a stunned Seth and Cathy stating at one another.

“Holy shit!  Did she just thank me?” Seth asked, trying to wrap his mind around everything Renee had said.

“Yeah, I think she did.  And I can tell she meant it.”

“Wow.  I mean, I can’t…just wow.”

“You’re not the monster you’ve been telling yourself that you are Seth.  I can see that, Dean sees it, and obviously Renee sees it.  So, do me a favor and try to let yourself see it too.”

“I’m not sure if I can, but I promise to try.  Thank you, Cathy.  I can’t tell you what your support and forgiveness mean to me.”

“You’re welcome Seth.  And you don’t have to thank me. It’s just how I feel.  I believe you are a good man and that you deserve a second chance,” Cathy said gently, wanting desperately to add that that second chance applied to a shot to start over with her too, but she sensed that Seth wasn’t ready to hear that, and a small part of her was still convinced that she might just be crazy for even considering taking things further with him.

_Since she couldn’t quite bring herself to say the words, she instead chose to reach for his hand and cradled it in her own.  Seth seemed stunned by the action but made no move to pull away._

“I know I said it before, but I am so damn sorry Cathy,” Seth began, fighting the urge to pull her close and confess how much he had come to care for her.

_But no, he had no right to do that.  Even if she had truly forgiven him for his actions, he was still probably facing jail time, and telling her how he felt now would just be one hundred percent selfish._

_Despite his firm belief that there could never be anything more between them, he couldn’t help but hold her hand a while longer before gathering the strength to continue._

“I am not sorry that I met you though, despite the circumstances, because you are one of the most caring, compassionate, and forgiving people that I have ever met.  And I am truly better off for having known you,” he said as he squeezed her hand tightly before letting her go.

“Seth…I don’t think I can, I mean, I’m not ready to leave you yet,” Cathy whispered, her eyes practically begging Seth to ask her to stay a bit longer.

“Cathy, as much as I’d love to have you stay here with me,” Seth began, clearing his throat and blinking back the tears in his eyes, “you have to go back to your real life.  Back where you belong.”

“But…”

“I know, but it’s what’s right.  No go, find Renee and get yourselves home.”

“Okay, it that’s what you really want,” Cathy said meekly.

“What I want ceased to matter the moment I chose to take you and Renee hostage.  But it’s okay.  I will never regret getting to know you, and I will certainly never forget you.”

“I’ll never forget you either Seth,” Cathy replied with tears in her own eyes.

“Good.  And I hope when you think of me, at least some of your thoughts will be fond ones, because that’s how I will remember you.  Now go, have an amazing life.  You deserve it.”

“You deserve good things too Seth.  I just wish you believed that.”

“Cathy…”

“I know Seth.  I’m going.  Take care of yourself, okay?  Can you at least promise me that?”

“I promise.  I will.  I’ll see you Cathy,” Seth replied, not able to stop himself from reaching out and touching her face for the briefest of moments.

_Cathy almost lost it when he did, her emotions becoming almost too much to bare as she reached for the door handle.  She had to get out of there before she broke down and made a fool of herself._

“Goodbye Cathy,” Seth said as she stepped out of the car.

_When Cathy turned around to close the door, the look of anguish on Seth’s face was practically her undoing.  Hanging onto the very loose thread of self-control that she still had left, she looked Seth square in the eye and offered what she knew might be the last words ever said between them._

“Bye Seth,” she said before turning away and closing the door.

_Only two simple words, but they were the hardest words she had ever uttered in her life.  Just what in the hell was she supposed to do now?  What were any of them to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Next week, we will start to see some of the plans that are being set into motion now that the group has separated. See you then!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this week's chapter, where we finally get at least some insight into Renee's plan. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 30

_Renee couldn’t help but be concerned for her friend when Cathy finally got in the car with her.  She looked like she was about to fall apart, with barely restrained tears in her eyes._

“Hey, you okay?” Renee asked, even though it was obvious she wasn’t.

“Not really, no,” Cathy croaked.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No, just, is he gone?”

“What?”

“Seth, is he gone?  Did he leave?” Cathy asked, causing Renee to turn away from her friend and look back where Seth’s car had been.

“Yeah, he’s gone.”

“Oh, thank god,” Cathy huffed out before breaking into tears completely.

_Alarmed at Cathy’s obvious distress, Renee slid across the front seat and pulled her into a tight hug.  Sure, she had questions, but they could wait until Cathy was calm enough to talk.  For the moment, Renee just whispered words of reassurance and rubbed her friend’s back slowly until it seemed like the worst of the onslaught had passed._

“Can you tell me what happened sweetie?” Renee asked gently.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess.  It might help to talk about it.”

“Whenever you’re ready and whatever you feel comfortable talking about, I am here to listen.”

“Thanks Renee.  And it’s nothing I am sure you haven’t already guessed.  It was just so hard saying goodbye to Seth.  I mean he is so down on himself and is truly convinced he deserves to be punished, not even allowing for the possibility that something good could come out of this for him.  He just seemed so broken, I could hardly hold it together long enough to get out of there.”

“I’m so sorry Cathy.  I know you care about him, and seeing him like that, it had to tear at your heartstrings.”

“It did.  But it also kind of overwhelmed me when he was talking like we will never see each other again.  I mean, I don’t know if I am ready to jump head first into a relationship with him, after everything that’s happened, but I sure wouldn’t mind getting to know him better, trying to be friends, ya know?”

“I do know, and who knows, maybe you still can.”

“I don’t think so.  You should have heard the way he was talking, telling me to have a good life.  It’s like he has written off the possibility of ever seeing me again altogether.  I don’t know if that’s because he thinks he might not live through the weekend, because he might go to jail, or because he truly has no interest in seeing me again.”

“Well, it is most likely related to the first two, but I have to say you are crazy for that last reason.  I have seen the way he looks at you, heard a lot of things he has said to you, and I promise you, it is not because he doesn’t like or want to know you.   I think he has just convinced himself that it can’t happen, either because he won’t be around or because it is his way of punishing himself.  But I think it might turn out better than you think.”

“How?  I may never ever speak to him again.”

“Because, you are my best friend, and you are always around me.  I mean we do share an apartment, after all.”

“Renee, I know I am upset and not totally thinking clearly, but you aren’t making any sense right now.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t finished explaining.  Anyway, Dean and I, we talked about it, and we definitely plan to stay in contact.  We want to give us being together a shot.”

“Oh my God, really?  That is awesome!  I am so happy for you.  The two of you are just too cute together,” Cathy gushed, her mood having turned on a dime with the news.

“Thank you and I am really excited about it too.  But you are missing the point I was trying to make.  If Seth is still friends with Dean, and Dean is going to be around me, and by extension you, then I think you will have more opportunities to talk to him and see where it takes you.”

“I hope you’re right.  I would at least like the chance to spend some time with him.  Of course, that only holds true if he doesn’t end up in jail.  I am sure he would refuse to see me if that happened.”

“Well, my friend, that is where my plan comes in.  If it all goes the way I hope it will, then he just might not end up doing time.”

“How is that even possible?  And when do I get to know the details of this plan?”

“I will explain it all to you later, maybe over a late lunch or something.  But for now, there are a couple of parts of the plan that I need to feel out to see if it is even viable.  And the first thing I need to do is get you home, so I can go and pay my brother a visit.”

“Stephen?  Why do you need to see him?”

“Come on Cathy, you do remember what he does for a living, right?”

“Sure, he’s a lawyer.  Renee, wait a minute, what are you thinking?”

“Relax, I promise, I only have the best of intensions where the guys are concerned.  If Stephen agrees to help, it will only mean good things for Seth and Dean.”

“But how?  Why?  I don’t understand.”

“Like I said, I need to see if he is even willing to help for that part of my plan to work.”

“Well, how can I help?  What can I do?”

“Actually, there are a couple of things that you could do that will help set things in motion.”

“Anything.  Name it.”

“So, the first thing I need you to do is read up on the museum heist.  Find out everything you can about it.”

“I can do that, but what am I looking for specifically?”

“Pay particular attention to what is said about Seth and Dean and whether or not they are suspects, obviously, but also try and find out if there is a reward being offered for the stolen goods.”

“The first part I get, but the second part doesn’t make any sense.  I mean, how can that help?”

“Just trust me when I say it’s important.”

“Fine, I will trust you for now, but this had better start making sense real soon.  In the meantime, is there anything else I can do?”

“Okay, so there is one other thing you can do.  I need you to call Denise and see what went down at the hospital with regard to the stuff we stole, how big of a deal it became.”

“Won’t she want to know why we took it?  I mean, our jobs could be on the line.”

“That’s why you are going to explain to her that you were forced to do it, that you didn’t have a choice.”

“But we promised not to say anything yet.”

“We promised not to say anything to the police, but we didn’t say anything about not telling other people.”

“Semantics Renee.  If we tell Denise, she will likely either tell the police herself or tell someone else at the hospital who will call them.”

“I know, but it is a risk we have to take.  Besides, it won’t really matter even if they do.  The police are going to be finding it all out soon enough anyway.”

“And how would they be doing that?” Cathy asked hesitantly, afraid she already knew the answer.

“Because, after we run these errands and I explain the whole plan to you, we are headed downtown to the precinct…and we are going to tell them ourselves.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Renee's revelation to Cathy? More scheming ahead in this chapter, but between Seth and Dean. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 31

_It had taken Renee a good 20 minutes to get Cathy to calm down enough for them to split up and start setting Renee’s plan into motion.  She had had to spill the whole plan and all of the details right then and there because, otherwise, she was afraid Cathy might have bailed on her.  Renee had never seen her friend so angry with her and knew that she had to explain herself sooner rather than later.  Fortunately, once she explained everything, Cathy believed that the plan just might work and even agreed to do her part, as the two women each set off on their own separate missions._

_Meanwhile, Seth had called and set up the meeting with Kevin.  After placing the call, Seth had quickly realized that Kevin was definitely their guy.  His guilt had become obvious the second he knew it was Seth on the line.  The meeting was set, so now all he and Dean could do was wait he thought as he made his way back to the cabin, parked the car and headed inside._

“Dean?  Where are you?” Seth called as he went inside.

“I’m in the bedroom.  I just got out of the shower.  I’ll be out in a minute.  How did everything go?  Are the girls okay?  Did you talk to Kevin?” Dean called from the bedroom.

“Everything went fine.  I talked with Kevin and set up the meeting.  He is definitely the one who set us up, and he will be here tomorrow at noon, just like we were hoping.  As for the girls, I guess they are okay.”

“What do you mean you guess they are okay?” Dean asked as he joined Seth in the living area.  They got back safely, right?”

“Of course I got them back safely.  It’s just, I don’t know.  I’m not sure I want to talk about it.”

“Come on man, it’s not like we have anything else to do.  I mean I know we have to talk about what to do when Kevin gets here tomorrow, but that can wait, it’s obvious you’re upset, so talk to me bro.”

“It was just really hard, you know?”

“I do know.  I had a hard time saying goodbye to Renee, so I imagine saying goodbye to Cathy wasn’t easy for you.”

“It wasn’t.  And the whole car ride was so awkward.  I just kept saying how sorry I was, and then Cathy, hell even Renee, said that I didn’t need to keep apologizing because they had both already forgiven me.  Can you believe that?”

“Renee said she forgave you?” Dean asked, a small grin appearing on his face.

“She did, and I thought I might drive us all of the road when she said it, I was so shocked.”

“Good.  I’m glad she did.  I knew she wanted to be able to forgive you.  I am glad she got there sooner than she thought she would.”

“You two talked about her forgiving me?”

“Yeah, among other things.”

“Really?  What other things?” Seth pushed.

“Uh-uh.  I will tell you, but you first.  We were talking about how things went with Cathy.”

“I don’t know Dean.  I just don’t see any way that there can ever be anything between us.  I mean even being friends seems unrealistic at this point.”

“You never know.  It might be possible,” Dean said, trying to be encouraging.

“The three of you all seem to be forgetting that I kidnapped Cathy, and Renee.  Even if they forgive me for it, I am probably going to jail.  How the hell do you think we are going to build a friendship, let alone anything beyond that, when I will most likely be in a jail cell.  Tell me that Dean.”

“Relax buddy.  I know.  And none of us are trying to dismiss or minimize that.  I guess we are all just hopeful that things won’t be quite so dire for you.  And before you ask, no, I don’t know exactly how that is possible, but we just, none of wants to see you in prison.”

“I appreciate that, and I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap at you.  I guess it’s just that the closer we get to the reality of the consequences waiting for me, the more freaked out I am getting.”

“I understand, you don’t have to apologize.  And I am just so damn sorry that any of this is happening in the first place.  If I had just been smarter about checking out that room, not gone charging in without thinking, none of this would be happening to you.”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me.  I made my own choices, and I know you don’t regret meeting Renee any more than I regret meeting Cathy.”

“You’ve got me on that one.  Do you think that you might be willing to try with Cathy, I mean if you don’t end up in jail somehow, would you consider it?”

“I guess I would.  But that would only be if that was what she wanted.  I may never even see her again though, even if miracle happens and I don’t do time.”

“Well, if you get your miracle, I am pretty sure you will be seeing her.”

“Really?  What makes you think so?”

“Because Renee and I are going to keep seeing one another.  I hope you are okay with that.”

“Dean, that’s great!  Of course I am okay with it.”

“I just, I don’t want you to feel like I am rubbing it in, since you don’t know where things stand with Cathy.”

“I don’t feel like that at all.  I am just glad to hear some good news for a change.  I am really happy for both of you.  I think you would be great together.”

“Yeah, I think so too.  But it could work out in your favor if it means I will be around Renee, and therefore Cathy, frequently.  Maybe there is hope.”

“I appreciate what you are trying to tell me Dean, I do.  I just don’t know if I can let myself hope for that much.  It would just be too disappointing if it doesn’t all work out that way.”

“I get that, and I will leave it alone.  But I just need you to know that I think you are being too hard on yourself.”

“Well, we are going to just have to agree to disagree on that.  In the meantime, maybe we should talk about our meeting with Kevin tomorrow.”

“Okay buddy, I’ll take the hint.  Let’s talk about Kevin.  How do you want to play it?  I know you said you don’t want him to see me at first or know that I am even here.  Did you tell him I was dead?”

“I did.”

“How did he respond?”

“He sounded a little desperate when he thought he might be on the hook as an accomplice for manslaughter.”

“Did he buy that you could describe the two guys who robbed the place?”

“He seemed to.  I told him just enough to make him believe I had seen them.”

“And he thinks you want to meet to make a deal for your silence?”

“Yeah, I mean, I think he bought it.”

“Good.  So, what do we do when he gets here?”

“I plan on having my cell phone recording when he gets here.  I will keep it out of sight, but in a spot where it should pick up our conversation.  We can check out possible places to stash it later.”

“Okay, so what do you plan to say?”

“I think I need to try and get right to it.  I don’t know how long he will wait until he tries to make a move if he really wants to take me out.”

“What do you think you can say to stall him with that?”

“I don’t have it all figured out yet.  But I think I will give him an empty threat about how I have left evidence and instructions with a friend if I disappear.  He might not buy it completely, but it may allow me to keep him talking long enough to get him to confess.”

“And once we get a confession?”

“Then I try to wrap up the meeting, tell him what I want from him and see what happens.  Best case scenario, he agrees to my terms and leaves quietly.”

“And worse case scenario, he pulls a gun and shoots you Seth.  I really don’t like this.  You are trying to set up and blackmail a guy who is obviously not above breaking the law.”

“Believe me, it’s not my first choice either.  But I really can’t think of any other way.”

“Alright, so what if he pulls a gun?  We need some type of signal, something you can say or do that lets me know you are in trouble if I can’t see from where I am hiding.  I am guessing I will have to be in the bedroom or bathroom.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  Having a signal would be good.  How about something that would make total sense for me to say in that situation.  Like, hey now, let’s talk about this.”

“That makes sense.  It is a natural response, so it shouldn’t set off any red flags for him.  Then we just have to hope there is enough time for me to help you before things go south.”

“I know you will do everything you can Dean.”

“I will, but I am trying to think about what might make him reconsider.  Anything that might just throw him off enough that we could get the upper hand.”

“Believe me, I have been wracking my brain trying to think of something.”

“Wait, I know.  Do you still have the gun you held on the girls?”

“Ugh, do you have to remind me?  But yeah, I do.  Why?”

“I think you should give it to me.  When I reveal myself, we should have the advantage of the shock value of not only the fact that I am alive, but that I am pointing a gun right at him.  That could be the distraction we need.”

“That’s actually a really good idea Dean.  It just might buy us the time we need to jump him or whatever.”

“Don’t sound so shocked.  I have good ideas from time to time.”

“Of course you do buddy,” Seth teased, making Dean feel a huge sense a relief at seeing his friend crack a smile, even under these crazy circumstances.

“Okay, then I guess we are in good shape for the moment.  Now let’s find something less stressful to do and think about for a bit, what do you say?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea man.  And wow, that’s two great ideas, one right after another,” Seth mocked.

“Shut up, ya pain in the ass,” Dean teased.

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.  Thank you for sticking by me through all of this, for agreeing to help me tomorrow, for trying to make me feel better about Cathy, just thanks for everything.  You are an amazing friend.”

“Right back at ya buddy.  Right back at ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get really messy in the next chapter. Hope you come back next week to read it! Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my friends. The confrontation with Kevin.

Chapter 32

_Dean thought he was going to lose his mind waiting for Kevin to show up the next day.  He had stowed himself away in the bathroom behind the shower curtain, where he could remain hidden until Seth needed him.  But he had been there for 20 minutes already, even though it seemed like a lot longer, and he was ready to crawl out of his skin.  The anticipation was killing him.  There were so many parts of the plan that could go wrong, so many ways for Seth to get himself killed, or for Dean to get hurt or killed too.  He couldn’t stop the scenarios from playing out in his mind, each more horrific than the last.  Dean had just managed to pull his wayward thoughts back together when he heard knocking on the cabin door.  It was show time._

“Seth, you in there, man?” Kevin called through the door.

“I’m here.  I’m coming,” Seth answered as calmly and evenly as he could before opening the door.

_Seth was just praying he wouldn’t be facing down the barrel of a gun right from the start.  Thankfully, it was only Kevin’s ugly mug that was staring back at him when he finally opened the door._

“Okay, I’m here.  Let’s do this.  What is it you want?”  Kevin demanded.

“Relax man.  I think we can work this out so we both get what we want.”

“What I want is to keep the money from the score all to myself.  Bad enough I have to share with the two yahoos who helped me.  Not really keen on sharing it with you.”

“Okay, okay.  I know, but I really think that my silence has to be worth a little something.”

“So, you would really be able to overlook the fact that Dean got killed, act like it didn’t happen, just so you can get a payout,” Kevin questioned.

“You shut the hell up about Dean.  You don’t ever say his name to me again,” Seth spat back angrily.

“Right.  Like you care so much, you are looking to make money off of his death.”

“Listen asshole, that’s not what this is about.  My best friend died trying to stop you and your buddies from robbing the museum.  But now, Dean’s dead and there is nothing in this world that can bring him back.  And do I want revenge for that, you bet your ass I do!  But let’s be real.  Right now, I am possibly on the hook for this whole robbery, when you and I both know Dean and I had absolutely nothing to do with it.  So yeah, I am using what I know to get myself a little nest egg to get the hell out of dodge.  And I am pretty sure that Dean would understand.  There’s no way he would want me to go down for something that I didn’t do.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself man.”

“Enough.  Let’s just do this an get it over with,” Seth insisted.

“Fine, what is it you want exactly?”

“I want ten percent of your score, however much that is.”

“Ten percent!  Are you out of your mind?”

“I just may be, but the fact is that you and I both know that it was you and not me who planned and executed that heist, you and your two little friends.  And let’s not forget that I can give a real good description of them to the police.”

“So, why should I care?  They know not to say anything.”

“Come on man.  Are you really that naive?  I mean, no offense, but those two dudes did not come off like the brains of the operation.  Are you really that confident that if they get pulled in on my description that they won’t roll over on you?”

“No way.  Chris and Sami would never give me up.”

“Maybe not on purpose, but they seem like the type of guys that might give something away by accident, even if they don’t mean too.  You know, get tripped up or tricked by something the cops say to them,” Seth said, trying to plant a seed of doubt.

_He was pretty sure it was a very bad thing that Kevin had just mentioned his accomplice’s names.  This had to be the part where the bad guy explained himself, right before he decided to take out the good guy once and for all.  Still, the plan was working.  He had gotten Kevin to practically admit his guilt.  Sure, he hadn’t said the words exactly, but he hadn’t denied anything, and what he had said could certainly be considered evidence of his guilt, right?  Seth sure hoped so, because he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to keep him talking before things got ugly._

“Alright, let’s say that I agree to your terms, to buy your silence.  What guarantee do I have that you won’t just keep coming back for more, that this is just a one-time payoff?”

“Contrary to what you might believe, I’m not an idiot.  I know I am pushing my luck just asking for this.  And I don’t have a death wish.”

“Maybe not, but who’s to say that I can’t just take you out right now?  Then I get to keep my share of the take and no one is the wiser,” Kevin threatened menacingly, as Seth tried to keep his composure.

“You could do that, but like I said, I am not an idiot.  I have left instructions for evidence to be delivered to the police if I am not heard from by a pal of mine, alive and well later today.  So, you can risk it if you want to, but you better have a plan to get out of town quick,” Seth challenged, trying to sound confident.

“Yeah, well, that was always the plan.  So maybe I just go ahead and move up the time table and get the hell out of dodge as soon as we are done here.  Or should I say, as soon as you are done here,” he said, pulling a gun out of his jacket and pointing it at Seth.

“Hey, come on man, let’s talk about this,” Seth uttered, hoping he had gotten the signal right, and that Dean had heard him.

“The time for talking is over.  Sorry Seth.  I always liked you, Dean always got on my nerves, but you, I liked.  But no time to fret over that now,” he lamented, about to pull the trigger.

_‘Where the hell was Dean?’ Seth thought frantically._

“I never liked you either,” Dean’s voice boomed from behind them.  “Now put the gun down or I’ll drop you where you stand.”

“Shit.  What the fuck?  I thought you said he was dead,” Kevin questioned, turning his head to look at Dean, but keeping the gun on Seth.

“I lied.  Now drop it, or he will shoot you,” Seth demanded with a bravado he didn’t feel since the gun was still being pointed squarely at him.

“I don’t think so.  Don’t think this idiot has it in him.  But I have no problem taking you both out, so now you get to watch your friend die for real, asshole, before I put a bullet in your skull too,” Kevin promised before turning the gun on Dean.

_Unable to actually shoot the useless gun, Dean did the only thing he could think of, he threw the gun towards Kevin, hoping it would create the distraction they needed to take him down._

_What ensued was a crazy scramble for control of the gun that started when Dean charged straight at Kevin after throwing the gun at him.  Seeing Dean barreling towards a loaded gun prompted Seth to dive towards Kevin and grab his right arm with both of his hands, trying to wrench the gun free.  It all happened almost in slow motion, and yet somehow, also all at once.  Dean’s body hit Kevin, who twisted sideways to avoid the brunt of the attack as Seth bent Kevin’s arm away from Dean’s head, before they all toppled to the floor together, culminating in a giant thud as three bodies hit the ground and a deafening shot rang out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, now you have to wait a whole week to see who, if anyone, got shot. Thanks for reading, and see you all next week!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

“Ah, fuck!”

_Thanks to the ringing in his ears from the gunshot and the pain coursing through his body, Dean couldn’t be sure if he had actually yelled those words aloud or just screamed them in his head.  But goddammed if he hadn’t ripped his stiches open AND taken another bullet.  This one appeared to be lodged in his left shoulder because, yep, he had gone and gotten himself shot for the second time in three days.  Another stupid, impulsive move on his part.  What had he been thinking, just charging straight at the crazy guy with a gun?  Dean couldn’t say he had really been thinking much of anything at the time.  He had just been scared out of his mind that he was going to have to watch his best friend be murdered in cold blood.  So, his body had just seemed to react on instinct before his brain had really caught up with it.  Not that he regretted it, because despite the shooting pain in his shoulder and where the stitches had come loose, they were both still alive, and that had to count for something._

_Luckily, Dean didn’t think his new bullet wound was quite as serious as the one that had almost killed him.  Then again, what the hell did he know about it?  He wasn’t any kind of expert.  Not a doctor, or even a nurse._

_That thought of course sparked an image of Renee in his mind, envisioning her tending to his wounds.  Although if he were honest, she would probably be tearing him a new one as she stitched him up.  Yep, if he lived through this, she was going to be pissed when she found out that he had run headfirst into trouble and ended up with yet another bullet in his body.  Yeah, that conversation wasn’t going to be pretty.  But at least her ire would mean that she cared.  That thought brought a slight grin to Dean’s lips.  It was amazing really, that just thinking about her could get him to smile, even in the midst of the pain and chaos of the moment._

_Oh shit, the chaos, right, he and Seth were still in the middle of a shit storm.  Dean quickly realized he’d better pull himself together and focus on what was happening.  Thankfully, there hadn’t been any more gun shots, and Dean could see Seth and Kevin still wrestling on the floor, each man vying for control of the gun.  Dean belatedly realized he had landed a little off to the side of where they were tussling._

_He didn’t think either one of them had noticed yet that he had been shot.   That was probably for the best, because if Seth had seen the blood currently trickling down Deans shirt from his shoulder and pooling near his gut, he would probably have gotten distracted and Kevin would have them both in his sights.  He was just contemplating how he could get his ass up and make himself useful when Seth and Kevin began yelling at one another._

“What the hell is your problem?  You could have killed one of us!” Seth shouted.

“That was kinda the point, asshole,” Kevin huffed, still trying to maintain his grip on the gun, but finding it hard to do so, with the pressure Seth was putting on his wrist. 

_Kevin held on as long as he could, but eventually, he had to either let go, or suffer a broken wrist.  Deciding a broken wrist would probably cause him to drop the gun anyway, he decided to let go, as the gun clattered to the floor.  This led both men to dive for it simultaneously._

_At that point, Dean decided to throw himself back into the mix, trying to physically block Kevin from reaching the gun, so Seth could get his hands on it.  Miraculously, it worked, and Seth was able to grab the gun and pointed it back at Kevin, whom Dean had shoved sideways._

_The three men now found themselves in another deadly faceoff in a small triangle on the floor, although this time, Seth and Dean had the upper hand.  Unfortunately, Seth and Dean’s relief at having taken control of the situation was short-lived, as Kevin finally noticed that Dean was bleeding through his shirt and figured he might be able to use that knowledge to his advantage._

“You might want to be careful with that gun Seth.  Wouldn’t want poor Dean here to get a third bullet in him,” Kevin taunted, pointing in Dean’s direction.

“What do you mean a third bullet?” Seth asked frantically before looking at Dean for the first time.

_The moment he did, and saw the blood covering his friend’s shirt, the gun faltered in his hand._

“Seth, don’t worry about me, I’m fine.  Just keep your hands on the gun,” Dean implored, but it was too late, Kevin had swatted the gun away from Seth’s loosened grip and then dove after it.

_It took a moment for Seth to recover from seeing his best friend covered in blood for a second time, and the slight delay cost him.  Kevin was once again armed with the only working weapon, and he was pointing it right at Dean.  Seth did the only thing he felt he could do at that point and crawled in front of Dean, blocking him as much as he could with his body, hoping to delay the inevitable.  He knew it was ridiculous to think that he could save either one of them at this point, but Dean had risked his life to save him and Seth would be damned if he wasn’t going to return the favor._

“Seth, what the hell are you doing?  I’m already wounded and bleeding, don’t worry about trying to save me.  You can still save yourself man,” Dean implored.

“No can-do buddy.  If we are going down, we are going down together.”

“Awe, isn’t this sweet.  Listen to the two of you, trying to save each other.  Seth, it is hilarious that you think you can actually save Dean’s life, or yours for that matter.  Sorry boys, but this is the end of the line for you both,” Kevin said as he raised the gun.

_Seth and Dean made eye contact and tried to silently offer their support to one another as they braced themselves for what was sure to come momentarily._

_Just when Kevin was about to pull the trigger, they were all startled as the door to the cabin burst open and the room was stormed by several police officers, who were all pointing their guns at Kevin, demanding he drop his weapon.  All three men were baffled by the intrusion, but Kevin, deciding to place a premium on self-preservation, dropped the gun and raised his hands in surrender.  Dean and Seth had no idea why the cops had shown up, but they were extremely grateful as relief flooded through them.  That is until the officers turned and pointed the guns in their direction, telling them to put their hands up._

_Confused about what was happening, Seth helped Dean up before they both raised their hands in the air.  Or rather, Seth raised both hands in surrender.  Dean raised one but was struggling to raise the other as the officer in charge stepped forward, retrieved the surrendered weapon, and proceeded to place them all under arrest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I truly appreciate all the hits, comments, and Kudos. Things will remain pretty tense from here on out, until the final chapter. Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, and see you next week.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back this week. This chapter follows Dean, after the initial arrest. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 34

_Dean had absolutely no idea what the hell was happening, but he had to admit, he was extremely grateful that the cops had arrived when they did, even if he was now being carted unceremoniously out of the cabin in handcuffs.  Mercifully, they had decided to cuff his hands in front of him, as it had quickly become obvious that the strain on his injured shoulder was excruciating when they had first cuffed them behind his back._

_Two cops had hauled a stunned Kevin out of the cabin almost immediately, while the remaining two officers explained to Dean and Seth that an ambulance was on the way, and that they were both under arrest for their possible involvement in the museum heist, theft of hospital property, and kidnapping.  Seth had quickly explained that they were innocent of the crime at the museum and that they had proof on his phone.  One of the officers had retrieved it as evidence and put it in a bag without listening to it.  Seth had then started lobbying that Dean wasn’t guilty of anything and that it was a mistake to arrest him.  At that point, Dean had said not to worry about him and had reminded Seth of his right to remain silent, suggesting he not say anything more until they got to the police station and sorted this all out._

_That was when the two officers had separated them, one putting Seth in the back of his police car while the other ushered Dean into the waiting ambulance that had already arrived.  That made Dean think that they must have called for it when they first heard the gunshots.  It left his mind reeling as the ambulance made its way to hospital, realizing that Renee and Cathy must have gone to the cops a lot sooner than they had said they would.  But even though it could be interpreted as a betrayal on their part for going back on their word, Dean was certain they had done it out of desperation and certainly held no ill will towards them about it.  Hell, if it wasn’t for them involving the cops, he and Seth would probably both be dead right now._

_No, he was not upset with them, just worried about what the fallout would be.  He hadn’t even considered that the hospital might press charges for the things that were stolen.  Stolen to save his life, Dean thought dejectedly as the guilt washed over him once again.  Seth was in so much trouble, and it was all his fault for getting shot in the first place._

_But Dean knew that kind of thinking wouldn’t get him anywhere, so he tried to focus on something else…anything else.  Not surprisingly, his mind found itself wandering to thoughts of Renee and what she was doing right now.  Was she still at the police station, waiting for word on what had happened at the cabin?  Would she be relieved to know that he and Seth were okay?  Was she wondering if Dean would see this as a betrayal and whether things between them would be over before they even began?_

_And then his thoughts turned darker in nature, despite his firm belief that what he and Renee had was real.  Was there even the slightest chance that she didn’t care about him and had just been faking it all along?  Were she and Cathy really looking for Seth, and possibly himself, to be punished to the fullest extent of the law?_

_No, that was crazy.  Dean mentally scolded himself for even entertaining the notion.  He believed to his core that Renee cared about him, and even Seth to a certain extent.  Whatever she had chosen to do, she had done it to help them stay alive.  And thank God she had.  He would have to be sure to let her know that whatever she and Cathy had done, it had saved them.  They both had his undying gratitude._

_Those thoughts were interrupted when the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Dean was taken into the emergency room.  Luckily, since he had a gunshot wound and was bleeding all over his shirt, he was seen by a doctor rather quickly (if you could really consider anything about having two open gunshot wounds and bleeding rather profusely lucky)._

_All in all, Dean had needed three stiches to reclose the wound in his abdomen and seven in his shoulder after they had removed the most recent bullet.  Dean sincerely hoped that this was the last time he would be needing this particular type of treatment.  Because even though he had the benefit of a numbing agent this time around to decrease the feeling in the pain receptors near his shoulder, it still was no picnic._

_Not to mention, he had absolutely ruined both the shirt and the sweatpants he had taken from the dresser at Roman’s cabin.  Both were too big for him, but it wasn’t like he had had too many options, since his own clothing had been soaked with blood from his first bullet wound.  Now he would not only have to replace his own clothes, but Roman’s as well._

_That thought made him ponder for a moment what Roman would have to say when he found out about all this.  Sure, he wouldn’t care about the ruined clothing, but Dean didn’t know how he and Seth would explain the whole kidnapping thing.  Not to mention the blood stains he had surely left behind in the cabin.  And then there was the fact that they had used the cabin to hide out as fugitives, along with the women that Seth had kidnapped.  Luckily, Roman was like a brother to both of them, so Dean was pretty sure that, in the end, everything would be okay between them.  Although it could take time, and some serious convincing._

_Dean also found himself wondering what he was going to wear out of the hospital and to the police station.  It wasn’t like he could just ask to swing by his apartment for clean clothes before he was taken in for questioning.  No, that wasn’t happening.  He was currently shirtless, as the nurse was applying clean bandages to his wounds and instructing him on how to change and care for them properly.  Dean just nodded, as he almost found himself saying that his girlfriend was a nurse, so she could help him take care of it.  And whoa, he needed to slow down that line of thinking, reminding himself that he really had no idea what his relationship with Renee would even become.  It was obvious to Dean that he wanted it to be something serious and committed.  He just hoped that was still what Renee wanted when the dust settled, and all of this eventually got sorted out._

_Once again, Dean’s thoughts were interrupted, as this time, the nurse was speaking to him._

“I think you are all set here.  Now you obviously have to limit your physical activity until those stitches come out, which you will have to come back to the hospital for eventually.  I put all of the information about it in your discharge papers.”

“Thank you.  I’ll take a look.  And I promise I’ll be careful,” Dean replied.

“Now, I’m going to go see about getting you some scrubs to wear since there is no way I am giving you that bloody mess to put back on,” she said, indicating the t-shirt they had taken off of him to examine his wounds.  “Do you want some pants too?  Those are looking kind of bloody.”

“That would be great.  Thanks again,” Dean offered as they both glanced at the officer who was standing guard in the cubicle with him.

_They had had to remove the handcuffs to take his shirt off and treat the wounds, so the officer was currently watching him like a hawk.  Not that Dean posed any type of threat, although he could certainly see why the officer might think so._

_As soon as the nurse had brought Dean some scrubs, he dressed quickly, was cuffed once again, and headed out of the hospital where a squad car was waiting to pick the two of them up._

_Well, here goes nothing Dean thought as they made their way to the police station.  Dean could only wonder what Seth had been going through in his absence.  Hopefully he was doing okay, or at least as okay as he could be, all things considered.  Regardless, Dean figured he would find out shortly as he was guided into the station._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next week, we will find out what has happened to Seth since leaving the cabin. Then just a couple of more chapters to go! I am playing around with an idea for a sequel, but won't be starting it right away. I want to focus on my other story, Back to Good, for a bit. See you next week!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this week's chapter. It follows what happens to Seth once he gets to the police station. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 35

_Seth couldn’t stop thinking about how Dean was doing.  The wound hadn’t looked like it was as bad as a few days ago, but Seth couldn’t be sure.  He would feel a lot better when he saw Dean for himself, alive and well._

_What had Dean been thinking, just charging at Kevin like that when he was pointing a loaded gun right at him?  But, if he were honest with himself, Seth knew that Dean was only thinking about trying to save Seth’s life.  And if he was even more honest, it all only happened in the first place because of his own half-baked plan to clear their names.  Admittedly, when Seth had envisioned how things would play out at the cabin, it was only ever himself who might get hurt.  He had been certain that he could keep Dean safe, and that he would only rely on him as back-up if it was absolutely necessary.  That plan had obviously gone up in smoke, and Seth could feel the weight of the guilt on his shoulders getting heavier by the minute._

_And Dean hadn’t even let him finish explaining to the cops about how he had done nothing wrong.  Instead, Dean had cut him off and told him to stop talking, again trying to protect him from saying something that would land him in even more trouble.  Not that there was really anything he could probably say at this point that would make things worse than being accused of stealing and kidnapping.  But with his self-imposed silence, Seth now had nothing to do but worry about Dean and contemplate the consequences of his actions, as the officer who had arrested him drove them to what he assumed was the nearest precinct._

_Seth was almost numb, with his thoughts in a daze, as they arrived at the police station and he was guided inside.  It wasn’t until he saw Renee and Cathy inside that his thoughts snapped back to reality.  He hadn’t even considered until that moment that the police showing up had to be their doing.  Although he and Dean were certainly lucky that they had, he wasn’t sure what it all meant, as far as how the girls felt about everything that had happened._

_Despite not being sure what to expect when he looked them both in the eyes, he forced himself to do it.  He owed them that much, and he wasn’t going to hide like a coward.  Not to mention, a part of him desperately needed to see them, to get a read on why they broke their promise.  And so, he found himself making eye contact with Cathy, who amazingly, had a shy, compassionate little grin on her face when she met his eyes.  Seth was stunned.  Obviously, whatever reason Cathy and Renee had for going to the cops early, it hadn’t been done maliciously.  Not that he really would have thought so anyway, but he just hadn’t had much time to process it, that it had to have been them who sent the cavalry.  And not only that, but they had obviously done it because they cared, not to go against him in any way.  That knowledge filled him with such warmth and hope, that he could almost forget that his hands were currently cuffed behind his back and that he was facing a host of charges._

_Almost, that is, until his gaze shifted towards Renee, who was clearly looking around frantically, wondering where Dean was and why he hadn’t been brought in with Seth._

“Seth!  Where’s Dean?  Is he okay?” Renee asked frantically.

“He’s at the hospital,” he began before hearing both Renee and Cathy let out a gasp.

“Don’t worry.  He’s okay.  Just ripped open his stiches and needed some new ones where he…where he got shot a second time,” Seth finished in a rush, his voice trailing off.

“What?” Renee screeched as the officer who was behind Seth nudged him forward, indicating that this conversation was over.

“Come on, let’s go.  Your lawyer is in the interrogation room waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry, my what now?” Seth asked, bewildered because he certainly hadn’t called, nor did he have himself, any type of lawyer.

“Your lawyer man, he wants to talk to you before you make a statement,” the officer explained as Seth once again looked back at Cathy with a stunned look on his face.

_She didn’t look the least bit surprised, so the lawyer must be something else he had Renee and Cathy to thank for.  He just couldn’t believe it.  Hopefully Renee didn’t find herself regretting her help, now that she knew Dean had been shot as a result of Seth’s brilliant plan._

_It was only another minute before Seth was led into a small room where a very smartly dressed man sat on one side of a table, with two empty chairs on the other side.  The man rose to his feet as Seth and the officer entered.  Seth couldn’t even begin to imagine how this conversation was going to go._

“I trust that you haven’t tried to question my client without me?” the man pressed, not yet acknowledging Seth directly.

“He hasn’t said a word since we first arrested him and his buddy, and he wanted to explain his friend’s innocence.  His friend told him to be quiet and he clammed up pretty quick.”

“Can we get the cuffs off of him?  We’re not going anywhere.”

“I guess.  But I will be watching, so make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

“Of course, you have my word.  Now is my other client here as well?”

“He is currently getting stiches for a gunshot wound at the hospital, he’ll be here shortly.”

“Is he okay?  Who shot him?” Seth heard the lawyer, his lawyer apparently, ask.

“It was the other guy at the cabin, but we got in there before any additional damage could be done.”

“Thank you.  Now please let me know when my other client arrives.  And in the meantime, I am going to have a chat with Seth here.”

“He’s all yours,” the cop said before leaving the room.

_Seth was just staring quietly back at the man who claimed to be his lawyer, still struggling to piece together everything that was happening.  Luckily, it wasn’t long until his lawyer spoke, attempting to clear up at least some of the confusion._

“So, I’m Corey, Corey Young, and I have been retained as your lawyer by Cathy and Renee.”

“Wow.  I don’t know what to say.  Um, thanks.  I can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate it.”

“Well, don’t thank me.  I am not doing it for you.  I am doing it because they asked, or rather begged me to, despite my misgivings after they told me everything that you did.”

“Believe me I understand, and I want you to know that I am terribly sorry for everything that I did to both of them and I am fully prepared to face the consequences of my actions.”

“Renee and Cathy said that you and Dean are innocent of the museum heist, and that you are supposed to have some kind of proof of it.”

“We are, and there is evidence that we were set up.  It’s on my phone that one of the officers took as evidence from the cabin.”

“Good.  That will help, at least with those charges.  I will ask to be able to listen to that recording when we are done here.  Then there are the rest of the charges.  Stealing from the hospital and the kidnapping.”

“Like I said, I know what I’ve done, and I am completely willing to own it and plead guilty.”

“Yeah, about that.  So, the thing is, Renee and Cathy, for some reason I have yet to wrap my mind around, don’t want you to have to face everything that you should have coming to you.  They want you to make a deal, cop a plea.”

“Are you serious?” Seth began incredulously.  “I mean, what kind of plea?  And how is that even possible?”

“So, the girls have been busy since you dropped them off.  They have spoken with officials at the museum, who were offering a reward for the successful return of the stolen items.  So, _if_ , and that is a big _if_ , your testimony and evidence leads to the successful capture of the thieves, as well as the safe return of the stolen art, then the museum will be awarding both you and Dean a check for $10,000.”

“Holy shit.  But weren’t we just doing our jobs?  Why would they pay that out to employees?”

“It might have had something to do with your lawyer suggesting that the two of you could have grounds to sue them, especially Dean, since he was shot and almost killed by another member of their security staff.”

“Wow.  I can’t believe you did that, and that they agreed to it,” Seth said, reeling with the new information.

“Yeah well, don’t get any ideas for spending the money just yet, because even if you get it, every penny is going to the hospital to pay for the supplies you stole.”

“Wait, you spoke with the hospital too?”

“I did, and I reminded them that you and Dean are going to be heroes who saved the day in the eyes of the public.  And I was able to convince them that if you donate the full amount, which more than covers the cost of what you stole, that they could put the rest of the money towards a donation to the pediatric wing as long as they don’t press charges against you.”

“Oh my god.  I mean, I can’t even believe it is possible.  I’m not sure I even deserve it, but I am so grateful for all of it.”

“I would agree that you don’t deserve it, but that hardly matters at this point.  I have already committed to helping you, so here we are.”

“So, then I still have the kidnapping charges, but at least it’s not multiple offenses anymore.”

“And I think you might end up better off than you think with those too.”

“I am not sure how that could even happen.”

“Again, it comes down to you making a plea bargain, in return for helping catch the bigger fish they are looking for with Kevin and his buddies.”

“He said their names were Chris and Sami, if that helps.”

“It might, I will pass that along.”

“Dean saw their faces too, if you come up with any leads about who they are, he can identify them.”

“That’s good news too.  Now as for you, Cathy and Renee did admit that you forced them to go with you and to take the stuff from the hospital.  But I am pretty sure they only did that because if they hadn’t, they could have both lost their jobs if they had willingly helped you.”

“Good.  I am glad that they won’t be in any trouble.  They certainly don’t deserve it.”

“Despite sharing those details with the police, they have indicated that they are not willing to testify officially against you in court, which will obviously make the case a lot more difficult for the DA to prove.”

_Seth was speechless.  He just couldn’t believe everything that the girls had done for him.  It was completely overwhelming and quite frankly seemed too good to be true.  And he still wasn’t sure he deserved it._

_After sitting there, essentially silent for a few awkward minutes, Seth finally found his voice._

“S-so, what does that mean?”

“It means, that you are going to plead guilty to a lesser charge, so the DA feels like you didn’t completely get away with it, but they don’t have to waste taxpayer dollars trying to find a way to prove your guilt without their two biggest witnesses.”

“What exactly would this lesser charge be?”

“You would plead guilty to reckless endangerment.”

“And what does that mean for me, as far as jail time?”

“I can’t be sure until I speak with the DA again, but I am thinking it would end up with two years of probation.”

“You mean, I wouldn’t go to jail?” Seth asked, not being able to believe this could all really be working out for him.

“Correct.  At least that’s the deal I am anticipating.”

“Oh my God.  I can’t believe this.  Thank you so much!  I mean thank you just doesn’t even cover it.  You are saving my life here!” Seth gushed.

“Yeah, well, like I said before, I am not doing it for you.”

“For whatever reason you are doing it, whatever Renee and Cathy offered you, I am so appreciative.  And I promise, whatever fee you are charging them, I will pay them back fully.  It might take me a while, but I’ll take on an extra job or two if I have to.  I swear to you, I won’t let this burden them in any way.”

“That won’t be necessary, they don’t need to…” Corey began before he was interrupted by the door to the interrogation room opening.

“Sorry to interrupt, but your other client just arrived,” the officer said.

“Dean, Dean’s here?  Is he okay?” Seth asked, knowing the officer had no obligation to answer him.

“Is he okay?” Corey prompted when the officer simply glared mutely back at Seth.

“He seems fine.  If you two are about finished here, I will take Mr. Rollins back to a holding cell and bring Mr. Ambrose in here.”

“That would be fine.  I think we are all set for now.  I will speak with you later Seth,” Corey said, as Seth was led back out of the little room, his mind still spinning from everything he had just been told.

_Seth supposed he would have plenty of time to think about and process it all while he was sitting in that cell they mentioned.  Not that he was complaining, because all things considered, he was one extremely lucky man.  And he owed it all to Cathy and Renee._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_Dean had finally made it to the police station, his wounds now fully treated and thankfully, still fairly numb.  Thank God for modern medicine.  Of course, that had also meant that he was being marched into the police station with his hands cuffed behind his back.  Not his finest moment, but he was hoping that everything would get cleared up quickly and then he could find a way to help Seth.  And maybe figure out how to even begin to thank Renee and Cathy for saving the day.  Dean had barely processed that thought, when he was guided through the door and found himself face-to-face with his two saviors, Renee and Cathy._

_Dean couldn’t believe how his heartrate picked up at just the sight of Renee or how he knew he was now sporting a ridiculously dopey grin on his face.  And when his gaze landed solely on Renee, all of the feelings he had developed for her flooded him once again.  There she was, his angel, who had saved him in so many ways.  It truly warmed his heart to see not only the look of relief, but also of elation, on Renee’s face when she had seen him come through the door._

“Dean, thank God you’re okay.  Seth said you had been shot again and were at the hospital getting stitches.  I was so worried,” Renee blurted out as she rushed up to Dean and gently ran her hands over his chest, needing to prove to herself that he was really standing in front of her and completely okay.

_Dean started to say something to reassure her but was immediately interrupted._

“I’m sorry mam, but I have to take the suspect back to the interrogation room.  You will have to step out of the way,” the officer’s firm voice explained.

“It’s okay Renee, I’m alright,” Dean comforted, fighting back the emotions that were coursing through him at seeing Renee so worried about him.

_Dean wanted so desperately to reach out and hold her, but of course he couldn’t.  Even if his hands weren’t cuffed behind his back, he doubted officer killjoy would have allowed it anyway.  So, knowing he couldn’t comfort her the way he wanted to, he settled for leaning his head forward and nuzzling the side of her face before planting a brief kiss on her cheek.  All too soon, Renee was stepping aside to let them pass as the officer gave Dean a nudge to get moving._

_Dean turned his head back as he walked to look at both Cathy and Renee.  He silently mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to both of them.  This prompted each of them to smile back at him brightly, while the officer guiding him tried to get Dean to turn around and watch where he was walking._

“Come on, let’s go.  Your lawyer is waiting,” he barked.

“My lawyer…I don’t have a lawyer,” Dean began.

“Well, you do now,” the officer answered curtly, and Dean’s head snapped back towards Renee once again, who just looked back at him with a knowing smile.

_Dean was so bowled over and overwhelmed with emotions that he physically stumbled for a second before righting himself, looking back, and making eye contact with Renee one more time.  He just hoped that all of the love, admiration, and appreciation he had for her was reflected in his eyes as his gaze held hers for what seemed like only a nanosecond, and yet somehow also an eternity, before Dean was tugged along once again and forced to turn around._

_But it didn’t matter how short the moment was, because Dean had seen everything he had needed to see in that brief moment, when their gazes had locked on one another.  He could see all of the love that he knew was written on his face clearly reflected in Renee’s eyes.  It would be etched in his memory forever, and in that moment absolutely nothing else mattered._

_Yes, maybe it was crazy to say it, that he had fallen in love with Renee after only knowing her a couple of days, but his heart was screaming at him that it was true.  He had already known he cared about her and that his feelings were strong and genuine, but in that shared moment, he had seen and sensed so much more.  Not only with his own feelings of love, but hers too, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such an amazingly strong, talented, passionate, and loyal woman love him just as much as he loved her.  It filled him with not only a sense of joy and comfort, but also a sense of hope, real hope for the future, that everything could somehow work out._

_Speaking of things working out, he supposed the first step in that direction would be to speak with his newfound lawyer, since he had just been ushered into the interrogation room.  Dean was absolutely stunned when the man waiting for him introduced himself as Corey Young.  It launched all of the gears in Dean’s brain into action, as he started to rapidly connect the dots together.  Renee’s last name was Young, this guy’s last name was Young, and she had been able to secure him incredibly quickly.  Not to mention the pair of almost identical eyes this guy had to the ones Dean loved so much, especially when they sparkled with happiness._

_Although, this man’s eyes were far from sparkling with anything like happiness, as Dean belatedly realized he had just been silently gaping back at him.  He had even somehow missed that his hands had been uncuffed and that he and Corey were now alone in the room._

“Uh, sorry.  Hi, I’m Dean, and you are obviously Renee’s brother.  I am so very happy to meet you.  Although I wish it were under different circumstances,” Dean said nervously, after shaking himself out of his stupor.

“You and me both Dean.  But it isn’t under different circumstances, so why don’t we get down to the reason you are here and what we are going to do about it.”

“Of course.  Sure.  What do you need from me?” Dean asked as he unconsciously rubbed at his wrists where the cuffs had been digging into him.

“I understand that there is a recording on Seth’s phone that will prove your innocence,” Corey prompted, intensely eyeing the man who had caught his sister’s attention so quickly.

“Yeah.  There is.  One of the officers took it from the cabin.  I think there’s enough on there to clear us from everything at the museum.”

“Good.  Like I told Seth, I will ask to listen to that as soon as I am done in here with you.  If it truly does clear you, then we can get you out of here right away.”

“That would be great.  Thank you so much.  Um, but can I ask how Seth is?  Is he doing okay?  I assume you are representing him too,” Dean prompted tentatively.

“I am.  And Seth is fine, all things considered.  I really can’t discuss all of the details about his case with you.  But I can tell you that I think it is going to work out better than he ever expected when everything is all said and done.”

“That would be nothing short of a miracle as far as I’m concerned.  And thank you for helping us.  I know you had to have serious reservations.”

“Serious reservations don’t even begin to describe how I feel about representing you both.  But I digress.  I need to know everything you can tell me about what you remember the night of the heist and the two guys you confronted.  Their capture is critical to Seth’s possible plea bargain.”

“Of course.  I’ll do anything I can to help.  And I definitely remember them both vividly.”

“Seth said he thinks that their names are Chris and Sami.”

“Yeah, those are the names Kevin used in the cabin.  But I never heard them use any names at the museum.  Just saw what they looked like.”

“Why don’t you tell me what you remember and then we’ll see if its enough for a sketch artist to go by.”

“Sure.  So, they both seemed like two or three inches shorter than me.  The guy with the red hair was maybe slightly taller.  He had a red beard too.  It was pretty full, but not long or shaggy, and his hair was cut short, but not buzzed.  Both had a pretty solid build, muscular, but not super jacked.  I would guess they both weighed around 220 or 230 pounds.  I think the red head’s eyes were green.  Then there was the blond.  His hair was short too, but it had a little more length to it than the other guy’s.  No real facial hair on the blond, except maybe a slight bit of scruff.  He had blue eyes.”

“That is a great start.  Anything else about them that stood out?”

“Yeah.  I mean neither one of them seemed like they meant to shoot me.  Especially the red-head.  He was pretty shaken up about it.  He didn’t even have a gun.  It was the blond who shot me when we struggled for the gun and it went off.  He also seemed thrown by what he had done, but not enough to check on me or get me help.  They didn’t really seem all that sure of themselves.  Not stupid exactly, but not sure what to do either.  Oh, and the blond had this really weird scarf he was wearing.”

“Like a winter scarf?”

“No, reminded me more of how women sometimes wear scarves, like for fashion or whatever.  Kind of jumped out at me because here is this tough guy robbing a place and pulling a gun, and he is wearing this fancy scarf.  Didn’t quite fit with the picture.”

“That is all going to be helpful.  I will have you repeat this to one of the officers and give him some more details about what happened at the museum, after I have a listen to that recording.  Then, hopefully, you will be making a statement as a witness, and not as a suspect.”

“That would be fantastic.  Thank you.  And, um, well, I know how bad all this looks, but I want you to know that my intentions towards your sister are nothing but honorable.  I really care about her, as hard as that may be to believe.”

“She cares a lot about you too.  Obviously, or I wouldn’t be here.  And while I admit it is all a little hard for me to process, I value my sister’s opinion and trust her judgement.  So, I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.  Can’t quite say the same for your buddy Seth though.  Not sure I am going to trust him any time soon.”

“That is completely understandable.  And I appreciate how hard it must be for you to trust a guy to treat her right, considering everything that happened with Zander.  But I assure you, I am nothing like him.”

“Just the fact that she told you about him speaks volumes about how much she trusts you.  And as for her judgement, if anything, that whole experience taught her to be extremely wary and picky.  In fact, I would say she strayed a little too far on the side of not trusting other people.  So, if your feelings are legit, then I will be happy for you, that she is finally willing to trust someone again because, honestly, I was beginning to think it would never happen.  But, just to be clear, if she has decided to drop her walls and let you in, and you end up breaking that trust or hurting her in any way, the kind of trouble you are in right now will seem like child’s play compared to what will be in store for you.”

“Message received and understood.  But I have absolutely no intention of ever hurting her.  She has my heart, and all I want to do is to love and protect hers,” Dean said softly, hoping Corey could see the sincerity in his eyes.

“You know, I think I just might believe you.  I have no real sympathy for your best friend, but since I seem to be outvoted on what happens with him from here on out, I am just trying to focus on doing what I promised to, for both of you.”

“And I can’t begin to say how much I appreciate your help, for both of us.  Regardless of how this all turns out, I just want you to know that.”

“You’re welcome.  Now let me go see about a few things.  I have some people to talk to about clearing you guys of the heist and possibly getting Seth out on bail while we work on his plea bargain.”

“I know I keep saying this but thank you.  I mean, it seems woefully inadequate, but I promise you, I mean it.”

“Yeah, well, don’t thank me yet.  There’s still a lot to do before this can all work out.”

“I know, but I’ll do whatever it takes.  Just let me know how I can help.”

“I will.  Now, for the moment, just sit tight.  I’ll let you know if and when you are free to go,” Corey said before leaving Dean alone in the room to contemplate everything he had been told. 

_He couldn’t stop himself from feeling hopeful that things could actually work out.  That maybe their luck had finally changed for the better.  Only time would tell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Only a couple more to go! Then hopefully a sequel at some point once I get the idea to gel a little more. See you next week and thanks for reading.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_Dean hadn’t been sitting in the interrogation room very long when one of the officers who arrested him came in, with Corey following right on his heels._

“Dean, we were able to listen to the recording on Seth’s phone, and everyone agrees that it proves you and Seth are innocent of stealing the art from the museum,” Corey explained.

“So, what happens now?” Dean asked, curious as to why the officer had accompanied Corey to talk to him.

“Well, you are actually free to go, but we were hoping you would be willing to give an official statement to Officer Roberts here before you leave.”

“Of course.  What do you want me to tell you about?” Dean asked, shifting his focus to Officer Roberts.

“A few things really.  But how about you start with what you remember about what happened at the museum.  And if you wouldn’t mind, please give me as many details as possible, so we can build our case against the people who actually did it.”

_So, Dean began telling the story from when he first arrived at the museum that night.  He told them about the unusual agitation that Kevin showed at Dean’s tardiness, the strange offer of the hot chocolate, and his suspicion that it was drugged._

“Do you have anything that could prove that it was drugged?” Officer Roberts asked.

“Uh, not any solid proof, no.  Just that, between what Seth and I heard the two guys say, we both got the impression that they had not expected either one of us to be an issue.  We were apparently supposed to be taken care of somehow, and out of commission.  Obviously, that’s nothing concrete, but the drinks are the only thing we could think of that stood out as being out of the ordinary, and that could have taken us both out of the picture.”

“If they were drugged, would it have been Kevin who drugged them?”

“I can’t say that for a fact, but he is the one who brought them to us, so that would be my best guess.”

“Okay, so what made you leave the control room?” the officer asked, urging Dean to continue.

“I don’t know exactly, but something just seemed off with the feed from the Special Collections room.  It was just a feeling that wouldn’t quit nagging at me.  Felt like something wasn’t right, so I decided to go check it out.”

“Can you describe to me what happened when you got there?” Officer Roberts prompted before Dean walked him through what he saw and heard when he got there, his confrontation with Sami and Chris (if those really were their names), the gun going off accidently, and the things he remembered being said before his world had faded to black.

“Honestly, I don’t think the blond guy meant to shoot me,” Dean explained, much like he had to Corey.

“What makes you say that?” the officer inquired.

“Because he could have pulled the trigger when he had the gun pointed at me or when I went at him.  But he didn’t.  Instead, we wrestled over it and it just went off.  It freaked them both out, from what they were saying.”

“Tell me again what they said and did after the blond one shot you?”

“The red-head seemed upset, almost panicked about it really.  Something about how nobody was supposed to get hurt.  The guy who shot me was upset too.  Thank God he didn’t have it in him to shoot me again in cold blood to finish me off.  They did consider it, but neither one seemed to have the stomach for it and didn’t really want to make that call.  They seemed to be confused about how to proceed and decided to leave those decisions up to their boss.  I will say that, although they weren’t ready to shoot me on purpose, they were also kind of counting of the fact that I wouldn’t live long enough to ID them or make any trouble.  And they were probably right about that.  I wouldn’t have lived if Seth hadn’t found me and gotten me help right away.”

“About that, what do you remember about Seth finding you and kidnapping Miss Young and Miss Kelley?”

“Miss Kelley?  I assume you mean Cathy?”

“Yes, Cathy Kelley,” Officer Roberts clarified.

“I’m sorry, but I honestly don’t remember anything from the moment I blacked out at the museum, until the moment I woke up at the cabin.  I didn’t see or hear anything in between.”

“That’s alright.  It matches what the other witnesses told us.  So, when you did wake up, how would you describe the way you saw Mr. Rollins treat Miss Young and Miss Kelley?”

“Uh, he wasn’t there when I first woke up.  It was just Renee and Cathy there with me.  They were taking care of me and filled me in on some of the things that happened while I was out.  Then I passed out again until the next morning.  But when I did see Seth interact with Renee and Cathy, I never saw him be anything other than polite and respectful.”

_Dean was incredibly relieved and happy that he could honestly say that last part, since he truly had no memory of the actual kidnapping and had never been conscious when Seth was acting like a crazy man around the girls._

“Okay.  Now the next thing I want you to tell me about is what happened at the cabin when you guys confronted Kevin.  You don’t have to repeat the conversation that Seth and Kevin had, because I listed to that, but just start from the point where you revealed yourself.”

“So, I came out of the bathroom and pointed a gun at Kevin, told him to drop the one he had pointed at Seth.  I was totally bluffing, and my gun wasn’t even loaded, but I was hoping to at least create a distraction.  Unfortunately, Kevin wasn’t buying that I was any kind of threat, and he just turned and pointed the gun at me.  Then I just threw my gun at him and charged after it.”

“And what did Seth do?”

“He lunged right after I did and tried to get the gun away from Kevin.  Then, we all kind of collided and fell to the floor.  That’s when the gun went off and I got shot again.”

“And this gun that you had, where did it come from?”

“It was actually the one that I got shot with.   Seth took it when he carried me out of the museum because he had heard them say something about my prints being the only ones on it, since both of them were wearing gloves.”

“Alright, so last question, and then you are free to go.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Can you describe the two guys who you confronted at the museum for me?  Your lawyer shared your description, but this will make it officially on the record.”

_At that point, Dean launched into the same description that he had given Corey, right down to the scarf that the man who shot him had been wearing._

“About the scarf, we actually have some pictures we want you to look at.  Something about the scarf you described rang a bell with one of the other detectives, so we feel like we have a place to start looking,” Officer Roberts explained as he made a motion towards the two-way mirror, prompting another officer to come in with a laptop.  “So, we loaded a bunch of pictures in here for you to look at, one of them being the guy my buddy suspects you are talking about.  If you could just scroll through and let us know if anyone looks familiar, that would be great.”

“Of course.  Let me see,” Dean replied before taking the laptop, setting it in front if him, and searching through the pictures.

_It didn’t take him long before he spotted not only the guy who shot him, but his red-haired buddy as well._

“Got ‘em.  That’s them,” Dean exclaimed, pointing out the two men whom he had confronted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.  I’m positive.  Those are the guys who robbed the museum, and that one is the one who shot me,” Dean explained, pointing at the pictures one more time.

“They both have a rap sheet, that’s why they’re in the system.  Just small-time stuff, but it fits with the way you described how they were acting.  Now I’m just going to go check this out and get somebody to pick them up.  Thank you, Mr. Ambrose, you’ve been a big help,” Officer Roberts said before Dean was left alone with Corey once again.

_He had almost forgotten Corey was there._

“You did real good Dean.  That should definitely help things for Seth, gets us closer to the terms for his plea bargain.”

“Thanks.  I’m just glad I could do something to help.”

“Well, you are free to go now.  I’m going to go look into getting bail set for Seth.”

“Thank you, Corey.  For everything you have done.  I know I’d still be sorting all this out if it hadn’t been for you.  And Seth, I mean, I can’t even imagine…”

“You’re welcome Dean.  Now why don’t you go reassure my sister that you are okay and tell her that you’ve been released.  She’s been freaking out long enough.”

“I will quite happily go do that.  And thanks again,” Dean said before heading out to fine Renee.

_His legs couldn’t carry him there fast enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all the Kudos and Comments. They mean so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. See you next week, where Cathy and Renee will be back in the picture and things will move forward with Seth and his case.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_As soon as Dean left the interrogation room, he made a beeline for Renee and Cathy.  And when Renee spotted him, she rushed towards him, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief that not only was he clearly okay physically, but he was seemingly free to go as well.  The two met each other halfway and shared an incredibly intense embrace, each clinging tightly to the other, at least until Renee heard Dean make a muffled noise of discomfort._

“Oh shit, Dean.  I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Renee hastened to say as she pulled away from him slightly.

“Please don’t apologize.  It was totally worth it to be able to hold you.  It’s all I have wanted to do since I got here and saw you waiting for me.”

“Still, I know you must be hurting.  Seth said that you ripped open your stitches and had to get new ones.  And that you got shot again.  How did that happen anyway?  But more importantly, are you really okay?”

“I promise I will answer all of your questions Renee, but how about we go join Cathy, so I can thank you both properly, and then I will tell you everything.”

“Alright, but I want the whole story.  Not a watered-down version.”

“I will tell you everything, I swear,” Dean pledged as he reached for Renee’s hand and they made their way back over to Cathy.

“Dean, I am so glad you are okay,” Cathy began.  “You really had us worried there for a while.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.  And like I told Renee, I will tell you everything that happened, but first, I just need to tell you both how incredibly grateful I am for everything you have done not only for me, but for Seth.  I know any words of thanks will fall woefully short of ever being enough, but none-the-less, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

“You’re welcome Dean,” Renee replied softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“We were happy to help,” Cathy added.

“And help you did.  The two of you have now saved my life twice, because trust me when I tell you that Seth and I would not have made it out of that cabin alive if it hadn’t been for the two of you going to cops and sending in the cavalry.”

“I changed my mind Dean, I am not sure I want to hear about this, you almost dying…again,” Renee uttered, trying not to get too emotional, but utterly failing when she thought about the prospect of Dean not making it out alive.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here and I’m fine,” Dean consoled, letting go of Renee’s hand and wrapping his arm around her for comfort.  “And I think you both need to hear it, so you can understand just how much what you did means to me, and to Seth too, I’m sure.”

“Go ahead Dean, keep going,” Cathy suggested gently.

“So anyway, Seth got Kevin to implicate himself in the museum heist, and everything was going according to plan until he pulled a gun on Seth.  And even though we knew it was a possibility, it was absolutely terrifying.”

“What did you do?” Renee asked.

“So, when Seth said the code words to let me know Kevin had pulled a gun, the only thing I could think to try was to surprise him by revealing myself.  So, I came out of my hiding place in the bathroom and pointed the gun we had at him, even though it was empty.  Then I demanded that he drop his weapon.  Unfortunately, he didn’t buy for a minute that I would actually shoot him with it.  That’s when he turned and pointed the gun in my direction,” Dean explained, causing Renee to shudder.

_Dean tightened his arm around her waist to reassure her that he was fine before he continued._

“So anyway, I didn’t have many options at that point, so I threw the gun towards him as a distraction and then, um, I kind of charged right at him.”

“Dean Ambrose, are you seriously telling me that you ran right at a man with a gun?  Didn’t you learn your lesson about confronting people with weapons at the museum?” Renee scolded.

“Relax Renee, remember he’s standing here talking to us, so it all turned out okay,” Cathy soothed, reaching out a hand and placing in on Renee's shoulder briefly to help calm her down.

“I know.  I’m sorry, it’s just, God, I could have lost you,” Renee said miserably, with tears forming in her eyes.

“But you didn’t lose me and if I have anything to say about it, you never will,” Dean reassured as he began to rub her back gently.

“So, what happened next?  I mean I’m sure Seth didn’t just stand there while you charged at Kevin,” Cathy prompted.

“You’re right, he didn’t.  Seth actually charged at him too, but he aimed to grab the arm that had the gun, to try and keep him from shooting me.  Then we all kind of crashed together and fell to the floor.  At some point, the gun went off and I realized I had been shot.  But it also didn’t seem as bad as when I had been shot before, so I almost felt relieved for a second.  Seth and Kevin were still struggling over the gun, and it looked like Seth might get the upper hand, but that’s when Kevin pointed out to him that I had been hit.  Seeing the blood on my shirt in multiple places distracted Seth just enough to give Kevin the advantage he needed, and he was able to secure the weapon once again.  When Seth realized he had lost the battle for the gun, he crawled over to me on the floor and positioned himself in front of me, to block me from Kevin’s view, and basically shielding me with his body.”

_Now it was Cathy’s turn to gasp at the thought of Seth being in that kind of danger before Dean continued._

“I told him he was an idiot to protect me, I mean I was already injured, he should have tried to save himself, but I guess we both aren’t too good at prioritizing our own well being when it comes to one another.  But I digress.  Kevin could easily have just taken us both out anyway, and he might have done just that, but that’s when the cops burst through the door and made him drop the gun.  Seth and I were confused as hell about what was happening, but we were nothing but grateful that they had shown up when they did.  And then I was taken to hospital to get stitched up and Seth was brought here.  I would guess you know just as much as I do about what happened after that.”

“It’s just all so unbelievable.  I mean, thank God you are both still alive,” Cathy replied.

“And it is all thanks to the two of you.  So again, thank you for going to the police when you did.  You definitely saved our lives.  But not only that, everything else you have done since then, I am just truly in awe of your generosity.  I mean, Renee, you got your own brother to come and act as our lawyer.  That is just, I mean I don’t even know how to…”

“So, he told you he is my brother?” Renee interrupted.

“No, I mean, yes, he admitted it, but I figured it out pretty quickly when he introduced himself.  I mean you have the same last name and he has your eyes, or you have his eyes, whichever.”

“Was he good to you?  I told him you were innocent in all this,” Renee wondered.

“He was great to me.  And while I think he is a bit skeptical, and understandably so, he seems to be keeping an open mind.”

“Good.  And he is my little brother, so I would have to kick his ass if he mistreated you.”

“No need for that, I assure you.  Now, do you know anything about what is happening with Seth?  Corey said that he was checking on getting bail posted for him, but he said he couldn’t tell me much else, other than that he thinks things will turn out better than we might think.”

“We don’t know all of the specifics of the deal Corey is trying to make for him, but I do know he is trying to get a plea bargain for a lesser charge.  And the hospital has agreed to not press charges for all of the things that were stolen, as long as they get the reward money from the museum to pay for what was taken and then they will use the rest as a donation to the pediatric wing.”

“Wait, the money from the museum, what are you talking about?” Dean asked curiously.

“Renee asked me to look into whether or not a reward was being offered by the museum for the safe return of the art that was stolen.  It turns out there is a reward of $10,000 being offered.”

“Okay, but I am still not sure I follow you.”

“So, I had Corey do a little negotiating with both the museum and the hospital to agree that they would award the money to you and Seth, even though you were just doing your jobs, since you were shot and almost killed by one of the museum’s own employees.  We may have led them to believe you might be interested in suing them for that.”

“And then Corey spoke with the hospital and encouraged them to think about the negative publicity if they threw the book at one of the two heroes in getting the stolen art back, versus the positive publicity that would come from focusing on the generous donation from said heroes to the pediatric wing,” Cathy explained.

“Holy shit.  That’s brilliant.  Wow, and I guess it’s just one more thing to be grateful for.  I can’t believe it.  Thank you both,” Dean gushed.

“You are welcome Dean.  Now we just have to wait and see what happens with Seth.  If all goes as planned, Corey will be able to get the judge to set bail, so Seth doesn’t have to spend the night in jail,” Cathy said hopefully.

“Um, I hope so too, but I know Seth doesn’t really have the money for bail, and unfortunately I don’t either.  I am not sure anyone can bail him out, even if the bail is set and isn’t too high,” Dean lamented.

“Have you really not figured out yet that your girl here has thought of everything?” Cathy teased, while Renee just blushed at the praise, and the fact that Cathy had referred to her as being Dean’s girl, even if she would love to be just that.

“My girl huh?” Dean asked, a huge grin appearing on his face.  “And just how did you prepare for solving this particular problem?” he asked, looking down at Renee, noticing how red her cheeks were.

“Corey knows a bail bondsman that was available to come by today, so he should be posting bail on Seth’s behalf.  Seth just has to show up for his court date or do whatever he needs to for the plea bargain, and the money will go back to the bondsman.  And believe it or not, I trust Seth to keep his word and not skip town or anything.”

_Dean was stunned into silence for a moment.  This woman, hopefully his woman, was absolutely amazing.  He didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve someone who was so unbelievably brilliant, not to mention compassionate and forgiving.  And even though he had his doubts about whether or not he truly deserved her, he was never letting her get away._

“Renee,” Dean began, turning her to face him and gently cupping her cheeks in his hands.  “You are truly the most amazing woman I have ever met.  You and Cathy have gone above and beyond what I could have ever even imagined you would do for us.  And I am quite certain I have never done anything in my life to deserve someone as incredible as you are, but I swear to you, I will gladly devote all of my time and energy to being worthy of calling you my girl.  That is, if you’ll have me.”

“You already are worthy Dean.  Of course, I’ll have you, and I would love to be your girl,” Renee replied, tears once again staining her eyes, although this time they were tears of happiness.

_Upon hearing Renee’s response, Dean felt an overwhelming sense of elation and picked Renee right up off the floor and wrapped her in a tight bear hug._

“Okay you two, as touching as this is, Dean you are going to rip your stitches if you don’t put Renee down,” Cathy said gently, feeling thrilled to see her best friend looking absolutely overjoyed, but not wanting Dean to hurt himself.

“You’re right.  I know, I just, I felt so happy, I couldn’t help it,” Dean said sheepishly as he set Renee back on her feet.

“Come on, let’s go sit and wait for Seth,” Renee suggested, taking Dean’s hand in her own and guiding Dean to the two chairs where she and Cathy had been waiting earlier.

_Dean quickly solved the problem of only having two chairs for the three of them by sitting down and then quickly pulling Renee into his lap, as Cathy sat down beside them.  Cathy marveled at how content and infatuated the two of them were with each other.  She just hoped that they would still be as happy when they all found out what Seth’s fate would be.  And if that went as well as they hoped, maybe there was even a chance that she and Seth could someday find some happiness of their own together.  One step at a time, she reminded herself as the three of them settled in to wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter. Next week, Seth will join the party. See you then!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

_Dean, Renee, and Cathy had been sitting in quiet contemplation for what seemed like forever when a familiar voice broke the silence._

“So, is this a private party, or can anyone join?” Seth asked, startling the group.

“Seth!” Dean exclaimed as he lurched up out of his chair, remembering at the last second that Renee was in his lap and carefully securing his arms around her so he could set her safely on the floor.  “I am so glad you’re okay,” Dean said as he stepped away from Renee to embrace his best friend.

“Me?  Of course, I’m okay.  I wasn’t the one who got shot.  You had me worried sick,” Seth replied, hugging Dean back before stepping away to get a good look at him.

“Sorry, but I promise I am fine.  All stitched up again.  But what about you?  What’s happening?”

“I am actually better than okay.  I mean, thanks to the incredible support from these two lovely ladies, I am now out on bail and hopefully awaiting a plea bargain.”

“Seth, that’s amazing.  I am so happy for you,” Dean replied enthusiastically before reaching out to grab ahold of Renee’s hand.

“It is amazing, and I am so completely overwhelmed with gratitude.  Cathy and Renee, there aren’t even words to express how grateful I am.  You have both been so unbelievably forgiving and generous.  I know I don’t deserve any of it, but I appreciate everything you have done.”

“Well, as much as we didn’t like what you did, we both know why you did it, and we are definitely glad that Dean’s okay.  And, in the end, Cathy and I are both fine, so there was no need to be out for revenge.”

“It wouldn’t have been vengeance though, because I deserved it.  I did the crime and was ready to accept the consequences.”

“We know, but we felt like you deserved forgiveness, and a second chance,” Cathy explained shyly.

“Now, you had better make the most of it,” Renee added.

“I promise I will.  I know the amazing gift I have been given.  I mean, I might not even end up doing any jail time.”

“Seriously?” Dean asked, quite shocked at the revelation.

“Yeah.  Corey thinks he can get me a plea bargain for two years of probation.”

“Wow, your brother is like some type of sorcerer Renee.  I’m mean really, I have no idea how he worked his magic with all this, and so quickly.  I am definitely in awe,” Dean replied, feeling truly astonished.

“Wait, your brother?  Corey is your brother?” Seth questioned.

“He is,” Renee answered.

“Oh my God!  I mean, I was blown away that he was helping me even when I didn’t know who he was, but to know he helped me, despite what I’ve done to the two of you, I just, wow.”

“Yeah, well, it took some convincing, but when Corey saw how much it meant to Renee to help you guys, well Dean especially, he couldn’t turn her down.”

“I may have used my puppy dog eyes on him,” Renee added unapologetically, smiling at Dean.  “They have worked since we were little, even though I am the older sister.”

“Well, I will find a way to repay you both for hiring him, and him for representing me.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Renee replied.

“But I can’t let you and Cathy pay for it, it just isn’t right.”

“You did catch the part where Corey is Renee’s brother right?” Cathy asked as Seth turned to look at her.

“Yeah, that’s why I am so surprised, but also so determined to pay you all back, in whatever way I can, and however long it takes.”

“What Cathy was trying to say, is that my brother is doing this pro bono because he wouldn’t hear of charging me, even though I was willing to pay him.”

“That’s even more amazing, but I will have to think of something to show him just how much his help has meant to me.”

“If that’s what you want to do,” Cathy began.

“It is.  And I will find some way to thank the two of you too.  Not that I can begin to think of what would be sufficient.”

“I think we might have a thought about where you can begin with that,” Renee replied cryptically.

“Anything, name it,” Seth answered.

“Me too, I’ll do anything you ask,” Dean added.

“Great.  Then the two of you can start repaying us by agreeing to take us to lunch,” Cathy suggested.

“What?  Um, like, seriously?” Seth stammered.

“Yes, seriously,” Cathy answered.

“I’m in,” Dean answered enthusiastically.

“Are you sure?  I mean, I am happy to, but I just don’t know if you should even want to spend any time with me,” Seth explained.

“Well, that’s not your decision, it’s ours, and we’ve made it,” Renee quipped.  “So how about you and Cathy go start looking for a place to eat and Dean and I will join you shortly.”

“If you’re sure,” Seth said, addressing Cathy.

“I’m sure,” she said, starting to head towards the door before Seth trailed after her, calling a goodbye to Dean and Renee.

“If you change your mind about this, just let me know.  You certainly have no obligation to spend any time with me,” Seth attempted to clarify one more time.

“Seth, stop.  I know I don’t have to, but I do want to get to know you better.  As the man who you really are, not the crazy guy wielding a gun.”

“I promise you that is not who I am.  I mean, obviously that was me, but it isn’t who I usually am.  I am not trying to say that I didn’t know what I was doing, because I chose to do it, but I also wasn’t really thinking clearly, and it all spiraled out of control so quickly.  And I know I have said it before, but I am so very sorry.”

“I know, and I forgive you.  And at least we all got something good out of it, I mean Dean and Renee seem quite happy together.”

“Yeah, I noticed.  Are they like official or whatever?  Because it seemed like it when I came in and she was sitting in his lap.”

“Yes, they agreed to try being a couple while we were waiting for you.”

“That’s great.  I really think they are meant for each other.”

“Me too.  But Seth, I do have to tell you, I’m not ready for something like that between us.  I am still sorting out some of my feelings about everything.”

“Of course, you are.  I am just beyond thrilled that you even want to spend time with me.  We will do this completely at your pace.  I promise.”

“And what if I don’t ever think we can be more than friends?” Cathy asked, hoping that it wouldn’t end up that way, but needing to know.

“Then friends are what we will be.  Like I said, it is all up to you.”

“Thank you for understanding.  And I’m not saying I won’t ever be ready for more, but I just can’t be sure right now.”

“I get it Cathy, and trust me, you have nothing to thank me for.”

“Alright, well, um, maybe we should try and decide where we are going to eat.  Any suggestions?  Are there certain things Dean doesn’t like?”

“Dean will eat almost anything.  I only know of three foods that he hates.”

“And what are they?”

“He hates anchovies.  He can’t even look at them, let alone eat them, without making a face.  And then he hates kale because he firmly believes it isn’t real food, and not fit for human consumption.  Finally, he loathes gummy bears.”

“Gummy bears, what’s wrong with them?”

“He can’t stand the texture, hates the way they feel in his mouth.”

“Well, I think we can safely avoid all of those.  What about you?”

“I’m not picky.”

“Well, are you okay with spicy?”

“I love spicy.”

“Great.  Then let’s try this little Indian restaurant that is just a couple of blocks away.”

“Should we wait for Dean and Renee to catch up?”

“Nah, I will just text Renee where we are going.  I am sure they will meet us there.  They looked like they needed a little alone time.”

“Indeed, they did.  But before we go, I just want to say thanks again, for everything.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me Seth.”

 “I think I do, and I really mean it.  You have been an incredible friend to me, and I am not sure I am going to be able to stop thanking you any time soon.”

“It isn’t necessary, but you’re welcome.  Now come on, let’s go.”

“Alright, lead the way,” Seth replied before falling into step beside her, feeling completely content and the most at ease he had been since this whole thing started.

_Things were looking up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just one more to go! Hope you will come back next week to read the final scene between Renee and Dean.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to start off by saying thank you so much to everyone who has given me Kudos or commented on this story. I have gotten so many helpful and thoughtful comments throughout my time publishing it. They all mean the world to me. And my sincere thanks again to LuckyLucy92 for requesting this story in the first place. I wasn't even sure I could write it for her, since I have never written something by request before, but I am so grateful to her because I am genuinely proud of what it has become. Thanks again for reading. And now, without further ado, Chapter 40. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 40

_As soon as Cathy and Seth had left Renee and Dean, the two of them made their way out of the main area of the precinct and into a quiet alcove, seeking some privacy._

“You think Seth and Cathy are gonna work things out?” Dean asked curiously.

“I honestly don’t know.  But I can tell you that she is definitely open to getting to know him better, even if it is just as a friend to start.”

“I think Seth would like that.  In fact, I think he would even prefer it that way.  He’s still getting over a bad breakup, and after everything that has happened between him and Cathy, I don’t think he is ready to fully trust anyone, including himself, without giving it a little time first.  Because if I know my friend, he is still going to carry the weight of the guilt on his shoulders for quite a while.  Won’t let anything go further until he can forgive himself.”

“Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.  Not the being hard on himself part, although I have mixed feelings about that, but the taking it slow part.  Cathy has a habit of jumping into bad relationships, always with different losers that she has lofty goals of saving.”

“I know it may not seem like it, given everything he has done, but Seth’s not that kind of guy.  In fact, with the exception of him temporarily losing his damn mind and kidnapping the two of you, I have only ever known him to be a kind, gentle, and loyal guy.  I know that if they ever get to the point where they want to give a relationship between them a try, that he will do right by her, treat her like she deserves to be treated.  I swear it.”

“I believe you Dean.  If I didn’t, I would never have let them out of my sight, let alone stepped in to help him.  But, as long as we’re being honest, I did that more for you and Cathy than for him.  Although I am not still holding everything he did against him, and am glad he is getting a second chance, he’s still going to have to work to earn the rest of my trust.”

“And he will.  Of that I have no doubt.  But back to what you and Cathy did for us.  I am just completely in awe of all of it.  I mean, getting your brother involved, convincing him to represent us - which I am sure was no small feat, given everything we were accused of - and then getting the cops to show up at the cabin.  I hope you know how much I mean it when I say that I will be indebted to you for that for the rest of my life, and I will quite happily work to find ways to show you how much I appreciate it for as long as you’ll have me.”

“You don’t owe me anything Dean.  Cathy and I did what we did because we truly thought it was the right thing to do.  And because we have come to care about you both.”

“I know, but I just, I mean, I still feel so bad about everything that you and Cathy went through.  You certainly didn’t deserve it.  Unfortunately, you two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Although, if I’m honest, I can’t completely regret that it happened, because otherwise you and I would never have met, and I am most assuredly grateful for that.”

“Well, then, I guess you could say that Cathy and I were in the _right_ place and the wrong time, if it led to us meeting each other.”

“Right place, wrong time?  I like that.  Who could have ever imagined that me getting shot and waking up to find out my best friend had kidnapped two innocent women, could have led to me meeting the love of my life?”

“The love of your life, huh?” Renee asked breathlessly, gazing into Dean’s baby blues, which had blown wide when he realized what he had just said.

“Oh God, did I say that out loud?  Shit.  I’m sorry Renee.  I know it’s too soon to, I mean we only just really met a few days ago, and even then, I wasn’t even awake at first, so really, when you think about it…” Dean began to ramble, not wanting to scare Renee off and wishing he could take it back.

“Dean, stop!” Renee insisted, cutting him off mid ramble.  “It’s okay.  Don’t apologize.  It is not something I want you to say you are sorry for, and I definitely don’t want you to take it back.”

“It’s not, you don’t?” Dean asked hopefully.

“No, I don’t.”

“Oh, thank God.  I thought maybe I had come on too strong and made you want to run in the other direction.  Especially since we literally just decided to be together.”

“Two things you need to know about me Dean.  Number one, I don’t scare that easily.”

“Yeah, I think I figured that part out already.  And number two?” Dean prompted.

“Number two is that…I think I just might have found the love of my life too,” Renee whispered softly, as she looped her arms around Dean’s small waist.

_Dean just stared back at her incredulously, thinking he was one lucky son-of-a-bitch to have found such and amazing women.  On top of that, she seemed to have fallen just as hard for him as he had for her, even in such a short amount of time.  As that realization dawned more fully, Dean’s stunned looked slowly transformed into a beaming smile, his dimples popping, as he lightly wrapped his arms around Renee in return before speaking._

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that and that you’re not upset.”

“I think I have some idea.  And like I said, I am not freaked out or upset about it.  But there is something else that is sort of bothering me,” Renee stated, looking serious all of a sudden.

“What, what is it?  I promise I will make it right,” Dean vowed with such sincerity that Renee had to let him off the hook, at least a little.

“Relax Dean.  It’s nothing terrible, just something I hope we can rectify rather quickly.”

“Okay, what is this thing?” Dean asked cautiously before noticing that Renee was blushing a little, making him wonder what she could possibly want to say that would cause that type of reaction.

“So, um, well, Cathy told me about something that happened between her and Seth, and it just has me thinking,” Renee said before pausing.

“So, what happened?  Do I need to talk to Seth about it?”

“No nothing like that.  It’s just, well, this seems silly now that I am actually going to say it out loud.”

“Renee, you can tell me anything.  I hope you know that,” Dean encouraged, tightening his hold around her.

“Right.  So, Cathy told me that when she and Seth were in the hospital getting supplies, they almost got caught.  Actually, our friend Denise kind of did catch them in the supply closet.”

“Okay, but they obviously got away though, and I am still kinda confused about where you’re going with this.”

“I know.  I’m sorry.  I’m a little nervous, so I am having trouble getting to my point.” Renee explained sheepishly.

“You don’t need to feel nervous Renee.  You can say absolutely anything to me, I promise.”

“Yeah.  Alright, so, I guess they had to improvise when Denise opened the door, you know to hide what they were really doing there.  So, um, Seth…he kissed Cathy,” Renee finished in a rush.

“He did what?” Dean said, eyes growing huge once again, although this time for an entirely different reason.

“Calm down Dean.  It’s okay, Cathy isn’t upset about it anymore.  You don’t need to kill him.”

“I can’t believe he did that.  I mean, I guess nothing should surprise me, given everything else that has happened.  But you said Cathy isn’t upset about it?”

“Well, she was, but she’s not anymore,” Renee answered.

“Then I am a little confused why you are worried about it.  I mean, if…” Dean began before Renee cut him off.

“It’s just, well, the two of them have kissed now, and I kind of thought…”

“You kind of thought what?” Dean asked obliviously, still thoroughly baffled.

“Oh, for God’s sake Dean, I brought it up because I want to catch up,” Renee huffed back as her eyes darted towards Dean’s lips.

“To catch up…” Dean repeated before realization finally dawned on his face and smirked down at Renee.  “So, let me get this straight.  You told me all of that because you want me to kiss you?” Dean asked bluntly, but with warm affection and amusement reflecting in his eyes.

“Well, I, uh, yes?” Renee answered awkwardly, looking away for a moment before Dean placed his hands on her cheeks and turned her head up to look at him.

“You know, all you had to do was ask,” Dean said gently.  “But for the record, I’m not gonna kiss you to keep up with Seth and Cathy.”

“Wait, you’re not?”

“Nope.  I’m doing it because I have wanted nothing more than to kiss you since practically the first moment I laid eyes on you,” Dean said softly, before leaning down and capturing Renee’s lips with his own.

_The kiss was soft and hesitant at first, their lips just barely connecting, before Renee let out a soft sigh and any restraint Dean had at that point went out the window.  He found himself gently tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, waiting for any sign to delve in further.  Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long because Renee responded by parting her lips and tugging him in even closer._

_Both of their heads were spinning at how absolutely right it felt to not only share their first kiss, but to be in one another’s embrace as their tongues eagerly explored and danced with one another.  All too soon, they had to separate, ever so slightly, to come up for air.  Their gazes locked on one another, now a mixture of love and hunger reflecting in their eyes.  A moment of comfortable silence followed, as they simply held and regarded one another before Dean finally spoke._

“Well, I hope that will suffice for getting us all tied up,” he teased, smiling broadly.

“That will most definitely suffice,” Renee replied, starting to back up a step.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked in a low and husky voice, arms tightening and keeping her close.

“We have to meet Cathy and Seth.”

“Uh-uh.  Not just yet.”

“But, why not?  We said we would meet them.”

“I know.  And we will.  But first, there is one more thing we have to do,” Dean said, his eyes dancing with mischief.

“Oh really?  And what would that be?” Renee flirted back.

“We’re taking the lead sweetheart,” Dean replied before leaning down and capturing Renee’s lips once more.

_This kiss was just a mere brushing of Dean’s lips over Renee’s, but it was just as special and incredible as their first.  And when it was over, Dean stepped back, a shit-eating grin appearing on his face._

“You’re pretty proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Renee teased.

“I am,” Dean agreed.  “Now come on, let’s go meet our friends,” he said as he took Renee’s hand in his own before they finally left the building.

_Both of their hearts were bursting with emotion, neither one being able to believe that they had found such happiness from something that had started off so badly.  But they also knew that they would be forever grateful that their paths had crossed, no matter how it began, as they took their first steps into their future together.  Right place, wrong time indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the final chapter for this story! But for those of you wanting more of these four friends, I will be writing a sequel, because there is still so much left to tell. I can't make any guarantees about when I will start posting it, but it is in the works, I promise. Thanks again to everyone who read this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you come back for more when I begin the next installment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
